


Long Live the Queen

by Alexis_Payton



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Curse has been lifted and Regina decides to give Storybrooke a taste of the Evil Queen they are so adamant in persecuting. SwanQueen OOC veers from show storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

She had felt the exact moment the dark curse started to break, and now, after Emma had simultaneously broken the sleeping curse on Henry with True Love’s kiss, Regina could practically feel her whole world unravelling around her.

It was both terrifying and exhilarating at once.

For 28 years she had been walking the streets of Storybrooke like a zombie. Of course the first year or two were the most entertaining, but Regina soon found that being the only one in on the joke only provided so much amusement before it became utterly tedious. Well, tormenting Mary-Margaret Blanchard had never lost its novelty at least.

But then came Henry. And _everything_ changed. Regina changed. Watching him grow had made everything worth it. Her past, her heartbreak, her evil deeds. _All of it_. And then that idiot Snow White had given him the book, the book that shouldn’t have existed. Regina could smell Rumplestiltskin’s hand in that, but it was best to ignore the imp and instead directed her rage to a source that actually deserved it: Snow White.

For once her ire was not as a result of a past the pixie haired woman couldn’t even remember. Mary-Margaret, who actually had children entrusted to her on a daily basis, thought it prudent to tell a ten year old boy that he was adopted.

A boy who Regina Mills had raised to be smart and inquisitive; to not just accept things as they are. Everyone would blame destiny or fate, for the arrival of Emma Swan – The Saviour - in Storybrooke. But no, not Regina. She blamed the incompetence of that idiot Mary-Margaret.

Ah, Emma Swan.

Aside from Henry’s arrival in her life, his birth mother’s presence a decade later, reminded Regina that she was still alive. The blonde challenged her, infuriated her, she made Regina’s blood boil and her stomach coil.

She’d felt the ripples in the curse the first time she laid eyes on the blonde. Yes, everything was changing. And Regina fought it, because that’s been the extent of her life. A constant battle to get what she wanted. Nothing new there for Regina Mills.

And now it was time to concede defeat, but oh, the war was still raging on…

* * *

 

Curse her stupid pride. Regina thought as she stood inside her mansion, dressed impeccably in one of her pantsuits. She’d always loved a nice vest, it reminded her of her riding outfits back in the day. She looked stunning. If they were coming for her, she’d settle for nothing less than perfection.

Unfortunately it was a feeling Regina was all too familiar with. That fear that was a result of feeling absolutely powerless. That knowledge that your fate rested solely in the hands of others.

She had felt the change within her the instant the purple mist had passed 108 Mifflin Street. Rumple had brought magic back. And even as she felt the familiar tingles coursing through her body, Regina was unable to harness her magic.

It built up in her stomach as she heard the loud, vicious, outcries of the former citizens of the Enchanted Forest as they marched up the street and toward her home. Demands for her head on a pike echoed throughout her large vacuous mansion.

But Regina took a deep fortifying breath and straightened the lines of her back. Because she was a queen. She _is_ a queen. She would not show weakness. Especially not in front of _them._

And with her resolve set, Regina barely even flinched at the loud hammering sounding at her front door.

* * *

 

She hid her surprise well when she discovered that it was Whale leading the angry mob. But on further thought she shouldn’t have been surprised at all. They were all sheep, and Dr Frankenstein had always been more of a take action kind of guy.

Regina looked over those gathered on her front lawn, having half expecting torches and pitchforks. But it was daylight still, maybe a night-time rally would’ve been more dramatic. They were a raggedy bunch, had she thought to arm herself with a weapon, she might have been able to fight her way through the throng. But running from your problems only ever resulted in a lifetime of hiding and being chased.

That was no life for a queen.

Even as she was violently shoved up against one of the pillars outside her front door, she bluntly met Whale’s angry gaze and smirked. Challenging him with her eyes, daring him to end her right there and then.

But surprise surprise. The saviour had come to save her. How appallingly poetic. Regina watched the blonde elbowing her way passed the lynch mob and positioned herself between Regina and them. Even the two idiots, obviously high on ‘finding each other’ and their long lost daughter, came to her defence.

She needed time to get her magic working again. So Regina remained silent while they led her into the jail cell back at the Sheriff’s station. Silent while they contemplated what to do next. Regina was amused at their righteousness, at their reiteration of how she didn’t deserve to die. She understood Emma’s reasoning. Emma wouldn’t kill her for the same reason that Regina hadn’t just killed Emma.

Perhaps the two idiots were thinking along those same lines. Well a small part of them perhaps. What Regina knew though was that those two didn’t act on what they felt, they acted on what they thought they were _supposed_ to do. What people expected from them. What was perceived as ‘good’ and ‘right’.

So she let them rush off to find Rumplestiltskin and took the time alone to focus on the magic tantalizingly buzzing within her. Taunting her, and yet still remaining just that little bit out of reach.

* * *

 

She wasn’t surprised when Rumple himself appeared in the station outside of her cell. As far as dramatic changes to the world as she knew it went, Emma Swan’s passionate defence was about the only genuine surprise Regina experienced that day. The rest was easily explained.

“Rumple darling. Welcome.” She gestured with open arms to her tiny cell while she remained seated on the uncomfortable bunk. Prim and proper. Just like Mother had drilled into her until it had become second nature.

Yes, Cora was the worst of parents, but she had raised a magnificent queen.

“Your Majesty.” The imp smirked and bowed in that gay way he had. “Quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in.” He mused, grinning maniacally.

“Indeed.” Regina deadpanned. Then raised an eyebrow to get him to his point, because Rumple always had a point when seeking you out. An agenda. Something that benefited him and more often than not screwed you over.

Regina had noticed the gold medallion dangling from his grasp by then.

“My Belle and I are headed out of town. I’ve come to pay my respects.”

_Shit_.

It was all Regina could do to not to shift uncomfortably on the cot. If Rumple and Belle have been reunited, the Imp was clearly aware of the fact that she had kept them apart for almost three decades.

“Well,” Regina smirked, “all of the best to you both.”

She didn’t miss the darkening of his eyes. The frustration. The rage. She knew those feelings rather well.

“I promised her I wouldn’t kill you.”

“How very romantic.” Regina sneered. “Let sleeping dogs lie, old _friend_.” She gathered all the regal authority she could muster whilst seated in a dank cell for the warning she issued next. “Neither of us are innocent. It would be rather duplicitous of you to seek vengeance now, especially when your love has pleaded against it. Not to mention _cowardly_.”

“Cowardly?”

Regina didn’t miss the flash coming over the usually composed man’s features. It was his weakness. Belle was his weakness. So was his ego. But Rumplestiltskin’s reaction to the word gave Regina a little hope that she might survive the visit yet.

“Yes dear. _Cowardly_. I am without my defences. Surely you don’t think the Charming’s would let you get away with kicking a dog when she’s down? I know that Miss French definitely wouldn’t agree.”

Rumple started franticly giggling in that unnerving way he had.

“All this talk of dogs from the main bitch herself. What to do? What to do?”

Regina left him to contemplate it some more before continuing.

“I do of course realise that they have nothing on the Dark One, but those idiots do manage to become quite the fly in the ointment if left to their own devices.” She lazily remarked. “Assist me with regaining my powers and I will keep them occupied whilst you go about doing whatever you wished to when you used my anger to cast this curse to bring you to this very specific world we find ourselves in. Not to mention, my continued use of oxygen would guarantee you stay in Belle’s good graces. Heavens forbid she leaves you so soon after finally being reunited again.”

When a flash of irritation passed his features, Regina thought that she might’ve gone too far. But then Rumple smirked and produced a book with a flourish of pink smoke. Regina, however, remained seated and watched him carefully. No way in hell she was going anywhere near the manipulative imp. Rumple snickered amusedly and placed the book on the floor inside of her cell.

Regina just continued to hold his gaze.

“Careful dearie, in this light, one might mistake you for your _mother_.” He cackled before disappearing as abruptly as he had arrived.

It was a stab right through Regina’s heart. A stab that spread to knot in her stomach when she noticed what the book was that remained behind.

Her mother’s spell book.

She got up and flipped through it. It had been decades since she last held it in her hands and yet it still felt as though it was just yesterday. For a brief instance Regina felt like giving up. She knew that it was as a result of the fear that Rumple was right. That she _had_ turned into her mother. But Regina had had a long time for introspection since she’d cast the Dark Curse. Yes, there were similarities between Cora and herself, but much like she could have similarities with any stranger on the street. It meant _nothing_.

Regina was capable of love. Cora was not.

Her mother was powerful and dogged in her agenda. That was where the similarities ended. That’s where Regina was determined for them to end.

Regina was her own person. She was powerful. She was the queen.

And with that thought in mind, she cast a spell to make the bars on her cell disappear, slowly inhaling the pages of the spell book. She felt the magic rush through her senses, igniting her own innate powers. She exhaled with a relieved smile and a flash of purple in her eyes.

Regina then magick’ed the book to the vault below her family mausoleum before restoring the bars again. Casually, she sat back down on the cot and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of power strengthening her from the inside.

Finally, Regina felt complete again.

* * *

 

Emma had to fight her way through yet another angry mob – the same reassembled mob?-  to make her way into the station. It was a lot to take in. She was glad that she had asked Ruby –Red Riding Hood- to take Henry away from the insanity.

Jeez. Emma wished that someone had extended _her_ the same reprieve.

She understood why everyone was pissed off at Regina, but could she really just hand the adoptive mother of her child over to them to be what? Executed? They definitely didn’t live in medieval times anymore, but the Sheriff’s handbook really didn’t cover what to do with a powerful Sorceress that had cursed an entire civilization filled with fairy-tale characters to a small town in Maine.

David and Mary-Margaret were close on her heels, hell she didn’t think that they were ever going to let her out of their sight again. Her _parents_. Fuck, her parents were the same age that she was. It was all too much. All Emma wanted to do was go home, take off her pants, grab a beer and watch some TV. Maybe some reruns of Law and Order: SVU. Emma Swan was so over this day already.

“So what are we gonna do about Regina?” She asked as they finally managed to enter the station.

“We’ll convene the Royal Council to decide her fate.” Mary-Margaret – no, _Snow Freaking White_ – stated.

And it was plain as day that the timid school teacher had left the building. That eerie observation alone would’ve been enough to make Emma a believer that magic had come to Storybrooke.

“And then what?” She asked.

“Execution. Banishment.” David shrugged like those were everyday occurrences. Like, go to shop, buy some milk and bread. But Emma guessed where they were from those were a usual occurrences.

Her first instinct was to just say _no_ to those options, but first she had to come up with an alternative of her own or they would never go for it. There were a lot of angry people out there screaming for Mayor Mills’ blood and they weren’t going to take _no_ for an answer.

_Mayor Mills_.

That’s who Emma knew. The powerful and sexy politician who ruled over Storybrooke with an iron fist. And she wasn’t above admitting that she often _had_ thought of the woman as evil. Those tight skirts were especially evil. Not to mention that enticing cleavage always on display to distract her and turn her into a bumbling fool, leaving her open to the mayor’s quick wit and hurtful jabs.

Emma stopped and stared now at the _Evil Queen_ , standing poised and dare she even think it: _Regal_ in her jail cell. The woman seemed different somehow than before they’d left her there. Taller. More confident. It was like she was back to being Mayor Mills again, only version 2.0: Bigger. Better. And Bitchier.

Regina’s face was pulled in that all too familiar smirk, a darker variety even. It still had the same effect on Emma though. Her knees went weak and she lost the power of coherent speech.

“The Royal Council Snow?” Regina drawled, head tilted to the side in contemplation. “Whose Royal Council might that be?”

The shorter woman visibly bristled.

“ _My_ Royal Council, Regina.” Snow gritted out. “Or have you conveniently forgotten that _I’m_ the rightful queen.”

“Oh no, how could I ever forget that?” Regina’s smirk darkened even further. “Your sense of entitlement has been a constant thorn in my backside for years. But since you clearly seem to have forgotten where you are dear, let me remind you.” Regina started walking forward as the bars disappeared and she stepped into the centre of the room leaving the Charming’s to gawk at her.

“We are no longer in the White Kingdom, now are we?” Regina’s grin was positively chilling. “And as such, you have no power over me – not that you ever had might I add – but go ahead and assemble your peasant army.” Regina continued her prowling, right passed the stunned family. And as she spoke a sliver of purple smoke coiled around her body like a horny snake, changing her mayoral suit into a tight fitting black dress fit for an evil queen.

Emma’s eyes keenly followed the woman’s path, watching in fascination as Regina’s collar seemed to grow higher, even as her neckline plunged lower, to reveal her evil assets.

She gulped. _Damn_.

“ _I_ created Storybrooke.” Regina announced, briefly soaking up Emma’s reverence, before she turned back to her nemesis. “Hence, _I_ am the rightful ruler in this realm.” She smirked before walking out the door and down the hall toward the angry mob.

_The angry mob_!

Emma’s eyes widened as she set off after the Queen, arriving outside just in time to watch half the mob on their knees as the rest gaped at their former queen. A faint whistling was heard before Regina’s hand shot out and caught an arrow heading straight for her head. Her grin only broadened as she locked dark eyes on her would-be assassin. With a dainty flick of wrist the arrow went flying back to the stunned man, piercing him right through his shoulder. His agonized scream had another few citizens falling to their knees.

 A hush fell over the once animalistic mob as Regina walked further in between them and came to a halt standing poised and regal, so everyone could take a good, long, look. Then she turned around, her eyes landing on a still wide-eyed Emma.

“I thank you for your hospitality Sheriff Swan.” The Evil Queen purred lowly, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“She’s still evil!” Henry shrieked for the umpteenth time, worsening Emma’s already throbbing headache. “You’re the saviour Emma, you need to stop her!”

They were all gathered at Granny’s where Emma was treated to the very anticlimactic introduction to the ‘Royal Council’ which consisted of Mary-Margaret, David, Ruby and the seven dwarves. She’d laughed at first, but summarily locked her jaw when she realised that they were serious.

 _No wonder Regina hadn’t a concern in the world_.

One of the dwarves wasn’t there though. Seemed like after a little experimenting, Sneezy – Mr Clark – had found out that crossing the border was a no go, unless you wanted to lose your true identity again. They were all trapped in Storybrooke with the Evil Queen. The very hot and obviously powerful Evil Queen who everyone expected Emma to somehow defeat.

“I hear you Kid. I hear all of you. But what am I supposed to stop her from doing exactly? She’s done nothing. Well she’s done nothing _recently_.” Emma amended at the affronted glares coming her way from all around the room.

“She needs to be apprehended and put on trial for her crimes.” Snow condescended as though Emma was an idiot child. Much like the way Regina usual spoke to everyone.

_Oh, the irony._

“Crimes she committed in a different _world_.”

“She killed Graham.” Henry accused. And very fairly at that. What was he even doing there? Surely such meetings were no place for a child? He had a fucking hot chocolate moustache just a second ago.

“I have no proof.” Emma muttered.

She was there when Graham had died. It was still a sore point. She knew Regina did it and no matter how hard she searched, Emma just couldn’t gather enough proof to bring her in.

“She’s the Evil Queen. That should be proof enough.” David reasoned as he puffed out his chest and Snow melted into him instantly.

They were kinda disgusting with the PDA. And right in front of their daughter and grandson too. They were gonna have to have a family meeting about that. Not that Emma had the faintest clue what a normal family was supposed to function like.

Well Regina gave her a good idea. For years she’d longed for a mother that would fight to keep her as much as Regina fought for Henry. Through all the mean words he spat at her and breaking the rules she had set for him, Regina continued to want him. And yeah, she was a bit possessive and over-protective, but Emma saw repeatedly how much Regina loved the Kid. There was no question about that.

“Well that’s not how it works in this world, David.” Emma stated, poorly hiding her agitation and her father had the audacity to look upset at her tone.

Funny how Henry could just shout out whatever the hell he wanted in adult conversation, yet she got a scolding look from her parents when she acted her age.

“Regina is evil and she’ll kill us all.” Snow spoke at her again and _jeezus_ , all the therapy in the world wasn’t going to fix the fucked-upness of her life at present.

“Well when she does try, I’ll do what I can.” Emma sighed.

Nobody seemed happy with that. They seemed somehow disappointed in her, forgetting that just a few hours ago she broke a freaking thirty year old curse for them. And had they also forgotten that she’d slain a freaking dragon too? Emma watched Snow gearing up to tell her again what she was supposed to do when their attention was drawn to a rhythmic metallic clanking seemingly approaching the diner down Main Street.

Emma rose in automation along with everyone else and made her way out the diner only to freeze in place at the… army? Battalion? Fuck if she knew, but a group of about a hundred or so armoured soldiers were marching down the street. The rest of Storybrooke made sure to keep well out of their way. They had on helms and full body armour. Swords at their sides, hands on their hilts. They were all black and shiny with a burgundy and black crest to the left of each breastplate.

The neat formation changed to form two perfectly symmetrical rows on each side of the road, starting just at Granny’s and spanning a few blocks down the street. At the end of it, coming right up the centre of the soldiers, Emma saw a rider on a horse approaching. The rider, however, stopped in the middle of the procession, still a good distance away from the diner. The jet black horse was decorated with the same armour as the soldiers and on its back sat The Evil Queen herself, wearing a spectacular burgundy gown. Even her hair was longer, styled in an elaborate up-do, a long black mass escaping down her back to perfectly match her horse’s mane. Regina’s back was straight, her smirk was sure and her obsidian gaze was fixed on Emma and the ‘Royal Council’.

Emma instinctively started and drew her gun when the soldier closest to her moved to face them. He remained unperturbed though as he retrieved a scroll from his armour and unrolled it.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” The herald called, gaining everyone’s ears, though most were still warily glancing at Regina still mounted on her horse in all her majestic glory.

Emma lowered her gun out of pure bewilderment.

“Her Majesty, Queen Regina, rightful ruler of the Dark Kingdom, former queen of the White Kingdom, hereby challenges Queen Snow White to battle for the crown of the White Kingdom and unclaimed Storybrooke, Maine.”

Loud gasps rang down the street while Regina’s smirk broadened and Emma rolled her eyes. So fucking dramatic.

“As is the law of the Enchanted Forest, the victor will be decided either by concession or death of the other. Proxies are allowed and the outcome of the battle is final. Her Majesty will grace _the_ with her presence at noon by the clock tower. The Queen Regina also wishes to remind ye that failure to accept her challenge will be seen as a declaration of war.”

The armoured soldier gave a slight bow and fell back into line.

Everyone’s undivided attention was once again drawn to the Queen as her black stallion whinnied loudly, rising onto its hind legs, towering over everything in its path. Emma had to admit that it was an impressive sight. And with that, Regina galloped off again, her small army turning on their heels and marching off after her.

* * *

 

“So…” Emma offered, just to break the silence that had befallen the Royal Council. Even Henry was quiet. They’d been sitting in stunned silence for almost ten minutes while the citizens of Storybrooke all gathered outside, waiting for Snow to assure them that they wouldn’t be in the middle of a war soon.

And where the fuck had Regina been hiding an army all this time? Were they all Storybrooke residents?

“We need to prepare for war.” Snow finally announced with all the finality of the Queen she technically wasn’t in Storybrooke.

“Are you serious?” Was Emma’s immediate response. “Why not just concede? You saw Regina’s soldiers. As far as I know, the Sheriff’s department doesn’t have a couple hundred swords and armour laying around. They’ll carve up all these fairy tale characters like nothing.”

“ _Concede_?” Snow screamed in a shrilly voice. “And leave my people to be ruled by _her_?”

“Come one M&M, was Regina really such a bad ruler?” For all her bitchiness, she was a great Mayor for sure, wasn’t it kind of the same thing? “Did she like eat babies and sacrifice virgins?” Emma looked around at the council, wondering for the first time what Regina had actually done that was so bad – aside from cursing everyone of course and trying to kill Mary-Margaret.

“She was actually a good Queen.” Granny spoke up, the only one that seemed to have the balls to do so. “She outlawed the hunting of wolves in her kingdom and she didn’t over tax her people. She used her magic to ensure fruitful crops even through the harshest of winters. Under her rule the Dark Kingdom flourished.”

“You’re biased Eugenia.” David grumbled.

“Perhaps.” Granny shrugged, casually cleaning a glass like she was standing behind a bar. “Still doesn’t make those facts less true.”

“So why were the people so upset with her? Why’d they call her evil?” Emma asked.

“Because of what she did to me.” Snow snapped. “She killed my father to become Queen Regent and then tried to kill me. The people went to war to see me on the throne. Where I rightfully belong.”

_Right…_

“So you’re telling me that you went to war so you could become queen?”

“Don’t make it sound so vapid Emma. Regina and my history is complicated. She had no right to the White Kingdom’s throne. It was _my_ birthright. She had stolen it from me.”

Emma sat back in her chair, forehead wrinkling in thought.

“So now you’re gonna get all of these people to fight another war for you?”

“Listen, Sister!” Grumpy spoke up, Emma had almost forgotten that they were even there. “We will follow Queen Snow into battle to make sure that Evil Bitch is destroyed.”

“She takes people’s hearts, Emma!” Henry shouted, and really? Why was everyone shouting at her like she was the one being all awesome on a horse and throwing down challenges left right and centre?

And just like that Snow and David came to life again, as though they just remembered that _that_ was probably something they should’ve led with in stating their case against Regina.

“Yes. She needs to be destroyed.” Snow affirmed. “Good always wins.” She and Henry grinned at each other.

Emma sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

“I guess the Enchanted Forest isn’t as different as this world after all.”

“Realm.” Snow corrected and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Rulers still sending off soldiers to die for them in perfectly avoidable wars. Regina offered you an out. A one on one. You’re not even considering it.”

“Because she’ll no doubt use her magic.” David argued. “Snow is a great warrior with a bow, but you can’t count on the Evil Queen to play fair.”

“Excellent point, David,” Emma sardonically replied, “but how does that change during a war? I saw her catch an freaking arrow with her bare hands and then _throw_ a guy with it. I don’t see how you can even think of winning a war against her.”

“Good always wins.” Henry interrupted again.

“Ruby, please take Henry somewhere else. This is no place for a kid. Regina’ll kill me if she knew.” Then Emma realised what she had said, Ruby and Granny both snorted and she eventually burst out laughing.

Because really? What had her life come to?

“I’m not going.” Henry crossed his arms over his chest, and raised his eyebrow in challenge. A near perfect imitation of Regina that had Emma’s chest clenching at the sight.

“Yes you are. You’re a child. Go be one.” She told him softly. When he still didn’t move, Emma scowled. “ _Now_ Henry.” She put on her best Regina impersonation and that finally had him moving, muttering under his breath all along the way. Regina probably wouldn’t have stood for that shit, but Emma was tired and she still had her egomaniacal parents to deal with.

“So you don’t have a proxy that can fight tomorrow? If you lose, you can still declare war, right? But at least you would’ve pretended to try and save a few innocents along the way. Could help you when you recruit your army. And where did Regina get all those soldiers anyway?”

“I’m still trying to figure out who’s who.” Snow said. “It’s not like we all knew each other back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“I’ll fight Regina as your proxy.” David announced, clutching at the hilt of his sword.

“Charming, no you can’t.” Snow instantly started stressing.

“It’s what’s right Snow. Emma has a point. It’s what a good person would do.”

Emma just barely managed to not roll her eyes again. Snow was in tears already. Clearly not so much about the people like she was about her husband.

“This isn’t to death right?” A thought suddenly struck Emma. “Regina said until whoever concedes.”

“It can go either way.” David answered. “But since I’ve been given this chance, I will make sure to kill her. For the sake of my family and my kingdom.”

Emma sighed. She’ll worry about keeping everyone alive in the morning. Right now she had to go smooth things over with Henry.

“Okay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow then. You probably wanna spend some time together...” She suddenly felt awkward.

“No Emma, we want to spend time with our daughter.”

And as one the dwarves rose and exited the diner, leaving their queen to do just that.

Emma reluctantly sat down again.

* * *

 

Regina strolled up Mifflin Street with a pleased smile on her face.

Mayor Mills had demanded respect much the same way that the Evil Queen did. The absurdity of those idiots to think they had any right to rule over her. Regina had missed it all: the reverence, the dresses, the adrenaline, the _magic_.

She halted outside of her mansion and tilted her head to the side. Ever since the curse broke, Mifflin Street had been abandoned. No one wanted to be anywhere near her. Like her evil would somehow manage to seep into the earth and crawl into their homes at night and infect them.

“Well, if this land is no longer in use.” Regina slyly smirked and raised her hands in the air.

Old Rumple would not be pleased as he owned some of the properties on Mifflin that Regina didn’t. But Regina didn’t care. It actually made her want to do it even more.

 _Let them come. Let them all come_.

The earth shook and trembled when Regina started her landscaping project. In place of the Mayoral Mansion, a replica of her Dark Palace rose up and she smiled at the home that she had built so many years ago. Not Leopold, not anyone else. It was _she_ who had brought the magnificent structure into existence.

She flattened the houses around her, creating vast green lawns with beautiful flower beds. Regina took her time relocating and restoring her prized apple tree and then created stables too, smiling when the stallion she’d commandeered from the Storybrooke Stables that morning, walked inside, unprompted.

Regina had felt an instant connection to him. He’d been in a separate corral, away from the other horses. From the way he restlessly paced she could almost feel his agitation at being trapped in the small enclosure. Before she had approached him, the stallion had been a lovely chestnut. But black had always been Regina’s colour.

It had definitely been high time that Regina got back on that horse, she reasoned with a pleased smirk.

She created barracks for her soldiers who she summoned forth from further down the street. They took up residence in various spots in and around the palace. Becoming as stalk still as statues once in position.

Regina then took her time walking through the castle, caressing her hands over the stone walls. She’d changed a few things of course, making certain aspects of her former home more modern. The large kitchen for instance, was fairly similar to her old one and Regina was in the mood to bake that night, but first she needed to concentrate on setting up her wards.

She sat down in the large foyer and closed her eyes. Protection spells were easy to do, but those that were self-sustaining and not even the likes of Rumplestiltskin could penetrate, took a considerable amount of energy and focus.

First Regina reinforced the barrier surrounding Storybooke, adding a cloak of invisibility to hide the town from outsiders. With all the magic flying around and the current plague of peasant mentality, they couldn’t risk any outsiders accidently stumbling upon them.

The spell didn’t take much energy as the town barrier already had its own magic source retained from the Dark Curse.

After that was complete, Regina took a deep breath and started on setting the magical walls around the border of her new domain. There, in the reincarnation of her Dark Palace, Regina made herself untouchable from those who sought to destroy her. To hurt her. She didn’t need any of them. She had magic back and she had her horse. Perhaps he wasn’t Rocinante, but he would be every bit as magnificent.

Regina caught herself when she realised that she was creating a way for two people to still enter her shelter. Before she could think any more of it, Regina sighed and continued on.

It wasn’t as though those two people would ever set foot in the Evil Queen’s lair either way.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Emma watched as David expertly wielded his sword, somewhat envious of his skill. She had shown none of that finesse when she had fought the dragon. It was by sheer luck and tenacity alone that she hadn’t been turned into a piece of burnt toast and stomped to death.

“So swords can fight against magic?” She asked Ruby – _Red_ – standing next to her.

They were in the backlot at Granny’s, getting ready to head out to the clock tower. Earlier that morning they had found the street cornered off with tiny flags on rope acting as partitions. All in Regina’s royal colours of Burgundy and Black.

“To an extent.” Red answered. “Your father’s sword has a few enchantments on it, and if he can block Regina’s spells and get close enough, he might stand a chance.”

Emma nodded pensively.

“But Regina can fight without magic as well.” Red added wistfully, and Emma’s forehead crinkled even more.

No way Madam Mayor ever held a sword in her life. Not only because she was too prim and proper looking, but she had _magic_ , why would she even bother risking ruining her manicure?

“Yeah? You saw her yourself?”

Red hummed and then smirked.

“Don’t tell Snow this, but she’s better with a bow too. Not as good as Granny, but still good. I only saw her once with a sword though and let me tell you, some of the men wished she’d stuck to magic. It’s a lot less… _messy_.”

Dear god, her father was going to die today. Emma’s only saving grace would be appealing to Regina for mercy. To please not kill him and just rule over Storybrooke like she had been ruling for the last twenty eight years.

* * *

 

It was five minutes to noon and the whole town was there, somehow staying behind the partitions without instruction, creating a perfect square ring in the middle. Emma was grateful for that. She needed to be there for her family, not worry about crowd control.

When the clock struck twelve, the crowd on one side parted and a deathly silence overcame them as the Evil Queen herself made her way through on horseback once again. Though unlike the day before, the black stallion was bare of armour, not even a saddle, as Regina sat regally on his back, dressed in tight dark leathers. A large ruby pendant lay just above her ample breasts and a long sword lazily hung at her side.

Regina took her time walking the horse toward the Charmings, her eyes focused on David, ignoring the crowd, until the now familiar whistling of an arrow flew at her. She caught it without diverting her gaze and smirked devilishly. A second later the arrow was embedded in the thigh of one of the dwarves.

Emma wasn’t entirely sure which one.

The Queen gracefully dismounted, finally removing her intimidating glare from David to focus on her horse. She whispered to the dark beast under her breath while she ran her fingers along his muscular flank and soothingly up his neck. The horse snorted his appreciation, nudging her affectionately, before walking off to the side, leaving Emma with an unobstructed view of the leather clad queen in all her splendour.

Emma would’ve probably kept staring, was it not for Henry burrowing under her arm, clutching his storybook to his chest. They’d almost fought again that morning about him bringing it. Emma didn’t see the point, but the Kid was treating it like a security blanket and she really had bigger things to worry about.

“Ready yourself, Shepard.” Regina’s husky voice echoed through the quiet, punctuated by the singing of her sword when she drew it from its sheath.

The blade was black with a burgundy handle. Emma smirked. Regina was taking colour coding to a whole ‘nother level.

David, braver than Emma would’ve been, lifted his sword and marched forward. She was kinda proud to be his child in that moment.

When the first sound of the clashing swords reverberated down Main Street, the crowd went wild, many shouting for death. She was surprised to hear a few shouts in support of Regina. Albeit only a handful.

Her attention was drawn back to the queen. Regina moved as though the sword was an actual extension of her arm. Emma wasn’t sure what magic looked like, but Regina didn’t seem to be making use of it as she ducked and lunged, her long braid swinging through the air while she danced around the less nimble Prince Charming.

In spite of that, it was David who drew first blood when he sliced open a leather clad thigh. Emma felt her heart jump into her throat as a mixed storm of emotions roiled in her stomach. She didn’t want Regina to win, but now it felt like she didn’t want the woman to lose either.

The response from the crowd was overwhelming.

The Queen took a step back to examine her wound. She acknowledged the strike with an unexpectedly courteous nod and then lunged forward again. It became painfully clear that Regina had been holding back before. She toyed with Charming as she struck at him repeatedly and caused him to retreat from his assault. Regina then sliced through his torso causing blood to drip down his abdomen.

A superficial wound, Emma noted and breathed again while she clutched onto Henry as tightly as he was holding onto her. The strike was followed by a kick of a heeled boot to the gut and vicious punch to the face with the fist holding onto her sword.

David went stumbling to the ground and Regina instantly stepped onto his wrist, causing a pained cry from the prince as he was forced to let go of his sword. Regina kicked it to the side and casually deflected a second arrow aimed for her head, still focused on Charming staring back at her with wide eyes.

“Do you concede?” Regina asked, sounding rather amicable given the circumstances. Emma was distracted though by her flushed and heaving chest, wondering when those puppies were just going to pop out of the leather corset under such strain.

David looked to Snow who was staring at the ground, so he looked to his daughter, who was staring at Regina’s chest. He then sighed and nodded.

Regina smirked and sheathed her sword and for the first time turned her attention to Emma and Henry. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she followed Emma’s inappropriate gaze and stalked closer. Snow was busy doting over Charming while the crowd remained stricken in realization that good had definitely not won that day.

“We’ll beat you!” Henry shouted at his mother, holding up the storybook as though it was a bible and Regina a vampire.

It snapped Emma out of her lustful trance.

“It seems as though I have already won, my little prince.” Regina smirked but was still unable to hide the hurt and affection his outburst had caused from flashing in her eyes.

“I’m not yours.” Henry scowled. “Emma is my real mom.”

Emma winced even as Regina stood tall and proud staring down her defiant son. She was unfortunately used to such accusations. She’d had over a year of hatred and suspicion from the boy.

“Well, I guess that is correct.” Regina sneered. “No son of mine would behave the way you have.”

“You made everyone think I was crazy!”

Regina hummed and briefly closed her eyes like she was gathering herself.

“And what would have happened, you think, had I told them you were telling the truth? Even if I had wanted to _confess_ , who do you think would’ve believed me?”

Henry was quiet as he considered her words.

“Need I remind you Henry, you hid that book from me for a very long time. And when you deemed it fit to inform me, you had already made up your mind as to who you think I am.”

Regina caught another arrow flying at her and sent it off into the crowd, a loud cry signifying it had reached its target.

“Whatever the scenario, it was never a good outcome for me.”

“And that’s all that matters to you isn’t it, Regina?” This time she did flinch as her son called her by her first name. “You’re selfish and evil.”

“Perhaps.” She smiled, after gathering herself again. “Self-preservation has always been a talent of mine... Miss Swan.” She focused on the blonde again, who felt awkward, like an outsider as she watched the two interact. At times she wanted to admonish Henry, other times agree with him.

It’s been a very, very confusing day. She turned her full attention to the Queen of Storybrooke.

“I’m very certain you’d be the wonderful mother Henry deserves.” Emma felt a lump in her throat at the total lack of sarcasm in the statement.

Emma nodded mindlessly and watched Regina turn around then clutched tighter to a shaking Henry. She’d expected it was anger that had him so overwhelmed, but soon noticed his cheeks flushed with tears.

They both watched Regina mount her horse and turn toward the crowd.

“Citizens of Storybrooke.” Her voice rung out, showing none of the emotional turmoil she’d just been through. “ _You’re welcome_.” Regina smirked darkly and seemed to relish the confused murmur that went through those gathered. “You’re welcome for the amenities I have provided you with, saving you from chamber pots and a bi-monthly soak in the icy streams of the Enchanted Forest.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and the crowds’ confusion turned into angry scowls. “You’re welcome for the education and the jobs you now have. I’ve given you the opportunity to provide a comfortable living for your families, to _read_ bedtime stories to your children, to live in a world without the threat of Ogres, famine and disease.” She allowed a moment for her words sink in. “The curse has been broken, I have defeated Prince Charming in honourable battle. As your Queen, I hereby advise you to live your lives as you have been for the last 28 years. For those still in upset at circumstances as they stand, I will be holding court at City Hall tomorrow morning.”

With that she kicked her stallion in the flanks and trotted off, head held high, not sparing anyone a second glance.

“She doesn’t want me anymore.” Henry whispered in a tiny voice and all Emma could do was pull him closer to her chest.

* * *

 

Regina held tightly onto her horse’s mane, unable to fight the tears leaking out of her eyes as she raced back to her castle. _Just another minute and none of them will see_ , she thought, spurring her stallion on.

Regina had yet to name him, each time she tried she drew a blank. _Horses pick their own names_ , she heard Daniel’s voice in her head. She often wondered whether it was their mutual love of the animals that had brought them together. Aside from that, it was also her intense need to get out of her mother’s web that practically drove Regina into Daniel’s arms. Yes, years of reflection had Regina consider a lot of things. She was so young. So foolish. Such a big believer in True Love. Like all she had to do to end her suffering was find a True Love and then everything would suddenly be better.

She rode right into the palace stables and dismounted. Thoughts of her younger self had made her angry enough to replace the hurt and melancholy. Diligently she picked up her brushes and started grooming her stallion.

“You were such a good boy today.” Regina murmured platitudes to her companion. “We showed them not to mess with us, didn’t we?” She smirked, feeling better by the second.

* * *

 

Granny’s was packed.

Everyone spoke animatedly about the match. Snow was off licking Charming’s wounds and Emma was treating her distraught son to some hot chocolate. Really, what the fuck did she – or her parents for that matter – know about raising a child? Regina was nuts if she believed Emma would just suddenly know what to do.

As she contemplated how the hell she was going to be a responsible parent, the town contemplated what to do about their new Queen. They’d been expecting fireballs and executions all over the place. But Regina had been rather understanding during her smooth seizure of the town. Not a single life had been lost since the curse broke, not even those who’d sent arrows flying at her head.

Emma frowned and when Henry was finished with his hot chocolate, she took him to one of the rooms at the B&B and asked Granny to keep an eye on him.

She then got into her yellow Beetle and drove the all too familiar road to 108 Mifflin street. Only, it wasn’t as familiar any more. Her brows rose high into her hairline when she came to a stop in front of the large intimidating castle that had appeared overnight.

“Wow.” She breathed and got out of the car. She their for a moment and took in the beautiful landscape. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Emma snorted at the thought and shook her head starting up the considerably longer walkway leading to the palace. Her badge and gun was locked in the Beetle. This wasn’t a formal visit, and after seeing what Regina was capable of, she didn’t want to get on the Queen’s bad side.

Her steps faltered when she reached the large front doors, an armoured guard standing immobile at either side, not even acknowledging her existence. She took this as good sign and almost broke her hand trying to knock loud enough so the Queen would hear her. Regina should really magic a doorbell or one of those creepy brass knockers.

“You can’t go call her?” Emma muttered toward the silent and rigid guards.

The doors swung open then and Emma took that as an invitation, slowly entering the massive foyer. Much like the mansion, there was a large spiralling staircase going to the top floor, but Regina instead appeared on her right. Dressed in jeans and a tight fitting white shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, feet bare.

Well it was strangely warm in there. Almost welcomingly so.

Emma bit her lip as her eyes raked over the Queen of Storybrooke. Regina’s ever present smirk was firmly in place and dark eyes sparkled with amusement at Emma’s awkwardness and blatant appreciation of her castle and her person.

“Your Majesty.” Emma ducked her head and an unexpected blush overtook her. She had meant to say it sarcastically, but it came out sort of awestruck instead.

It got Emma a genuine smile from the brunette and she instantly stopped regretting it.

“Princess Emma.” Regina purred. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Emma frowned at the title and Regina’s smirk returned. She wanted to argue, but guessed that she _was_ kind of a princess. And she _had_ started it with the ‘your majesty’s’ and all that.

“I was wondering what you wanted me to do. Come tomorrow that is?”

Regina cocked her head to the side in question, and Emma really shouldn’t think it was as adorable as it was. Regina Mills _adorable_? Insanity. Yeah, she was definitely going insane.

“I mean, should I return to my role as Sheriff, given your… _history_ … with my family?”

“Ah.” Regina finally comprehended. “Well yes of course. I admit in the beginning I thought you severely under qualified and generally to incompetent to fill the position. With good reason I might add.” She pointedly stared and Emma could hardly argue with that. “But you’ve proven yourself useful Sheriff Swan. And you are the Saviour after all.” Again Emma was surprised at the lack of sarcasm. “As we still find ourselves in this realm, this town will need to function in a manner that will not attract unwanted attention.” Emma found herself nodding along. “I intend on resuming my role as Mayor, and I’m hoping that the rest of the town will continue on with their duties as well. With time moving forward, we’ll need to focus on expanding the school and the hospital. Let me tell you, these peasants tend to multiply like rabbits.” She chuckled and Emma found herself smiling as she looked at the woman.

Was this really the Evil Queen? It couldn’t be.

“You know, you’re not as bad as they’re saying you are.”

Regina took a few steps until she was right up in Emma’s personal space. The blonde was loathed to admit that she had missed the Mayor’s frequent invasions.

“Actually Miss Swan, the woman they knew was every bit as bad as they say. Perhaps even more so.”

“So you’ve changed?”

“Hardly.” Regina chuckled under her breath. “I’ve just had 28 years to rethink my life. To better prioritize where I spend my energies.”

“So you’re priorities have changed?”

“Exactly.”

“That why you abandoned your son?”

Regina’s features darkened instantly as she took a step back and glared at the Sheriff.

“You’re a fine one to talk about _abandonment_.” Regina sneered.

It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it had. Emma should’ve expected it really. But this jean clad, sort of laid back Regina had caught her off guard. And she _had_ asked for it by throwing the first verbal punch.

“He may not realise or admit it just yet, but he misses you.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Miss Swan. I _am_ the Evil Queen.” Regina lifted her arms and in a puff of purple she transformed into a black high collared dress, flashing her cleavage at Emma, not helping with the blonde’s coherence at all. “Did you not notice the attempts on my life? Have you not heard the threats of execution and revolt?”

Emma ducked her head, of course she knew about that. Hell, her parents were at the helm of most of it. But what did that have to do with their son.

“Just stop deflecting, Regina. Henry loves you and needs you in his life.”

Regina cackled menacingly.

“Perhaps.” She sobered, turning smouldering chocolaty eyes onto Emma. “And I wasn’t deflecting. I was stating mere facts. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, it’s the ones I care about who always seem to be in danger.” Regina murmured. “Henry is safe with you. Happy. He’ll be able to go to school and make friends who aren’t afraid to visit him at home because of who his mother is. At this point in time, Miss Swan, you can offer him things I simply cannot, regardless of my desire to fulfil that role.”

Emma went slack jawed.

“Was it not your love for your new-born baby; your desire to provide him with what was best for him, instead of best for you? Was it not that reasoning that allowed you to give him up for adoption?”

Emma’s eyes grew watery as understanding filled her. All she could do was nod.

She watched Regina swallow thickly.

“Now that that’s settled.” Regina lifted her chin. “Proper etiquette dictates that you announce yourself before you call on the Queen. Please be sure to ask for permission next time you’re in the mood to invade my home Sheriff, or I might not be as amenable as I have been this evening.”

Another nod of acknowledgement.

“Good. Please see yourself out.” She dismissed. Then turned around with a swoosh of material and a sassy flick of that long hair she seemed to only grow out for her Evil Queen outfits.

Emma stared as Regina disappeared back through the door she had come from earlier, she noticed that it looked an awful lot like the Mayor’s kitchen used to before the ostentatious renovations. She smiled. The Evil Queen was definitely dead.

Long live Regina Mills.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Emma didn’t sleep that night. She couldn’t. Her mind was swimming.

An all-consuming thought. She wished she could still call it conflicting emotions, but she was pretty sure that she respected and admired the adoptive mother of her son. Regina played the role of evil queen well, keeping everyone at a distance, not that Emma had heard of anyone really making an effort to get to know the woman behind the cleavage.

Well there was Ruby and Snow. Ruby spoke about Regina with a fearful veneration. Snow, who knew Regina before, during and after her Evil Queen stage, should’ve been the expert on all things Regina related. But all she had to say was: _She’s evil_.

Emma really needed someone to tell her what had happened there already. She knew about the sleeping curse, Regina sending the Huntsman after Snow to take her heart and/or a few other organs and Regina taking her throne from her. But was it all because Regina wanted to be Queen? Was it because she thought Snow was prettier? No offense to her newly acquired mother, but Regina Mills was in a league of her own. Surely there had to be more to the story than seizing the crown? Things seemed a lot more personal than that.

Hell hath no fury right?

* * *

 

Emma walked into Granny’s for breakfast the next morning, surprised that most of the shops were starting to open up as Regina had _advised_. She greeted Ruby and ordered a coffee to help her through the day. For a few blissful moments it almost seemed like a regular day before the curse had been broken.

That was until the bell at the front door chimed and Mayor Mills herself stepped through the doorway, impeccably attired in black slacks and a crisp white shirt. Hair short again, visage expressionless, until she heard the loud gasps and saw the petrified stares, as the few diner patrons cowered in their booths.

Regina smirked then and walked up to the counter like nothing was out of place.

“Good morning, Sheriff.” She greeted, her voice light with amusement.

“Madam Mayor.” Emma returned, feeling oddly at ease at how familiar it all felt.

“Your usual, Your Majesty?” Red broke into the moment, head slightly bowed.

“Yes, thank you, Miss Lucas.”

Regina stood quietly at the counter, but Emma scanned the surrounding area for anyone stupid enough to try and assassinate the woman again. Red was back in record time though, thanking the Mayor for the large tip and grinning at her like she was star struck.

Seriously? This was still the same Regina, well a less frigid and scowl-y Regina, but the same one nonetheless. Why was everyone treating her differently? Oh yes, she could nuke them with fireballs now.

“I’ll expect the paperwork that’s already a week overdue, on my desk by noon, Sheriff Swan.” Regina smirked.

And that was the big difference, wasn’t it? That sentence would’ve usually been spat at Emma with disdain. Now it almost felt like an inside joke shared between two old friends.

“My apologies, Madam Mayor. It’s been an eventful few days, but I will have it on your desk by noon and not a second later.” Emma grinned.

Regina smiled at her then, before gliding out of the diner and the rest of its occupants released a collective breath of relief.

“I forgot how hot she was.” Red commented into Emma’s thoughts.

“She’s been hot for the last 28 years. How did you manage to forget that?” The blonde scoffed.

“Yeah, _physically_ , but Regina wears power so very well. She’s different with her magic. And Ruby wasn’t someone who recognized that. She just saw Regina as a stuffy, control freak.”

“And Red?”

“Red sees a queen.” She grinned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be Snow’s friend?”

“Her best friend. But Snow was never cut out to be a ruler. She’s too soft. She’s one of us and I love her for that. Regina taking over like she did yesterday saved a lot of lives. You saw her army, she didn’t need to go _one on one_ with anyone.”

“Did you lose a lot of people during their feud in the Enchanted Forest?”

Red nodded despondently. “I know it’s wrong, but sometimes I wonder if the right thing to do wouldn’t have been for Snow to just surrender. I’m sure Regina wouldn’t have killed her. She’s had plenty of opportunities to do so already, you know? But she hasn’t yet, and it would’ve been nice for Snow to at least offer, even though we never would’ve let her do that.”

A gasp had them turning to an even paler than usual Snow gaping at her best friend, chin trembling fiercely.

“Snow…” Red tried, but what could she do? Take it back?

“Is that really what you think?”

“I said we would’ve still stuck by you and that we love you, or are you just gonna ignore that part?” Red desperately tried.

Snow just turned and rushed out.

“Do you see?” Red sighed. “A Queen would’ve sucked it up and stood taller because of it. Regina has come out stronger after a lot worse had been said and done to her.”

Red jumped over the counter.

“All that aside, your mother _is_ my friend, so I’m gonna go fix my mess.” She smirked and rushed out after Snow.

Ugh, _women_ , Emma thought.

* * *

 

At ten minutes before twelve, Emma walked down the corridors of city hall to the Mayor’s office, actually feeling excited about seeing the woman. Looking back, there was always that air of anticipation that went with an impending confrontation with Regina.

She walked up to Regina’s secretary’s desk to announce herself, the older woman just waved her on inside. Emma wondered which fairy tale character _she_ was. She seemed the same as she was before the curse. Making a note to ask Regina about that, she opened the door to the Mayor’s office and seemingly stepped straight into another dimension.

Emma’s eyes were wide as she took in the the large hall she found herself in. Close to a hundred Storybrooke citizens were gathered in the enormous space that shouldn’t really exist given that the outside structure was still the same size.

Emma stuck to the wall and moved to where she could see where everyone’s attention was directed.

And there, elevated on a few steps, Regina sat on her throne, dressed once again as the Queen instead of the Mayor. And then Emma remembered, Regina had said that she would be holding court that morning.

* * *

 

Regina didn’t know half the people gathered. The curse had been very random in its selections when she hadn’t purposely specified anyone. But she definitely recognised the two people standing in front of her right then.

King Midas and Princess Abigail of the Golden Kingdom, her herald had announced.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed low and Regina lifted a brow at the unexpected show of respect, “let me be the first to congratulate you on adding to your ever growing kingdom and express my utmost esteem for your victory in the battle for Storybrooke and subsequent reclaiming of the White Kingdom.”

Regina smirked, she did enjoy having her ego stroked, but there was always a catch, wasn’t there?

“My daughter Abigail has spoken so highly of you and in that light I beg you to consider joining our kingdoms by honouring me in accepting her hand in marriage.”

Loud dramatic gasps echoed through the hall and Regina’s smirk darkened. She looked to Abigail, whose gaze hadn’t left the floor.

“Come closer, Princess Abigail.” Regina requested.

The princess instantly moved till she was about two steps away from the throne.

“I’m guessing that this wasn’t your idea, Katherine.” Regina murmured to her once friend. “Pardon me, Princess Abigail.” She corrected after the natural slip.

“I prefer Katherine.” Her friend finally made eye contact with a timid smile. “And as you know, my wants do not matter. As far as betrothals go though, I would be considered lucky to marry someone I had at least considered a friend, once upon a time.”

Regina smiled sincerely; she hadn’t thought she’d had a friend left in the world. Especially not Katherine who she had wronged in so many ways.

“We are no longer in our realm, Katherine. And I will not be forced into a marriage again by _anyone_. And neither will I permit the chauvinistic practice under my rule.” She watched Katherine’s shoulders sag in relief and a broader smile spread across her face. “The curse gave you a law degree. Holding court is taking up too much of my time. Though I’m not in need of a spouse, I am however in need of someone capable of taking on the role of Deputy Mayor to assist with the daily functioning of this town.”

Katherine’s grin practically split her face.

“And if your father has a problem with that, feel free to remind him that he is a guest in my kingdom and that I have no qualms in declaring war on the Golden Kingdom should his antiquated ways displease me.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The blonde flashed her a demure smile.

Regina leaned forward and took Katherine’s hand in her own and the princess ducked into a perfect curtsey.

“My pleasure, Katherine.” Regina smirked and gently brushed her lips over the knuckles of the blushing blonde.

She looked up to see King Midas’s victory grin as he completely misinterpreted the interaction.

“Next!” Regina announced while her guards escorted the two Royals from the room.

“Red of the White Kingdom.” The herald announced.

 _Well, well, well_.

Regina watched Red dip into a flimsy curtsy like only a peasant could, but kept her features blank.

“Your Majesty.” Red murmured, clearly uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. “Since the curse had been broken, I am afraid what that would mean come the full moon...”

Regina’s jaw clenched, remembering what happened to the girl and how she had no control when it did. God, it had completely slipped her mind.

“If you grant it, I will require assistance in being secured.” The wolf looked ashamed to admit.

The Queen rose from her dais and everybody dropped into a low bow. Out the corner of her eye, Regina caught sight of Emma Swan belatedly scrambling to follow.  She resisted the chuckle stuck in her throat, begging for release, and focused on the anxious werewolf in front of her.

Regina walked right up to Red and bid her to rise by placing two slender fingers below her chin and gently lifting.

“Are you ashamed of what you are, Little Red?” Regina husked, once they made eye contact.

Red’s instantly dropping gaze said enough.

“You shouldn’t be.” Regina murmured and trailed her fingers up Red’s strong jaw and down her neck, delighting in the involuntary shiver she caused. Whether it was fear or lust or disgust, Regina didn’t quite care to know.

“You are a magnificent creature.” She smiled warmly when Red looked up in surprise. “You should be proud of your bloodline. I’ve always respected the wolves in my kingdom, and Storybrooke will be no different.” Red seemed to relax somewhat at this, even more so when Regina took a step back to appraise her more thoroughly.

“I will have a solution for you soon.” She smiled. “Calm your heart till then.”

“Thank you, Majesty.” Red bowed this time instead of curtseying and it suited her a lot better.

Regina nodded and climbed to her throne again.

“Next!” She demanded.

* * *

 

_Was Regina gay?_

Emma’s perpetual state of befuddlement was doing nothing to help her think clearly. Did Regina just accept a betrothal to Katherine? She was definitely all up in Ruby’s space. Emma scowled. She had thought that that was _their_ special thing. Clearly Regina just liked being all up in people’s business.

“Next!”

She jumped when Regina’s commanding voice rang around the room.

“Princess Emma of the White Kingdom.” The armoured guard announced.

 _Who were these people?_ They always wore their helms. Were their identities supposed to be secret? Nobody’s been reported missing, so where did Regina’s guards come from? Emma got lost in thought, but then realised that _she_ was Princess Emma of the White Kingdom and everyone was staring at her.

She stumbled forward until she was standing in front of Regina who didn’t bother hiding her amusement. Emma was really tired of looking like an idiot in front of this woman.

She was definitely the odd man out. Not used to all this etiquette shit. But she’d try, since she was clearly in the minority and she didn’t wanna show any disrespect. Emma almost laughed. There was a time where she hadn’t given a damn about showing Regina disrespect.

“Your Majesty.” She bowed with her folder to her chest, ‘cause she doubted a curtsy was even possible in her tight jeans. “With all due respect, I’m actually here to see the Mayor.” She looked up to see what Regina thought of that, to find that the woman was smiling, which was even more terrifying since Regina looked so much more beautiful with her features softened like that.

“My apologies, Princess Emma,” she kindly stated and hardened her gaze on the crowd, nodding to one of her guards.

“Her Majesty, Queen Regina, ruler of the Dark Kingdom, ruler of the White Kingdom, reigning Queen of Storybrooke, hereby calls an end to today’s proceedings. Her Majesty will be seeing to her subjects starting eight in the morrow.”

The hall cleared in record time, Emma barely noticed as she stood smiling at the Queen. Regina transformed back into the clothes she wore that morning and walked into a separate office from the larger hall, beckoning Emma to follow.

“Coffee, Sheriff Swan?” Regina offered when she sat down behind her old desk, motioning for Emma to take the seat opposite in the very familiar environment. It didn’t help the blonde relax at all.

“No thank you, Madame Mayor.” She awkwardly replied, even though her throat was currently dry and in need of fluids. And when had Regina started having this effect on her? She blamed Red for pointing out how much hotter Regina had suddenly become.

Emma placed the paperwork on the desk between them. “Did you have a good morning?” She found herself asking. That was also new, this want to stay in Regina’s presence and wondering how she was doing. “No more assassination attempts? If you want to press charges, those guys you – uh – threw with arrows, are still in hospital. I could take them in as soon as they’re released?”

Emma frowned.

“I’m not sure how this is going to work? I know you have a royal guard, and maybe they would deal with them? I’m not sure where I fit into all of this Regina? I mean Your Majesty – Uh Madame Mayor?” She blushed and felt mortified at her babbling.

“I’m still figuring it out as well, Miss Swan.” Her voice was like warm butter and Emma felt it trickling down her spine. “Currently you are the authority on all things law enforcement related, how do you suggest we proceed?”

Emma was momentarily dumbstruck. _Regina Mills_ was asking her for her opinion.

“Do you mean regarding your attackers or setting up a system that would run in conjunction with the Sheriff’s department and your Royal Guard?”

“The latter. Since I will not be pressing charges against my attackers.”

Emma wanted to ask why, but she didn’t want to push for too much too soon. They were actually talking about work, and not fighting about personal shit for once. And Regina was treating her like she was _competent_ ; she’d be damned to prove the woman wrong in showing her trust in her proficiency. In just two days, Regina had managed to affirm her as both a parent and as Sheriff of Storybrooke. Emma’s chest was threatening to burst with pride even through her awkwardness.

“Well, I think that you need to introduce me to whoever is in charge of your guard and then he or she and I, will work together. I think it’ll be best if the Sheriff’s department deals with crimes as per usual. Anything endangering you or those directly in the Queen’s employ, will be diverted to your guard of course. I think that’s how it usually works right?”

“You’re quite right, Sheriff. And I don’t have anyone in charge of my guard, hence you’ll be working directly with me should any further issues arise.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully.

“Your guys seem well trained; I was wondering if I could use some of them sometime? Like if another angry mob gathers, or there’s fire and I need to do crowd control. Or maybe another dragon appears.” She grinned. “I know the budget only covers one deputy, but things are a little tense at the moment, I could really use some manpower as back up should things go south again.”

Emma swallowed hard and looked to find Regina staring at her with an expression that Emma could’ve sworn was ‘impressed’.

“My guard is at your disposal, Sheriff.” Regina smiled again, but seemed to gather herself a second later. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a lot to get done.”

Emma stood instantly. Of course; Regina had been busy before, and now she was doing two jobs.

“Thank you for your time Madame Mayor.” She smiled apologetically while she backed out of the office.

“And Miss Swan,” Emma froze and looked back into dark piercing eyes, “when we’re alone, you may call me Regina.”

Emma grinned all the way back to the station.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Later that evening Regina was brushing down Alexander, her black stallion, who she had finally managed to name. It was a kingly name, fit for the Queen’s mount, aptly christened after Alexander the Great, conqueror of lands, much like she was. Regina was considering making a play for the Golden Kingdom just to hand it to Katherine as a show of good faith. But she first had to lull the citizens of Storybrooke. She was amazed at all she could accomplish when she completely ignored Snow White.

Regina had been impressed with Emma that day. The woman was like a giant puppy, big adorable eyes and all. You just show her a little kindness and she does the tricks without prompting. Not like Regina had intended to be as forthcoming as she had been, but when you are that close to execution and someone literally rushes to put themselves in between you and your would-be killers, it tended to change the way you saw that person. And it hadn’t even been the first time Emma had saved her. But it had been the first time Emma had saved knowing full well who Regina was and what she had done.

Yes, Emma Swan certainly possessed the Charming bravado, with the proverbial balls and aptitude to back it up.

Regina scowled when she felt someone trying to get through her wards. She followed the feeling to the front of her palace where her ire instantly rose when she found none other than Snow White standing there. Regina was tempted to change from her riding garb to her Queen’s dress, but decided that of all people, Snow White didn’t need the show. Regina assiduously hated the woman in all of her personas.

“Why are you doing this Regina?” Snow whined when the Queen stopped in front of her.

“ _Why_?” Regina cackled humourlessly. “Why did I choose to protect myself rather than be executed and banished from the town that _I_ created?” She asked. “Are you habitually _this_ level stupid or is today a special occasion?”

Snow wasn’t even fazed by the explanation or the insult.

“We wouldn’t have executed you.”

“Well I don’t really believe that. But let’s say that I do. Banishment? Banished to where exactly? Send me over the border and hope I don’t remember to come after you again? Why would I allow that?”

“You need to pay for your crimes, Regina.”

“And what are those exactly? Do I need to be sentenced for curse casting?”

“Yes. And you killed my father. You tried to kill me.”

“I usurped the throne. It’s common practice to dispose of the rightful successors in such a case. Frowned upon yes, but hardly a _crime_. And Sidney killed your father. As Queen, and ruler of the White Kingdom all acts in my name are not considered crimes, no matter how affected _you_ might be by them. I had amnesty from being persecuted as was the law of most of the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest.” She smirked. “And let me remind you that this all happened in _another_ _realm_. Regardless, should you want me punished for your father’s death, I will have to insist that you be persecuted for Daniels’.”

“Your mother killed Daniel!”

“Sidney killed your father.”

“Under your instruction.”

“Daniel died because of your gullibility.”

“I was a child!” Snow shouted.

“Indeed.” Regina sneered. “Tell me Snow, at what age would you consider someone old enough to use their common sense? To be held responsible for their actions? To be held to a promise? I know in this realm the age is about eighteen for a child to be seen as an adult, but it was definitely younger in the Enchanted Forest, wouldn’t you agree?”

“No, I think it was the same in the Enchanted Forest actually. The expectation was just more on younger children.”

“Agreed.” Regina’s sneer grew darker. “By your own admission, I was little more than a child myself when I was forced to marry your pig off a father.”

“You will not speak of him like that!”

“I shall speak about that bastard however a very well please. You think it was just your hand in Daniel’s death that caused my hatred of you?”

Snow looked a bit taken aback by this. She had thought it was just that. She hadn’t done anything else to Regina. She had loved her.

“Of course you do. You’re as self-absorbed now as you were back then. At any point I could’ve had you murdered as easily as I had your father. Did you ever wonder why I didn’t just suffocate you with a pillow in your sleep?”

Snow frowned in response.

“No, death would not have been a fair retribution. For years you saw what he did to me. You saw the bruises, you saw the neglect. Years of abuse that he didn’t bother hiding because he was _King_. _Years_ , Snow White. You were a young woman when you found me lying beaten in my chambers for the umpteenth time. You even called the healer once or twice to come and assist me. Did that change your clingy idealistic relationship with him?” Regina was stalking closer and closer to the woman now. “Did you even think of acknowledging my suffering? No. You _chose_ to turn a blind eye. You chose to keep me in that prison of torment. You think I didn’t know about the times you sent the guards after me when I attempted to escape?”

Regina was standing inches away from her now, outside of the barrier.

“Daniel’s death was but the first wound you inflicted upon me, and slowly that wound festered over the years as you revealed yourself as the selfish little brat you remain till this day.” She sneered. “Why _me_ Snow? Why couldn’t you just let me go? You could’ve had a different mother. One who actually wanted you and none of this would’ve happened. Even after I banished you, you insisted on rallying an army to fight me. If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you are obsessed with me.” Regina smirked, her eyes flashing darkly when she noticed Snow White wincing.

Weakness. She was like a dog with a bone. Regina pressed her body flush against her nemesis. Lowering her lips against her ear and was rewarded with a shudder.

“Have you wanted me all these years, Snow?” She rasped seductively. “Do you think about me when your husband is sweating all over you? Do you wish it was me in his stead? My lips against your neck and my fingers curled inside of you?”

Snow let out a low, quivering, moan and Regina retreated back behind her barrier, eyes wide, mouth agape.

“Gods, it’s true!” She gasped in shock, even before Snow guiltily managed to look at her again. “No.” Regina stated shaking her head in disbelief. She had just been messing with Snow, she’d never thought… “Just… _no_.” And in a whirl of purple smoke Regina fled into her palace.

* * *

 

“Hey Mary- _Snow_.” Emma greeted when the ghostly form of her mother entered their apartment a few hours later. “You okay?” She asked concerned. “You missed dinner.” Snow just walked passed her, straight into her room closing the door behind her.

David was on night shift at the Sheriff’s station and Emma wondered whether she should call him and let him know his wife had turned into a zombie. She was surprised that the Mayor allowed her father in the position as deputy, but she’d also done nothing when the school had appointment Snow as principle after Mr McDonald, the old principle, decided he preferred being a farmer instead.

Perhaps Emma would’ve called David if Mary Margaret was still treating her as a friend instead of trying very hard to be a mother. She wasn’t sure what a daughter would do in this situation. Her apathy made Emma feel guilty, but it was about 28 years too late for bonding. And she was even less inclined to play the dutiful daughter when she learned that they didn’t _have_ to send her away. That they actually listened to Rumplestiltskin and sent her off on blind faith alone, not even knowing where she would end up.

Who does that? They could blame Regina for a lot of things, but not that. No, that was all on them.

Emma knew that she needed to move out of the loft, but it wasn’t like people were relocating out of Storybrooke or even _could_ if they wanted to. She will probably have to buy some land in the forest somewhere and build a house from scratch if she wanted her own place. Regina taking up most of Mifflin also displaced a whole lot of citizens. In the Queen’s defence, they had vacated their premises the instant the curse broke. And she heard that the land belonged to Regina anyway, well some of it was owned by Gold too. The man had just up and disappeared, everyone’s thinking he went over the border and lost his memory and was drifting around Maine wondering who he was.

But then wouldn’t he just think he was Gold and just come right back to Storybrooke? She’d have to ask Regina about that. Emma had noticed that she had started making a list of things she wanted to ask Regina. She couldn’t wait till she saw her again. Even going so far as to Google how to write a formal letter to ask permission to visit Regina at her palace.

It was absolutely ridiculous.

She heard Henry come down the stairs, another topic she needed to discuss with Regina.

“Hey Kid, don’t you wanna go visit your mom?” It was wrong to use him, but Emma technically wasn’t. She still thought that it would be good for Regina and Henry to spend time together and if Emma got to see the brunette queen as well, all the better.

 _Win-win_.

Henry filled his glass with water and turned toward Emma. “She’s not my mom anymore. _You_ are. Start acting like it.” He snapped in an eerie Regina-like fashion and stomped up the stairs again.

Emma sighed. Kid had a point, but the way he made it was not on. She considered following after him, she probably should’ve, she just didn’t feel like it. What would Regina do? Emma put it on the list to ask the Queen when she saw her next.

Puberty and mommy issues did not a happy child make.

* * *

 

“Henry hurry up or we’ll be late and then no pancakes at Granny’s!” Emma shouted up the stairs.

M&M was still lost in her own world, but a lot less pale than that first day. David was worried, which made Emma worry, but Snow White had refused to divulge what was wrong to anyone. So they just assumed she was upset that Regina - her arch nemesis - was now Queen.

Henry came barrelling down the stairs, backpack strapped on and five minutes later they walked into Granny’s for the promised pancakes. The place was packed with the morning rush. Since Regina hadn’t gone all vengeful Evil Queen on them, more and more citizens were falling into their usual daily routines.

It was right after Red left with their order that the bell rang, announcing another customer. Emma felt Regina’s presence even before the hush fell over the crowded diner. She shuddered when she heard the familiar staccato of Regina’s heels rhythmically clicking over the linoleum and toward them.

“Sheriff Swan.” She greeted. “Prince Henry.” Her voice was warm and soft and Emma glanced up into a heated gaze. She had expected Regina’s attention to be on Henry, not her.

She turned to look at her son fidgeting as he tried to hide his want to go to his brunette mother.

“Hey, Mom.” He choked out and Regina’s eyes fluttered closed before taking a deep fortifying breath. She then nodded to herself, before continuing on to the counter.

Both Emma and Henry slumped over the table, feeling the instant loss of Regina’s proximity.

* * *

 

Red watched the Queen approach, getting ready to get her order as soon as possible.

“Your Majesty.” She husked in greeting.

“Good morning, Miss Lucas.” Regina was all formal and serious. Red had seen how the woman had to practically tear herself away from her son, it looked painful. “I see you’re quite busy this morning. I was hoping for a moment of your time.”

“I can make time.” Red instantly responded. “How long do you need me for?”

“Five minutes or so.” Regina seemed pleased by her answer and Red relaxed.

“Granny, be back in five!”

Eugenia Lucas came flying out of the kitchen, reprimand at the ready until she spotted Regina with her granddaughter.

“I assure you this will not take long, Mrs Lucas.” Regina explained.

Granny reluctantly nodded her acquiescence and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Uh… I’m not really in a position to offer a suitable place to entertain you, Your Majesty.” Red realised in a panic.

Regina smiled and Red relaxed again a blush spreading over her cheeks. Regina nodded toward the back and Red followed her blindly, straight into the small storage room. The Queen closed the door behind them, drowning out most of the sounds from the patrons animatedly discussing what the evil queen was planning on doing to their beloved waitress and friend.

Without preamble, Regina removed a long rectangular jewelery box from her bag, flicked it open, and presented Red with what was inside.

The confused waitress cocked her head to the side in question.

“Uhm. It’s beautiful?” She commented on the necklace with the small ruby pendant.

“Well I’m glad you think so dear. Because it’s yours.” Regina smirked, seemingly taking pleasure in Red’s confusion.

“T-Thank you, Your Majesty. B-but why?”

“Because I made a promise to you, dear.” Regina murmured as she removed the necklace. “May I?” She asked, motioning for Red to turn around.

The werewolf did as instructed, trying to ignore the goose bumps spreading up her neck after Regina brushed her mass of brown locks out of the way. Red couldn’t stop the shudder though when Regina gently gripped her bicep and turned her back around again after she was done fastening the clasp.

The Queen took her time admiring Red’s throat, lightly brushing her fingers over the waitress’s collarbones, trailing down to circle the pendant.

“The enchantment took me hours.” Regina whispered, looking up into Red’s eyes. “But I’m confident that it will work as intended.”

Regina smiled when she saw understanding dawn in the werewolf’s eyes.

“When the full moon beckons you in a few days’ time, you will need to embrace your instincts.” Regina instructed. “The enchantment will allow you to stay conscious during the transformation. It will give you control over your wolf.”

Red gaped at her.

“I suggest that you memorise that feeling, dear. Remember the change. If you do so, you will eventually be able to transform at will.”

Red’s eyes went wide, and before she could stop herself, she was hugging Regina while thanking her profusely. When she finally realised just who she was embracing, Red let go and fell to her knees, tears of joy still streaming down her face as she pressed her forehead against Regina’s flat stomach, unable to let go completely.

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” The wolf rasped, even as her hands clung to Regina’s hips of their own volition.

Red hadn’t thought it possible. Regina had given her the ultimate gift.

“Whatever you need. I’m at your service.” Red looked up into Regina’s darkened eyes.

The woman didn’t seem uncomfortable, or angry at her emotional state. It was an intense moment as Red burrowed her face against Regina’s shirt, wondering what the taut and undoubtedly smooth skin would feel like against her lips. The days before Wolf’s Time had always left Red more amorous than usual.

But much like at court a few days prior, Regina’s slender fingers found their way around Red’s chin and summoned the woman to stand. Red remained close however, her body seemingly forgetting who she was with, her heightened emotions stopping her from moving further away. She towered over Regina, but the Queen’s stance dominated the interaction.

Regina smiled and cupped Red’s cheek.

“I do not require your servitude, Puppy.” Regina smirked at the nickname, and Red found she didn’t even mind.

Regina respected her kind. Red was a monster to others. If she’d changed and run wild at the full moon, all those people out there in the diner, who had been smiling at her just a few moments ago, would’ve formed a mob and called for her execution. But she had the Queen on her side now. Regina had made it safe for her to be herself.

“However,” Regina’s hand slipped behind her neck, “should you wish to warm my bed and share in the carnal pleasures only two creatures of our particularly feral predispositions can indulge in, you may call on me at my home.” Regina smirked again when Red’s eyes widened and then darkened with lust. “The invitation is optional, Little Red,” she grinned, “and the gratitude you’ve shown me today, is compensation enough.”

Regina released her then. Red, still flushed, blindly followed her out of the storeroom, a huge grin on her face at what had just happened, as well as what could possibly happen.

* * *

 

Emma was itching to run to the back and kick down the door and find out just what the hell Red and Regina were doing back there. When they finally emerged Regina was pulling her shirt into place, sauntered passed Granny at the till and nodded to the woman, who returned the gesture but was unable to hide her suspicion. When she exited the diner, Regina didn’t even spare their booth a glance.

That hurt. Emma couldn’t even look at the Kid in that moment, certain that they’d both be in tears if she did.

It was Red’s appearance though that had Emma’s stomach twist in uncomfortable, almost painful, knots. The lanky brunette was flushed and grinning like a fool. She ran up to Granny and hugged the surprised older woman. Emma saw her whispering into Granny’s ear and soon the old woman was in tears. They both actually were.

Emma frowned. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

 

Red had eventually spat it out. Emma hadn’t even sent Henry to school on time, the Kid wanting to know what was going on just as much as his mother. They waited impatiently for the werewolf to get around to it and though Emma was happy for Red, she couldn’t help but notice that through Red’s joy and gratitude, the woman’s eyes flashed lustfully whenever she said Regina’s name.

No, Emma didn’t like that one bit.

She needed to see Regina, what she would say when she saw her she didn’t know. Yet still she found herself in the large hall in Regina’s enchanted office, amongst a variety of Storybrooke citizens, watching the Queen as she held court.

For the first time Emma comprehended Regina’s reasoning behind ‘entertaining the peasants’. All morning the queen had been bringing families together, arranging for smooth transitions from their cursed lives into the lives they had led in Storybrooke for the last three decades. She made no apologies, and was very subjective in whom she assisted, but that morning Regina’d done more good without compromising her status as Evil Queen.

Her subjectivity became very clear when Michael Tillman thought it wise to confront Regina about separating him from his children.

“Are you not with your children at present?” The Queen spoke down at him. “Are they not of the same age as when you left them to fend for themselves in the forest? I strongly suggest, Mr Tillman, that you count your blessings and continue on with your life before your incessant whining has you separated from them once again.” Was Regina’s haughty response. With a nod she summarily dismissed the man, one of her armoured guards physically escorting him out.

“Next!”

Jefferson appeared in front of the dais. Not bowing and opted to sneer at the queen instead.

“My child isn’t with me now is she?” He growled at Regina who lifted a brow, before a sinister smirk spread across her face.

“Oh? And what do you expect me to do about that?”

“Your curse separated us! The family that have her refuse to let her go. She’s mine!”

Emma couldn’t help but see the irony in that. Not long ago she was in Jefferson’s position, but in all fairness, the man clearly hadn’t willingly given his daughter up for adoption like she had Henry.

“Tit for tat, _Mad Hatter_. Your choices have consequences. And having a loving family instead of a psychopathic father was a lovely consequence for dear Grace if I have to say so myself.” Regina drawled.

“Give me my daughter!” He demanded.

“I will not remove your daughter from a stable home environment. If her family chooses to allow you into her life, then so be it.”

“You’re not even going to admit that you purposely separated us Regina!?”

The Queen’s hands twitched and Emma could practically feel the magic crackling in the air.

“I thought that that was rather obvious. You took the last bit of my hope. You and Victor and Rumplestiltskin. So I took yours as penance.” Regina rose from her throne, radiating a power that had everyone on their knees more so than the mere formality of bowing before their queen. Only Emma stood wide-eyed, wondering where the altercation would go, and what Jefferson had done to Regina that had the woman in such a silent rage.

“You’re an evil witch! And you got what you deserved when your son left you to be with his _real_ mother!” Jefferson growled.

Emma was moving before she even registered that she was. She kicked the back of his knees, her hand pressing down onto his neck, while her other restrained Jefferson’s arm behind his back forcing him to bow down. It was entirely instinctual. Later she would wonder why she had reacted so violently and still not be able to understand it.

“Henry loves his mother.” Emma snarled down at him and looked up when she felt the queen approaching them.

Her gaze was soft on Emma, warmth and a bit of disbelief burning from swirling chocolate pools. It was amazing how much Regina could say with her eyes. Things Emma hadn’t realised she even wanted to hear.

“Your assistance is appreciated, Princess Emma.” Regina told her, before turning hard eyes onto the rest of the crowd. “Leave us!” She commanded and the room cleared instantly.

Regina then looked to her guards and two instantly marched forward and removed Jefferson from the room as well.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Emma wondered. The man was upset, she hoped that he wouldn’t get executed for running his mouth off, she had heard that the Evil Queen had killed people for doing far less.

“A few days in the dungeon should teach him his place.” Regina answered and returned to her throne to look down at Emma. The blonde shoved her hands into her pockets under the searching gaze she was being subjected to.

“Are you gonna like, torture him?” Emma asked nervously rubbing at the back of her neck.

“Why are you here, Miss Swan?” Regina seemed tired as she leaned back into her throne.

“What did he do to you, Regina?” She whispered.

Regina’s expression hardened again.

“Nothing which concerns you.”

Emma nodded, having expected the response.

“You did a nice thing for Ruby – Red today.”

Regina’s jaw tightened.

“You’ve actually done a lot of nice things for a lot of people.” She smiled.

“Your point, Miss Swan.” Regina irritably growled.

“No point, Your Majesty.” Emma smirked. “You’re just not at all what I’d expected.”

“And what had you expected?”

Emma shrugged.

“Not quite sure. Only know it wasn’t what I got.” Her mouth pulled into a lopsided grin. “You’re something else Regina, and I’m really enjoying getting to know you better.”

She then bowed suavely and flashed the stunned queen a charming smile, before leaving the hall.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Weeks passed.

Emma made sure to keep tabs on both Tillman and Jefferson. Michael more so for his own safety, but the man seemed to have taken Regina’s advice and spent his time with his family. Jefferson was the one who worried her though, he gave Emma the creeps and she couldn’t get over the fact that he had somehow done something awful to Regina in their shared past. In spite of this though, she noticed Grace and her family as well as Jefferson meeting regularly with Archie, she’d even found Jefferson and his daughter having lunch at the diner one afternoon, unsupervised. He looked considerably less psychotic then. After further enquiry, the Mayor’s office denied any involvement and Archie wouldn’t divulge anything either. But Emma just knew it was Regina’s doing.  

She also found out that City Hall now sported a brand new dungeon. After spending three days in it, Jefferson had been released without being tortured. He got off easy, according to those who knew The Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. After leading an angry mob to the Mayoral Mansion, Dr Whale has yet to be found. She’d asked Regina about it, but the brunette just smirked and denied any knowledge of his whereabouts or state of aliveness.

Emma found herself diligently completing her reports, but whenever she went to the Mayor’s Office, it was Katherine who had taken receipt of them, much to Emma’s disappointment and growing irritation. Regina had taken to only holding court weekly, as the amount of angry citizens dwindled gradually. So Emma had no idea where the Mayor was if not right there at City Hall ignoring the Sherriff when she came calling on her.

The third time she was referred to Regina’s blonde best friend, she asked her straight out what was going on between her and the queen. Katherine had just grinned knowingly and said that they were friends. Only mildly placated, Emma had left, feeling only slightly better that she didn’t have to worry about King Midas’s daughter at least.

So distracted was she by thoughts of the brunette queen, that Emma spilled hot chocolate all over her shirt one afternoon and had to go home to change. Outside of the apartment door though, she heard shouting from inside. She halted with her hand on the doorknob when she heard Red’s voice.

“How do you even know I was there, Snow!?”

“Are you denying it? Are you saying you’re not sleeping with the Evil Queen?”

Emma’s blood froze in her veins.

“Firstly, she’s not the Evil Queen anymore, and secondly, it’s none of your damn business!”

“I thought you were my best friend! Best friends tell each other things!”

“You used to be my best friend. Now you’re withdrawn and sulky and nobody knows what the fuck is going on with you! Are you that full of yourself that all that matters is that you’re no longer queen?”

“That’s Regina talking.”

“No, that’s _me_ talking, Snow. Regina doesn’t even mention you when I’m with her.”

“Regina?” Snow scoffed at the familiarity. “So you _are_ sleeping with her.”

“You know what? I’m leaving.” Red said and Emma was so shocked by learning about Red and Regina that she couldn’t even pretend she was just getting there when the door flew open.

Red stepped right passed her. “Your mother’s fucking insane.” The werewolf angrily muttered, before hurrying down the stairs.

Emma couldn’t move. Her eyes stared blankly at a teary Snow still vibrating with emotion in the centre of the living room.

“You heard all of that?” Snow queried, walking forward and pulling Emma inside, closing the door behind them.

“Red and Regina?” She questioned, wanting to throw up.

“She denies it, but I’ve seen her there more than once. And she doesn’t leave until morning.”

Emma frowned.

“How do you know that? Why were _you_ there?”

“Taking a walk.” Snow smoothly explained, sitting down on the armchair while Emma lowered herself onto the couch.

They sat in silence for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts when Emma spoke again.

“Why does Regina hate you so much?”

She hadn’t expected an answer, and she really didn’t expect the answer that she got.

“She was to marry my father when she was seventeen. I caught her with the stable boy and her mother tricked me into telling her about it even though I’d given Regina my word that I would keep her secret. Her mother killed Daniel so that Regina would become queen. I hadn’t known it would happen, but that’s how it started. I unknowingly betrayed her and I was even more selfish after that.”

Emma took a moment to process.

“And what happened after that?”

Snow choked out a sob, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh god, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted her to love me.” She cried.

Emma awkwardly approached her crying mother and placed an arm around her. She’d had many new mothers. Each time she’d hoped one of them would love her and every time she’d been disappointed. Emma was morosely grateful that she’d found something that she and her mother could relate to.

So Emma called the second deputy, the one the Mayor had found funding in the budget for, and asked him to stand in for her while she comforted Snow.

* * *

 

Much later, when Snow had cried herself to sleep, Emma took a long shower, changed into a pair of jeans and the blouse Regina had unwillingly borrowed her once, and made her way to the Mifflin Street castle. She briefly hesitated when she realised she was ‘invading’ Regina’s home again, but really, she needed to know for sure whether Regina and Red were together or not.

Emma ignored the armoured guards and knocked loudly on the large doors. She visibly bristled when none other than Red herself answered the door. She glared at the smiling woman who didn’t even look surprised to see her there. Well, Red was a werewolf, Emma figured she could smell her from a mile away.

“Is Regina available?” She gritted out.

“Come in. I’ll get her.” Red’s smile didn’t falter as she skipped toward the kitchen, leaving Emma to stew in her anger in the foyer.

A jean clad Regina, wrapped in an apron, stepped out and smiled at her, cocking her head to the side in question and Emma felt all her anger melt away.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.”

“Hi, Regina.” Emma murmured, shoving her hands into her back pockets and stared at the ground feeling her tummy fluttering as Regina moved closer to her.

“Something I can help you with?” Regina asked softly, her voice warm with compassion that made Emma’s chest clench and she was sure she’d burst into tears were she to look up.

It had been an emotional day. Emma blamed Snow for that. That was what mothers were there for, right? To blame for everything. Snow would probably love to hear that. Taking a deep fortifying breath she looked up, only to see Katherine leaving the kitchen with a bowl of salad, heading toward the opposite side of the large foyer.

“Hi, Emma.” She greeted with a big smile.

“Hey, Katherine.” Emma responded, feeling only slightly better that she hadn’t stumbled onto some romantic dinner between Red and Regina.

“I’m sorry. I know I didn’t call ahead like you said I should.” Emma started explaining when Katherine disappeared again. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” She bit her lip, and finally managed to look Regina in the eyes.

“You haven’t interrupted anything, Miss Swan.” Regina smiled. “In fact, you’re welcome to stay for dinner?”

Emma’s grin was instant. “Yes. Thank you. I’d like that.” She hoped she didn’t look half as relieved and eager as she sounded, but by the mirth sparkling in Regina’s eyes, she was sure that she did.

“I just took the lasagne out of the oven. Dinner will be served shortly, would you mind a drink in the parlour till then?” Regina graciously offered as she led Emma into another room, and poured her a glass of apple cider.

Emma watched her leave to finish dinner and made a decision. She couldn’t really be mad at Red, it wasn’t like she had made it known that she wanted Regina. Hell, Emma hadn’t even known just how much till that afternoon. She’d just thought it was lust, because the woman was probably the most brazenly sexual being she’d ever laid her eyes on and that she was just grateful that Regina had loved and raised Henry for ten years of his life.

She was technically a Princess, right? She could woo a Queen. Yeah, she could, Emma thought as she gulped down the delicious cider and poured herself another for courage.

* * *

 

Regina stood in the kitchen with Red and Katherine, gathering the cutlery and another plate for Emma.

“You know why she’s here, right?” Red smirked.

“The gods alone know why Miss Swan shows up at my door whenever the mood strikes her.” Regina pretended to be irritated but part of her had missed the blonde she’d been avidly avoiding since the Saviour had seen fit to yet again come to her rescue with Jefferson, whether her assistance had been required or not.

“She’s in love with you, Regina.” Katherine sighed and Ruby nodded eagerly along.

They’d all become friends, close friends. Regina hadn’t had any close friends, _ever_. And these two were all up in her business. She supposed that’s what friends were supposed to do.

Red had shown up at her doorstep the same night she’d presented her with the enchanted necklace. She’d never seen the usually confident woman so nervous before. Regina had given her a drink, then after Red had finished it, wrapped her in her arms and then kissed her. A few seconds later, the queen had started laughing at the absurdity of the moment and Red had followed soon after. Yes, they were both very attractive women, they probably could’ve still enjoyed a casual sexual relationship, but Regina was tired and she didn’t feel like adding any unnecessary stress to her life.

Besides, she’s always secretly liked the werewolf and knew she wouldn’t be able to treat her like she used to treat Graham.

“She’s in lust with me. So is half the town.” Regina haughtily stated rolling her eyes.

“A lot more than half.” Red smirked and winked at her. Regina chuckled and affectionately patted her on the shoulder.

“I really don’t have the energy to deal with the Charming backlash should I even look at their prodigal daughter in that way.”

“You already look at her in that way.”

“Perhaps.” Regina grinned devilishly. “Since Miss Swan so openly chooses to admire my attributes, I don’t see why I cannot return the favour.”

They all chuckled light-heartedly and made their way over to the dining hall. It wasn’t like Regina hadn’t thought about it. She wouldn’t just bed Emma, for the very same reasons that she wouldn’t bed Red. And then there was the disturbing incident with Snow White to take into account.

Charming was Snow’s True Love, wasn’t he? He had woken her from the Sleeping Curse after all. Regina doubted that whatever Snow felt was anything close to what she had with him. Perhaps just some desires she had yet to deal with. Regina couldn’t be bothered. One good thing that came from that traumatizing night, was that Snow White had chosen to stay out of her way. But then Red had told her that Snow reported seeing the werewolf leaving the palace on a few occasions. And Red tended to leave at odd hours. Why was Snow even anywhere close to her castle and so frequently?

Regina sighed, she refused to think any further on it, not like anyone she didn’t explicitly want there could get through her barrier.

“Katherine, will you retrieve the Sheriff please?” Regina asked as the blonde was the only one not carrying anything.

* * *

 

Regina sat at the head of the dining table, Red to her left, she watched Katherine enter and take a seat next to the werewolf, leaving the space to her right open for Emma, who sat down with a full glass of apple cider and summarily drained it in one gulp.

“Uh…” She sheepishly stared at Regina, eyes already glazed and Regina had to wonder how many glasses she’d possibly manage to finish in the short time she was left by herself. “Could I maybe get another?” Emma murmured, already standing again.

Regina nodded in amusement.

“Can I get you anything, Regina?” Emma then offered, seemingly ignoring the other two women in the room.

“No thank you dear, I’ll just have of the red wine.” Regina motioned to the bottle breathing on the table.

“Oh.” Emma lowered to her seat again, frowning at the bottle. “Maybe I’ll join you.” She muttered, turning red as a tomato.

Regina smirked at the nervous blonde and retrieved the bottle, pouring Emma a glass, then did the same for herself, Red and Katherine who looked like they were close to erupting in a fit of giggles.

“Please, enjoy.” Regina motioned to the food laid out in front of them and everyone dug in.

The three friends spoke quietly, occasionally glancing at the silent blonde who seemed to be inhaling her plate. Regina felt a blush spread up her neck at Emma’s appreciative moans.

“That was like and orgasm in my mouth, Regina.” Emma finally pushed her second empty plate aside and sat back in her chair looking every bit as spent as though she had just climaxed.

“Thank you, dear.” Regina blushed prettily and Emma grinned stupidly at her.

Katherine and Red rose as one and started to clear the table. A firm hand on Regina’s shoulder had her sitting in place.

“Why don’t you and Emma retire to the parlour?” Katherine offered. “Red and I will join you shortly.”

Emma thought about offering to do the dishes since she crashed dinner, but really wanted to be alone with the brunette. After a long exchange of a few pointed glares, Regina gave in and led Emma to the parlour where the blonde received another glass of cider, while Regina poured herself some bourbon.

They sat in silence for a while, trading furtive glances, before Emma anxiously cleared her throat.

“Dinner was lovely, Regina. Henry always says you’re the best cook. I thought he was just missing you, but the Kid wasn’t exaggerating.”

Regina felt that familiar stab in her heart at the mention of her boy, but smiled nonetheless at what she heard.

Emma worried at her bottom lip for another moment.

“Are you sleeping with Red?” She blurted out and Regina’s head snapped to face her.

“Excuse me?” She hissed, surprised at the blonde’s directness.

“I’m sorry.” Emma instantly started apologizing. “It’s none of my business. Please forget I ever asked.” She stood up, wanting to make a run for it, but abruptly sat back down again. She was there for a reason, she needed to find a way to let Regina know how she felt.

“You’re correct, Miss Swan, it’s none of your concern whom I share my bed with.”

Emma nodded, staring at her glass, shame-faced.

“Little Red and I have become friends. That is all.” Regina murmured, seemingly reluctant to share anything private.

She was instantly struck by the big grin Emma beamed at her.

“Good.” The blonde sounded very pleased. “You _should_ have friends. Red and Katherine are _great_ friends to have.”

“Yes they are.” Regina agreed with a smile of her own.

Perhaps Emma did have feelings for her that went beyond physical attraction, after all.

* * *

 

Emma sat crossed-legged on the plush carpet in Regina’s parlour. The warmth of the roaring fire didn’t help with her ever growing inebriation. Regina regally sat in an armchair as though she was sat on her dais and Red and Katherine were snuggled up on the couch.

“Aaaah!” Emma squealed in delight, pointing at the two when they started kissing. She turned excitedly to an amused Regina, still pointing like the brunette couldn’t see for herself. “They’re making out!” Emma stage whispered with a beaming grin. Happy for the two women, and even happier for herself that that meant Regina was indeed a free woman.

“So it would seem, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked, she was definitely the most sober of the group.

“So… Regina.” Emma started, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. “Let’s say, hypothetically speaking of course, that a prince from one kingdom, wants to court a Queen from another kingdom. How would she- I mean he- the _prince_ , go about doing that?”

Red and Katherine released each others’ lips to smirk at Regina who was blushing at Emma’s failed attempt at subtlety.

“Well usually he would write a letter, asking to visit.” Katherine answered for the momentarily dumbstruck Regina. “Or if he’s next in line to his throne, he’ll get his father to formally introduce him. Such courtships are more often than not for political gain, so if the Queen chooses to marry outside her own lands, the prince would want to present himself as well as the prosperity of his kingdom as a package.”

“Oh. What if the prince was poor and-and earned like a very _low_ salary, and maybe her kingdom wasn’t in her family anymore? Would she- uh _he_ – still stand a chance?” Emma looked like she was about to cry. A testament of how drunk she was in that moment.

“In most kingdoms such a prince wouldn’t be considered.” Regina softly answered, gaining everyone’s attention. Emma felt hypnotised by the intense look Regina was directing at her.

“Most kingdoms?” She murmured, staring at Regina’s lips. “How do you always get your lipstick so perfect? Your lips are perfect.” Emma babbled in a daze.

Regina grinned.

“Yes, _most kingdoms_ , Miss Swan.” She chose to ignore the comments about her lips and lipstick. “Parents – predominantly fathers who are usually the head of house - decide who their children are to marry. Typically to acquire wealth, status or protection. In the Dark Kingdom that was never the case, nor shall it be in Storybrooke under my reign. Katherine and I have already drafted the new laws and as I have no council to answer to, so my word is final.”

“So if a prince wanted to court _you_ , how should he go about that?” Emma got more to her point.

Regina smirked.

“I have wealth, status and power. I’m in no need of a prince, Miss Swan, I’m quite happy with the way things stand.”

“Oh.” Emma’s face fell, and along with it went Regina’s heart.

Regina sighed, hating how this woman affected her. She wasn’t even bothered by Emma sitting on the floor, and her total lack of etiquette. She was just being Emma, and treated her like _Regina_. Not as the Mayor, or the Queen.

“I am however, open to suggestion.” Regina murmured and couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s wide open grin that spread from ear to ear.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma groaned loudly when she woke up the next morning, then abruptly sat up in bed when she noticed the warm sun shining in through the windows. Windows she didn’t recognise. She looked around frantically, her throbbing head suffering under the sudden jerking movements.

 _Shit!_ She was still in Regina’s palace.

Emma then willed her weary body out of bed, sitting up and gulping down the water she found on the bedside table. It made her nauseous. But she was so very thirsty. Then Emma noticed that she was only in her boy shorts and tank top. Frowning, she went in search of her jeans, finding them neatly folded on the vanity chair with the rest of her clothing.

She got dressed and after finding a bathroom next door, made her way down the long hallway and elaborate staircase, leaning heavily on the balustrade for support. _Like Regina’s house hadn’t been huge enough before_. Emma was almost panting when she got to the kitchen to find Red seated behind a laptop at the breakfast bar.

The brunette smirked when she laid eyes on the dishevelled blonde.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Emma groaned, gratefully accepting the coffee Red pushed her way with a murmured thank you. There were two cups and Emma was at least awake enough to realise that the werewolf must’ve heard her waking up.

“Oh, there was no stopping you.” Red chuckled. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, until I woke up with a headache. Who took my pants off?” Emma asked, both wanting and not wanting it to be Regina.

“ _You_ did.” Red grinned. “Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“You pulled off your pants and insisted Regina do the same and join you in bed.”

Emma nearly dropped her mug. “ _What_?!”

“Yeah, you told her that you were Princess Emma of the White Kingdom and you wanted to marry her and make royal babies.”

“Jesus.” Emma muttered, leaning on the counter for support. “Was she pissed?”

Red then erupted in loud barking laughter. “I’m just fucking with you, Ems.”

Emma was too hung-over to be anything but relieved at hearing that, even though she was being jerked around. She figured that she deserved that much for getting so plastered.

“Not that that was far off from what actually happened...”

“What did I do, Red?” Emma reluctantly asked.

“Well you _did_ take off your own pants after I practically carried you to the guestroom. I had to stop you from going to look for Regina’s suite. Luckily her chambers are in a different wing all together and you don’t know your way around.”

“Oh no.” Emma groaned.

“Yeah, and you were speaking in hypotheticals the whole night, but everyone knew you were actually speaking about how you intended on courting Regina: Enchanted Forest Style.” Red grinned.

“How did Regina take that?”

“She wasn’t entirely pissed off by the idea, which is good I guess. And she said she was open to suggestion.” Red waggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I think that’s about the last thing I remember.” Emma rubbed at her eyes. “I need some juice please.” She motioned to her phone and Red’s USB cable. The werewolf took it and started charging Emma’s dead phone. “What are you doing anyway?” Emma asked.

“Oh, you probably don’t remember do you?” The smirk was back. “Queen Regina is having a ball – a _White_ Ball – in honour of the Saviour. I’m helping Kat with the planning.”

Emma’s brows knitted in thought, then her expression morphed into a look of horror.

“A ball for _me_?”

“Yeah, it was Katherine’s idea, some political publicity stunt. Queen and Saviour, Ebony and Ivory, living together in perfect harmony.” Red laughed again and Emma couldn’t help but join in the absurdity of it all.

“And Regina went for it?”

“Yeah, it _is_ a great political move, but I think it was you who convinced her with talk of how a ball is the perfect opportunity for a princess to sweep a beautiful queen off of her feet.”

“Oh god.” Emma groaned again, leaning over to switch her phone on.

“Yeah after mixing up your genders for a while you just finally gave up and started referring to princesses and queens in your hypotheticals instead of princes and queens.”

“Regina’s at least a little gay, right?” Emma checked with Red while she keyed in her phone’s password.

“Regina’s open to suggestion.” Red winked at her.

Emma was about to demand a proper answer when her phone went crazy with messages. She frowned and listened to her first voicemail.

“Fuck!” She hung up and started toward the door.

“What?” Red rose too.

“Henry’s gotten into a fight, school wants to see me.” She rushed out, before running toward the front door.

* * *

 

Emma was gonna throw up. The adrenaline and all the running were doing nothing for her sensitive stomach and pounding headache. She sprinted down the corridor of the school and skidded to a halted in front of Snow, two people she didn’t know, Henry and the boy he was probably in a fight with.

She tilted her head, taking in the fact that Henry hadn’t a scratch on him, yet the other kid had a fat lip and bruised cheek. Emma was oddly proud of that fact, she hadn’t realised the kid had it in him.

“Thank you for finally joining us, Emma.” Snow scolded her.

She hung her head in shame, because yeah, getting drunk on a school night and not telling anyone where you were, did not a responsible parent make. Fuck, Regina was going to kill her.

And as if reading her thoughts, a cloud of purple smoke appeared to reveal Queen Regina herself: High collar, low neckline and all. Everyone bowed down low, save for Henry and Emma. Even Snow’s head was ducked.

“You wouldn’t mind if I sit in on this meeting would you, Snow?” Regina’s authoritative voice cut through the silence.

Snow just nodded her acquiescence and everyone moved out of the way for the Queen to enter. Emma watched Regina rapidly dart her eyes over Henry, probably checking for injury, but other than that, just walked inside the Principle’s Office.

Regina went to sit down in Snow’s chair, smirking at Emma who chuckled under her breath and went to stand next to her. The unknown couple stood behind the two visitor seats in front of the desk, and after Snow dragged a chair closer to sit at the side of the desk, Regina motioned for her subjects to be seated.

The Queen was quiet for a long time, silently watching the trembling couple in front of her. When Regina slightly shifted in her seat, both of them flinched and Emma had to bite back a snicker.

“Could you tell us what happened, Snow?” Regina cordially requested, and judging from her demeanour, Emma had a sneaky suspicion that Regina already knew _exactly_ what had happened.

Snow’s gaze remained lowered as she explained how the boy – Oliver – had been teasing Henry for weeks, calling him evil because he was raised by evil. At hearing that Emma gently squeezed Regina’s shoulder, lightly massaging the stiff muscles she found there. No one was really looking at them anyhow. Instead they were intently staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Regina at all cost.

Emma removed her hand nonetheless. Regina was in queen mode now; she didn’t want to overstep her boundaries.

Snow continued to explain that Henry hadn’t told anyone about it, though some of the other kids had come forward and confirmed the bullying had been taking place. Today though, Oliver had decided to take it further, declaring that when he grew up, he would ‘defeat the Evil Queen and burn the witch at the stake’.

Oliver’s parents turned white as sheets; Emma was surprised they were still conscious, because surely all the blood had drained from their faces. A tense silence raged on while Regina fucked with their minds without even saying a word.

“Mr and Mrs Donovan.” Regina finally spoke and the two almost jumped out of their chairs, even though her tone was calm and polite. Once they’d settled again Regina continued seemingly unaffected by their behaviour. “You do realise that the onus has and always will be on the parents of the kingdom’s children, to teach them the rules of our land and the expectations that are to be met concerning the monarchy.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They answered in unison.

“You are also aware then, of the punishment in lieu of a direct threat against your Queen?”

“We are, Your Grace,” Mr Donovan spoke, voice cracking but at least he was looking at Regina now with large pleading eyes. “I accept responsibility and will take that punishment in my boy’s place.” His wife let out a muffled shriek, but stopped it soon after, her hand trembling over her mouth.

Regina sat back in her chair.

“Snow,” the pixie started at suddenly being addressed, “it’s of the utmost importance that the laws of my kingdom be taught as part of this and subsequent year’s coursework. Furthermore, it is my wish that all subsequent decrees and bylaws, along with the history of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest be added as well. Can I trust that this will be done?” A nod was the answer, still no eye contact.  

Emma frowned. What was going on with Snow?

“I believe that both the school and yourselves are to blame for this unfortunate incident.” Regina directed at the Donovan’s again, who agreed hurriedly and Emma wondered if they were even listening to what Regina was accusing them of or if they were just trying to be as congenial as possible. “Miss Swan’s son seems to have been the physical aggressor in this instance.” Regina sighed. “Snow, since Henry acted in defence of the crown, but is still a minor, a few days detention should be punishment enough, yes?” A nod again. “And Miss Swan, I trust that you will accordingly manage Henry’s chastisement at home?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Emma answered, knowing she was going to ask Regina later whether she should ground him or take away his gaming console. Or maybe both?

“I’m willing to pardon your son’s heinous offence, Mr and Mrs Donovan, if you can assure me that no further threats will be issued against my person, and that Henry will no longer be tormented.” Regina sat back again, and casually played with a little fireball in her palm.

It was so tiny it would’ve looked cute was it not for the menacing glow it reflected in Regina’s eyes.

“Should I, however, hear that you, your son, or anyone at this school or in this kingdom have harmed Henry in _any_ way,” her voice was cold and deadly calm; she snuffed the fire out, “I will personally see to it that the perpetrators are _destroyed_ , no matter the severity of the offense. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Your Grace!” They tumbled out of their seats and fell to their knees. “Your mercy today will not be forgotten. You have our assurance that the Donovan family will forever be your loyal subjects and sing praise to your beauty and fairness till the end of our days.” Mr Donovan added on, causing Emma to smirk.

“What will be the punishment for the Donovan boy, Snow?”

“One month suspension?” Snow asked/answered.

“Good. I’m happy to see that the school is taking a stance against bullying.” Regina said, while she bullied the people in the room. “Do you agree with Oliver’s punishment?”

The Donovan’s nodded eagerly, just happy their son - or his father rather - was saved from execution.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma nodded as well. It was Regina’s show, they were all just props there to agree with her decisions.

“Excellent. That will be all.” Regina dismissed with a wave of her hand and sat back in Snow White’s chair like she was in her Mayoral Office. The Donovan’s quickly scampered out the door to whisk their son home and far away from the queen.

“Miss Swan, would you mind if I spoke with Henry for a moment?” Regina wasn’t looking at her so Emma touched her arm again in a show of support.

Henry wasn’t hurt, but Emma knew that Regina had feared what others would do considering her relationship with him. A schoolyard fight was probably the least troubling consequence given the circumstances. But Henry had been tormented for weeks, and Emma may only have started getting to know the real Regina recently, but she was very sure the woman was worried out of her mind and blaming herself.

“Of course.” Emma murmured and went to retrieve their son.

After ushering him inside Emma closed the door, but unashamedly leaned forward to eavesdrop just behind it, along with her equally curious mother.

* * *

 

Regina changed back into her Mayoral outfit, leaning slightly back onto the front of the desk as Henry cautiously halted a step away.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I know you said no fighting.” He apologised and the lump already stuck in Regina’s throat grew even thicker and harder to swallow. “But he was wrong, you’re not evil anymore and I’m not going to let him hurt you.” Henry resolutely proclaimed and Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into tears.

“Henry…” Her voice was deep and husky with emotion. “I’m _not_ a good person.”

“You’ve been helping people.”

“Yes I have. But I think you’re definition of good is a bit different to mine.” He frowned in confusion just like Emma does and Regina had to grip the edge of the desk to not hug him to her that instant. “You believe that a person is either good or bad. In the past, I admit I had fallen more to the bad on that scale. But you’ve shown me what’s important in life and I’m starting to put more thought into my decisions. And not all of those decisions result in everyone being happy, Henry. As Queen I need to make choices to protect myself and those I care about and that will ensure that Storybrooke remains safe. _Tough_ choices that may hurt others in the process.”

“I know you gave me to Emma to protect me.” Henry proudly announced. “You thought that people would come after me if they thought you still wanted me.”

Regina couldn’t hold back the choked sob as hot tears started running down her cheeks.

“Of course you worked it out, my smart boy.” She smiled and Henry’s grin brightened.

“You’re doing good, Mom. Everyone’s happier now. Except Grandma.” Henry frowned. “But I don’t think that’s your fault this time.”

Well technically it wasn’t her fault, and she wasn’t sure that whatever was going on with Snow was in fact about her. Regina had no intention of asking though.

“She has her family. She’ll be fine.” Regina dismissed and watched Henry sneaking closer to her and froze when he cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Your family too. I miss you Mom. I’m sorry for everything I said to you.” Henry cried against her chest.

“I’m sorry too, my Little Prince.” She sniffed while desperately hugging him back. “No matter where you are, or who you live with, I’ll _always_ protect you.” Regina rasped, holding on even tighter.

God, she couldn’t remember when last Henry had hugged her like that; with such meaning and affection. Regin needed him to go, or she wasn’t ever going let go of him again.

“You need to get back to class Henry.” She instructed, swallowing down all the emotions wanting to spill from her.

He gave her one final squeeze before grinning up at her while she wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

“Can I come visit you?” He tentatively asked.

“I’ll discuss it with Miss Swan, okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “Emma will say yes. She’s always talking about how great you are.” Henry laughed and skipped toward the door. “Thanks for coming, Mom.” He said, opening the door, where Emma and Snow almost fell inside.

* * *

 

Henry hugged her and Emma tried not to get distracted by the sight of a teary eyed Regina, who’d turned her head away and was trying to subtly wipe her cheeks. She bent down in front of Henry.

“You know that even though Oliver was wrong, that hitting him today was also wrong, right?” Emma asked.

Henry nodded.

“No more fighting okay?”

He nodded again.

“Unless it’s to defend yourself.” Emma added and looked up to see if Regina was okay with that. She got a watery smile and a nod.

Feeling pleased that her two seconds of serious parenting went so well, Emma patted her son on the back, ruffled his hair and sent him off to class before making her way over to Regina like she was about to go wake a sleeping bear.

“Do you need a moment alone? I can keep M&M busy if you want?” Emma awkwardly offered.

Regina looked at her and it seemed that the tears were starting anew.

“He was _defending_ me.” She hoarsely whispered in disbelief.

Emma reached out and pulled Regina to her then, because fuck, the woman shouldn’t look that vulnerable _ever_.

“The kid loves you more than anything.” Emma whispered back, clinging to Regina as her own eyes started burning. “He misses you _so much_. You can come see him whenever you want, Regina. I’ll _bring_ him to you whenever you want.” She soothingly ran her fingers through silky black hair and since when was Regina so small? “He will _always_ be your son.” Emma swallowed hard when Regina’s arms finally wrapped around her waist and fiercely returned the embrace.

The brunette said nothing more and Emma wasn’t sure how long they would’ve stood there was it not for Snow clearing her throat to get their attention.

Emma looked up at her mother who was glaring daggers at her. She didn’t let go of Regina though until the queen stepped back, composing herself in record time. But Reina couldn’t quite hide the happiness in her bloodshot eyes.

“Thank you, Emma.” She husked and swiftly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

“What’s going on between you two?” Snow accused, apparently finding her voice again now that Regina was gone.

“Between me and Regina? Nothing bad. Maybe you wanna tell me what’s going on with _you_?” Emma accused back. When her mother’s gaze lowered guiltily, she scoffed. “Of course not, see you later Mary Margaret.” She muttered and walked out the door.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was having an early lunch in the diner the next day when Red slinked into the booth opposite her.

“So how’s it going with wooing your lady?” The Wolf smirked and teasing wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma reddened instantly. She would’ve been able to play it cool had it not been for the fact that it was all she could think about since she left the school the day before: How to get Regina to go out with her and more specifically, what it felt like to hold the queen in her arms; to comfort her, to be _allowed_ to comfort her.

“Not well.” Emma sighed. “How do you even attempt to date a woman like Regina?”

It didn’t exactly help that Emma wasn’t the dating type. She’d never had to or _wanted_ to chase after someone. Her history consisted of walking into a bar, making eye contact with a flirty smile and the other person just took care of the rest.

“Well you could start by asking her out, or are you really gonna go all old school and write her a formal letter asking her to escort you to this ball?” Red smirked.

“Uh…”

Red just shook her head at the blonde like she was a hopeless case.

“Okay firstly, she’s the Queen, she won’t be taking a date, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Emma nodded, waiting patiently for more info.

“Secondly, Storybrooke has got you really screwed on options for a good night out.”

After a long silence Emma’s brows knitted together.

“That’s _it_? Where’s the advice, Red?”

“Why would I have advice for you? I dunno what Regina would like on a date any better than the next person.” She chuckled. “Yeah we’ve gotten close, and we have a few strange things in common, but you know Regina.” Red fondly smiled. “Imagine her, me and Kat, sitting around, braiding each other’s hair and talking about falling in love and living happily ever after.” Red pointedly stared at Emma. “Regarding that kinda stuff, Regina’s still a bit closed off.”

Emma sighed in defeat.

“But I can be a good sounding board if you want?” The waitress took pity on her. “So what have you come up with?”

“I’ve been… Googling stuff.” Emma admitted sheepishly. “I think I need to learn how to dance.”

“Okay… but I’ve seen you dance before at the Rabbit Hole.”

“Yeah. But I need to learn to dance like the waltz or something. For the ball.”

“You’re really stuck on this ball thing, aren’t you?” Red grinned.

“Well apparently my drunk self talked a lot of talk. And this royal stuff is important to Regina, so I wanna at least try and fit in with that part of her life.” Emma mumbled.

Ruby grinned at her. “Aw… That’s really sweet Ems. And don’t worry about it. I’ll teach you how to dance.”

Emma beamed at her.

“What else?”

“Should I send her flowers?” Emma wondered. “Is that too cliché? She always has fresh roses in her office.” She shrugged. “Maybe she wouldn’t mind if they were from me, right?”

Red smiled fondly at her. “Regina loves roses, but I noticed that she keeps a lot of orchids around the palace. Just a hint.” She winked.

Emma smiled her gratitude. “How’d you manage to get in with Katherine anyway? That happened kinda out of the blue.”

Red laughed at the memory. “It was Regina actually.” She started with a far off look that had Emma leaning in closer.

“Yeah?” She prompted the werewolf to continue.

“One day Regina decided it was time Katherine and I both hung out with her. Up until that point we had never visited at the same time. So she took us into the parlour and handed us some cider. That stuff’s lethal by the way.” She smirked and Emma grunted that she knew that all too well. “And we were all three standing there and Regina gets this look in her eyes, they went all dark and sexy-like.  She then took our empty glasses and then wrapped a hand around each of our necks.”

Emma’s eyes widened comically.

“I _know_!” Red exclaimed. “All I’m thinking is _Oh my god_ , I’m about to have a _threesome_.” She giggled. “So Regina’s looking all sexy and in control, and Kat and I are a bit confused, but no way we’re _not_ gonna go with it, right? Then Regina pulled Kat down first and starts kissing her, and I’m feeling all turned on and kinda jealous and left out, you know?”

Emma nods eagerly, because at that very moment, listening to the story, she was feeling all those things, only it was overshadowed by jealously. But she listened, because the visuals were fucking _hot._

“And then after releasing Kat, she turns to me with that smirk that gets everyone’s panties wet whether they’re into it or not.” Emma knew that smirk all too well. “And she’s pulling me down next, and good god that woman can kiss, you know?”

 _No_! Emma did _not_ know. It was why they were having the conversation in the first place, wasn’t it? So Emma _could_ know? Someday. Maybe. She tried not to let her scowl show too much, but Red was too lost in the memory to pay her any mind.

“So after she makes my toes curl, she tells us how hot we both are and that she really wants to see us kissing and then literally pushes our faces together, massaging the back of our necks and fuck it was _hot,_ Ems!”

Emma swallowed hard, it sounded fucking hot.

“And I’m only vaguely aware of Regina cackling in the background and telling us to ‘have fun’ before she disappeared from the room. Kat and I took care of the rest quite easily.” Red grinned, pleased with herself and Emma was relieved that it seemed as though Regina had decided to play matchmaker in the hottest way freaking possible.

 _Of course she did_.

Emma groaned and repeatedly hit her forehead on the table in front of her. “I’m so fucking horny Red, I think I’m gonna explode.” She couldn’t remember the last time she got laid. It might’ve been over a year ago.

“Well thank you for sharing that with the rest of us, Sheriff Swan.”

Emma’s head snapped up and she was already bright red when she caught a glimpse of Regina’s retreating rear out the diner door. She turned wide panicky eyes to Red, who just burst out laughing.

“Thanks for the heads-up, _werewolf_.” Emma scowled.

“Hey! How was I supposed to know you were gonna say that? I was the one busy telling you about me and Kat, remember?”

Emma’s forehead dropped to the table again, and resumed its frustrated banging.

“If it’s any consolation she didn’t look upset, but very interested in your horniness.” Red offered.

“Yeah?” Emma was prepared to take what she could get.

“Yeah.” Red smiled. “So what’s your next step?”

Emma sighed and thought on it for a bit.

“I want to spend some more platonic time with her.” She nodded determinedly. “Ease her into the idea, you know? I don’t want her to think I’m just horny and she’s hot. I have a feeling that she’s not any more use to dating than I am. But I think what’s important right now is for Regina and Henry to spend some time together. They had a tough year. That’s why I don’t mind waiting till the ball next month. If I get to see her with Henry till then - maybe get a clue as to what she likes - it could work out right? Like a recon mission.”

Red smirked. “I never thought that someone using their son to get laid could sound so adorable.”

“Screw you, Little Red.” Emma laughed, gently punching the wolf on her shoulder.

* * *

 

That night, Emma sat on the couch in her apartment nursing a beer and sending surreptitious glances toward her mother curled up in the armchair blankly staring at the television. David was on night duty, and Henry had been sent to bed early, part of his punishment for fighting.  

Though Emma was getting along very well with David – he’d been teaching her how to handle a sword properly as she taught him the laws of ‘this realm’ – her relationship with Snow White was fast deteriorating. She would’ve taken it personally was it not for the fact that Snow’s relationship with _everyone_ had been on the rocks since Regina became Queen.

Emma didn’t exactly know what Snow White was like before, she only knew Mary-Margaret Blanchard, but she could tell that something was very off with the pixie haired woman. Red had been over on a few occasions trying to mend their friendship, but Snow refused to even see her. Emma doubted she would be able to get through to her mother, but she was determined to try at least.

“You know I’ve always dreamed of watching TV with my real mom.” Emma started hesitantly and instantly got Snow’s attention.

Her mother gave her a warm affectionate smile, one Emma hadn’t seen in the longest time.

“Everyone who cares about you is worried…” She continued and winced when Snow instantly closed up again. “I know it has to do with Regina. And I know out of everyone in this town you and her have the most shit to sort through, and I understand that she hurt you M&M.” Emma pleaded. “Really, I do. I dunno everything that happened, and I’m not asking you to forgive her and become best friends, but I’m very sure that Regina isn’t the woman you knew back then any longer.”

“Are you really going to try and tell me about who Regina is?” Snow sarcastically retorted and Emma expertly disguised her hurt at the tone from years of experience. “You don’t know her at all. _I_ know Regina.” She pointed to herself.

Emma was quiet, wondering if she should just leave. She was trying not to pick sides and be supportive of both women. But Snow was making that very difficult.

“Did you know that she saved my life when I was Henry’s age?” Snow smiled fondly and Emma lifted her brow at the instant change in the brunette’s tone. “My horse was spooked and started running off… I wasn’t sure how long I would be able to hold on and at the speed she was going, a fall like that would’ve killed me. Not to mention I was getting further and further away from the guards and when you’re lost in the Enchanted Forest, you’re not guaranteed ever being found again.”

Emma nodded to indicate that she was listening. Of all the things she’s heard, she’d never have guessed that Regina had _saved_ her mother’s life.

“Regina came out of nowhere, pushing her horse to catch up to mine. She wrapped her strong arms around me, and pulled me onto Rocinante, holding me close and whispering that I’ll be okay.” Snow smiled. “I believed her. I instantly trusted her. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen...” She wistfully continued. “She was my knight in shining armour: Brave and kind.” Snow’s features turned sad. “When my father heard what she’d done, he thought he’d _reward_ Regina by marrying her.”

Emma felt the bile rise in her throat, already knowing that Regina was only seventeen at the time _and_ in love with someone else.

“Still, she was kind to me. She taught me how to braid my hair, told me about the magic of True Love… she smiled at me in a way that made me feel warm and loved. She confided in me her deepest secret…” Snow let out a long suffering sigh. “And then her mother tricked me into telling her about Daniel.” She laughed bitterly. “At first I didn’t know he’d been murdered. Regina had told me that Daniel ran away. I still don’t know why she lied about that. And I may have been young then, but I could see her gradually pulling her affections from me. Her hugs weren’t the same, she tried to avoid me as best she could. And the more she withdrew, the more I wanted to get that love and trust back. Eventually it reached a point where she couldn’t even look me in the eyes.” Snow hung her head, quietly wiping a tear away. “I hadn’t known Cora had taken Daniel’s heart and crushed it right in front of Regina. I hadn’t known that she was in mourning over her lost love. How was I supposed to know that she’d hated me all that time?” She asked Emma with glistening eyes.

The blonde was close to tears herself, wanting to cry for what both women had been through.

“I only had a little taste of what it feels like to be loved by Regina.” Snow lamented. “And then it was taken away and years later I got to feel her hatred.”

Snow stood from the armchair and looked down at Emma.

“This Queen of Storybrooke is neither my knight in shining armour, nor is she the Evil Queen that I once knew. She’s a mixture of both and I’m not sure how to feel about that and it’s driving me slightly insane.”

Emma stood up as well and wondered if she should hug Snow, cause fuck if they both didn’t have a fucked up childhood, well all three of them if she counted Regina too. But Snow only gave her a half-hearted attempt at a reassuring smile, before walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

//////////////

The following morning Emma sat behind her desk at the Sheriff’s station, phone in hand, text box opened on Regina’s contact. She reviewed her message.

‘ _Hi Regina. I was hoping you would join me for dinner at Granny’s tonight to discuss a few things._ ’

Emma growled at the message. It was so vague. She’d purposely written out each word and checked her spelling, doubting Regina was one to tolerate shorthand texting. She wanted to mention Henry, but that would be too much of a lie, ‘cause it wasn’t _just_ Henry she wanted to talk about it. She planned on bringing up Snow at some point as well. Clearly they’d gotten along at some point, and for all Regina’s threats and posturing, she still never actually killed Snow. That had to mean something right?

Sucking in a deep breath, Emma pressed send, hoping to at least open a dialogue. She checked the time and it was 9:44am. Regina was probably sitting on her throne listening to people complain during court, so when her phone beeped a few seconds later, she jumped in surprise.

‘ _A few things, Miss Swan_?’

Emma chuckled, picturing Regina up on her dais texting while everyone gaped, too afraid to say anything about it.

_‘Yeah, a few things, Your Majesty.’_

_‘As unequivocal as ever, Sheriff. I will see you at 7pm.’_

Emma grinned till her cheeks hurt. That was easier than she thought it would be.

‘ _Looking forward to it._ ’

* * *

 

At half passed six, Emma was already seated in a booth at Granny’s. She was usually unintentionally late to everything and she was determined to show Regina that she could be punctual and reliable. Her nerves were shot, so she needed Red there to distract her. The waitress stopped by in between serving the few other customers in the relatively quiet diner and was busy talking some courage into Emma, reminding the blonde that it wasn’t technically a date, so Emma didn’t need to be freaking out, when the bell at the front door chimed and Regina stepped in at exactly 7 o’clock.

Emma’s jaw hit the table as she took in the black stilettos and blue skinny jeans. Regina topped it off with a black blazer and red silk shirt, with three buttons open to reveal a teasing glimpse of succulent cleavage. The blonde watched mesmerized while Regina ran a hand through her hair, her silky mane falling perfectly back into place. It felt to Emma like she was watching a shampoo commercial in slow motion. Then the brunette _smiled_ , showing off perfect white teeth, behind a pair of luscious red lips and Emma was sure she was having one of her more R-rated dreams starring the incomparable queen.

Red’s fingers below her chin gently closing her mouth brought her back to reality though. Emma watched the waitress skip over to Regina and wrap her in a friendly hug. Both women then made it over to Emma’s booth where the blonde was still sitting and gawking. She wasn’t sure what it was about a jean clad Regina that threw her so for a loop.

“Good evening, Eugenia!” Regina called toward the back.

“Evening Majesty!” Was Granny’s warm reply. “I’ll make sure Red brings you some apple pie after your meal. It was made with the apples you sent over.”

“Looking forward to it!” Regina was still smiling brilliantly and genuinely and it suddenly struck Emma what was so beautiful about the woman in that moment.

Regina was _happy_.

Emma couldn’t remember ever having seen the woman smiling like that and looking so relaxed. She was disappointed that she wasn’t the cause of Regina’s happiness, but it still made her feel warm inside that Regina was finally content with her life.

She watched the brunette elegantly slip into the booth opposite her and with Red gone off, an awkward atmosphere settled over them.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” Regina smiled shyly and Emma’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“H-Hi,” She cleared her throat, “ _Regina_. You look…” Emma trailed off, her eyes wandering over Regina’s torso on their own accord. “… uh… you look… _amazing_ tonight.”

Regina’s smile quirked just a little bit broader, but was stopped from responding when Red appeared with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured them both a generous portion and smirked as she walked off again. Neither woman commented that they hadn’t ordered the wine, instead grabbing at the glasses and sipping quietly.

“How was your day?” Emma murmured.

Regina looked at her for a moment, seemingly searching Emma’s face to make sure the blonde had asked because she was interested and wasn’t just trying to be polite.

“I had an altercation with Blue.” Regina sighed.

“Blue?”

“The Blue Fairy.”

Emma stared blankly at her.

“Mother Superior?”

“Oh!” Emma finally knew who they were talking about. “You got into a fight with a _nun,_ Regina?” Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

“She’s been speaking with your parents and apparently some of the citizens wish to find a way to return to the Enchanted Forest.” Regina stated and openly looked at Emma to gauge her reaction to the news.

Emma frowned. Because firstly, why didn’t her parents tell her about this? And secondly:

“Why would they want to go back there? Granted, I dunno much about the place, but it sounded very… rugged and outdoorsy and not in a fun, camping trip kind of way, you know?”

Regina laughed lightly and Emma beamed at the accomplishment.

“Home is home, Miss Swan. No matter the lack of amenities and the threat of ogres.”

“So you’re gonna help them go back?”

Regina grew serious again.

“I’m very sure that most of the Enchanted Forest was destroyed after the dark curse was cast.” Regina lamented. “It was a dangerous place before and I can’t say what state the lands are in at present. Personally I have no desire to go back there –

\- _good_. I’m not going either.” Emma interjected, she didn’t want Regina to leave and she herself was certainly not planning on going anywhere. Storybrooke already felt like a whole different realm. She was not going to function in a fairytale land where Snow White was probably going to want to re-raise her to be the perfect princess. She needed her TV and microwave and coffee.

Regina didn’t comment on Emma’s resolve, but seemed pleased by it.

“I’ve granted the dwarves access to the mines.”

“Aren’t those mines dangerous?”

“They were born to mine, Miss Swan. With their memories back, they’ve started stabilizing the tunnels and will mine the Fairy Dust that Blue will require to perform her magic.”

“Mother Superior has magic?”

“She’s a fairy dear. They use Fairy Dust in order to use magic via their wands.”

“Of course they do.” Emma grimaced and Regina chuckled.

“So once they have enough Fairy Dust, I’ll revisit what can be done regarding returning to the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma was quiet for a while.

“Do you think Henry would want to go?” She asked Regina, even though she knew the answer already. By the look on the brunette’s face, so did she.

“You know our son. He’s going to want to explore the realm of his heritage.” Regina sighed.

Emma nodded her agreement. Then it registered that Regina had said _our_ son. It used to be _my_ son, and more recently it became _your_ son. But tonight she’d said _our_ , and Emma couldn’t stop the warmth that spread all over her body at hearing that.

Red returned though and they ordered their meals, each wondering how they would handle Henry if they ever managed to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest.

“You’re like ruler of the Dark and the White Kingdoms Regina. _Can_ you just not go back? Won’t they take your Kingdoms in your absence?” Emma wondered. If Regina and Henry were there, Emma could probably learn to like the Enchanted Forest.

“I realise this must be hard to believe given my actions since the curse was lifted, but I really don’t care that much about kingdoms, Miss Swan. If a few people want to return to the Enchanted Forest, they are free to go. My concern is who else may want to come _here_ once a portal has been opened. I’m perfectly content with things as they stand; with just being Mayor of Storybrooke. But once citizens start going back and spreading word of this realm… I have a lot of enemies, and a prosperous little town like Storybrooke may attract the wrong kind of attention.” Regina explained and Emma nodded in understanding as her frown deepened.

“You’ll have to send scouts through to check out the state of the land if you get a portal opened. Then they’re just gonna have to decide if they wanna go back and once they’ve decided on that they can’t come back here again. Henry can go see what that world looks like when he’s older.” Emma nodded determinedly.

Regina smiled fondly at her.

“I have a means to transport you, myself and Henry between realms. We can use it to sate his curiosity and then return back home.”

“You do? Then why not tell Mother Superior?”

“Only a true magic user can make use of this particular device to open a portal. Blue needs a wand which she doesn’t have, as of yet. And I cannot leave Storybrooke to go explore a world I’m certain is all but destroyed. I’m telling you this secret in confidence. I have every intention of providing the citizens with a choice on whether to return to the Enchanted Forest, but it will only happen once I’m certain that it’s safe and everyone’s able to make an informed decision.”

Emma smiled broadly at being trusted with one of Regina’s probably thousands of secrets.

“I won’t tell anyone.” She solemnly vowed as Red placed their meals in front of them.

“I won’t tell anyone either.” Red winked and Regina chuckled.

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop, Puppy.” Regina drawled, but didn’t seem to care that Red had overheard.

Emma didn’t like that. It instantly made her feel less special. Clearly Red and Regina had grown a lot closer in a short time and obviously they were just friends, but it still didn’t change the insecurity Emma felt. Especially since she now knew that Regina had kissed the werewolf.

She sighed and started eating. Regina noted her change in demeanour.

“I was hoping you’d bring Henry by this Saturday.” Regina murmured quietly.

Emma perked up instantly at that.

“Of course. What time?”

“The morning perhaps? I was hoping to teach him how to ride.”

Emma’s face lit up.

“He’s gonna love that!” She enthused.

“Good.” Regina smiled, pleased with herself before they continued their meal, talking about horses and portals and what Henry’s been up to. The bottle of wine was replaced by another and another, until they were the only two people in the diner.

They both stumbled slightly out of the door after Emma paid their bill, feeling great that Regina had allowed it after Emma only had to insist once that _she’d_ invited _her_. They waved cheerily to a smirking Red and an amused Granny and walked down the street towards Regina’s Mercedes.

“You shouldn’t drive.” Emma mumbled, when Regina leaned back against her car door, intently watching the tipsy blonde in front of her.

“You shouldn’t need so much alcohol to converse with me.” Regina murmured back.

It was true that Emma had consumed the majority of the alcohol and was a lot drunker than Regina.

“You scare me.” Emma admitted, swaying slightly until she shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets, the action seemingly anchoring her to the spot.

Regina seemed disheartened by the confession.

“I assure you, Miss Swan, I mean you know harm.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you won’t try and poison me again, Regina.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“I never tried to poison you.”

“Death by apple turnover? Ring a bell?”

“It was a sleeping curse, Miss Swan, not _poison_. You wouldn’t have _died_.”

Emma just grinned.

“You really suck at killing people, you know that?”

“There are a lot worse things you can do to someone other than just killing them.”

“Why do you have to be so sexy when you say terrifying shit like that?” Emma frowned and Regina erupted into hearty laughter but sobered after a while to stare intently at the plastered blonde in front of her.

“Why is it that I scare you, Emma?”

The blonde bit her lip and stared into Regina’s eyes. God, Regina had a way of making her name sound so important and classy and _evocative_. It made Emma’s entire body erupt in tingles and goose bumps.

“It scares me when you say my name like that.” Emma breathlessly confessed and shuddered as she thought about hearing her name from Regina’s lips, with a slightly more desperate inflection.

The brunette stood upright, instantly struck sober by the brazenly lustful gaze being directed at her. Emma stepped closer. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time.” She whispered distractedly, while she gazed longingly at Regina’s lips.

The brunette closed her eyes and leaned forward before instantly taking a step back again, her eyes flying open as if catching herself just in time.

“Perhaps you should try expressing yourself when you’re not intoxicated, Miss Swan. It would go miles in convincing me of your sincerity.” Regina huffed, not looking at all as indignant as she was trying to sound, an amused smirk playing at her lips.

Then with a wave of her hand she poofed Emma to her apartment, before teleporting herself back to the palace.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday morning and with only one bathroom and both Emma and Henry trying to look their best for their trip to Mifflin Castle, it was absolute chaos in the Charming apartment. David and Snow watched on with amused curiosity as mother and son ate a quick and _healthy_ – as though Regina would somehow be able to sense anything sugary on them – breakfast and then ironed each other’s clothes while they took turns showering.

Emma had gotten up earlier than anyone else to curl her hair into a wonderful mass of golden locks. She couldn’t dress up, it would be too obvious, but a change in hairstyle could be seen as coincidental. She settled on her usual skinny jeans and a dark green blouse to bring out her eyes. Grabbing her black leather jacket she met her son downstairs, who seemed to have pulled out all the stops.

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t tease the boy, who was dressed in a pair of neatly pressed dress pants, crisp white shirt and skinny tie. He’s shoes were polished and shining brightly, and his hair combed flat on his head. Henry looked like he was on his way to church… to a funeral. Emma beamed at him.

A definite _A_ for Effort.

“I thought you were going riding today? Shouldn’t you wear – uh _other_ clothes?” Emma frowned, wondering what you were supposed to wear when riding. She knew what Regina wore, but she didn’t know what normal people had to. Especially normal people of the boy variety.

Henry shrugged. “Mom will have clothes for me.”

And Emma relaxed and nodded that that was most likely true.

“Where’d you get those clothes, anyway?” She wondered before grimacing as she outed herself as not being the most attentive of mothers.

“Mom magick’ed them here after…” He trailed off and looked to David. “After she beat Grandpa to become Queen of Storybrooke.”

The boy tried not to sound too proud of his mother, but Emma didn’t really blame him for failing miserably. Even David smiled warmly.

“Looking very handsome, Henry.” He grinned and then turned to Emma. “Both of you.” He winked at her and Emma’s eyes widened, because did David know? Was she that obvious? She was dropping Henry at the _Queen’s_ place, obviously she was going to try and look decent. Right? _Right_.

“Okay, cool. We gotta go. See you guys later!” Emma rushed out, before trying to flee the apartment.

“Emma?” Snow called out and she halted because that’s what people did nowadays when they heard her mother speak, because she rarely said a word.

“Yeah?” Emma anxiously asked, turning around.

“You forgot the orchid you bought for Regina.” Snow tilted her head to the coffee table where the gift stood.

“Uh, thanks.” Emma mumbled, bright red, as she went to retrieve the plant and shoved it into Henry’s hands, trying to pretend that she’d bought it on Henry’s behalf.

Emma hadn’t spoken to Regina since their dinner not-a-date which ended in an almost kiss two days prior. She wasn’t sure how to approach the brunette. She was sure it went well. Regina had smiled and waved to her the day before where Emma had made sure to be seen from across the road as the Queen left Granny’s. Regina seemed fine and glad to see her, yet it didn’t stop the anxious knotting in the blonde’s stomach at talking to her again. She had texted Regina the previous night to confirm dropping Henry – knowing that no way in hell Regina was cancelling on her son for anything – and received a polite confirmation and a goodnight that had promptly ended the conversation.

Ugh. Emma hated women almost as much as she loved them.

“Do you think she’ll like’em, Kid?” Emma nervously asked, second guessing herself.

Regina did that. She made Emma feel all sorts of things she wasn’t quite used to. The prospect of eventually dating Regina was as disconcerting as _not_ dating Regina. Not to be confused with the absolute horror brought on at the thought of someone _else_ dating Regina.

“Yeah, she loves orchids!” Henry verified Red’s observations.

“She also enjoys dark chocolate.” Snow added morosely with a loud sigh and disappeared into her room.

They’d tried to get Snow to see Archie, and then invited Archie over for ‘friendly’ visits. Snow would just smile fakely and say she was fine. Emma looked to David, who was staring at the floor. She went to him and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll bring you lunch at the station, okay?” Emma quietly told him and gave his arm a supportive squeeze when he nodded his consent.

…………………………

Regina stood in her grandiose foyer, pacing slightly in her riding gear consisting of black boots, tight tanned breaches and a white shirt. She’d conjured a riding crop for no other reason other than to have something to do with her hands and that it matched her outfit. Her hair was the short cut she usually wore, because that day she wasn’t putting up any façades for the public.

That day, her son was coming home. Well he was visiting home, wasn’t he? She was excited and nervous, because she currently resided in a massive palace which basically pointed a large neon arrow at her head declaring her the Evil Queen… But Henry knows what she’d done. He said he forgave her and that he missed her.

Regina nervously worried at her lip when she heard Emma’s car pull up from all the way out on the road. She took a deep breath and watched through the window as Henry got out with an expression of abject wonder as he stared at the castle. Regina mentally patted herself on the back, because of course her fairy tale loving son would love the Dark Palace.

Her eyes turned to Emma coming around to the passenger side and watched as she handed Henry an orchid and a rectangular box. Emma then flattened his hair – Regina smirked at that, as she’d seen the woman ruffling Henry’s hair on numerous occasions – and he grinned gratefully up at her.

She watched in awe as Emma bit her lip and stared at the front door, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Regina watched the blonde’s chest as it jutted out at the action and raked her eyes up Emma’s long elegant neck, where she stared with almost the same amount of wonder as Henry had admired the castle, at Emma’s golden locks twirling over her shoulders.

Emma was beautiful, and Regina had to close her eyes and shake her head so she could finally move to open the door for her guests.

She walked outside and met them a few feet down the pathway. Both her son and his mother wore the feelings Regina was expertly hiding right in the open. She watched the twin hopeful yet, anxious expressions and focused on her Little Prince.

A warm smile spread across her face, which instantly made him relax. Regina opened her arms then, and Henry summarily shoved the chocolates and flowers at Emma before rushing into Regina’s embrace.

* * *

 

Emma watched the greeting affectionately, sort of wishing she could go hug Regina too, and blushed when the brunette looked over at her and the gifts she still held in her hands.

“Emma got you flowers and chocolate.” Henry grinned eagerly and Emma grew even redder. She’d stopped to get the dark chocolate at the last minute.

She watched Regina walk closer and mechanically stretched out the gifts to her.

“Thank you, Miss Swan.” Regina sincerely offered, her eyes warm and inviting, drawing Emma into her gaze.

“You’re welcome.” Emma mumbled with a lopsided grin, feeling kinda giddy all of a sudden.

“Would you like to join us? I’ll be giving Henry a tour of the castle.” Regina smirked and lowered her voice so only Emma would hear. “Never did get the chance to show you around the other night.” Regina rasped and Emma nodded eagerly, because she didn’t trust herself not to squeal like a little girl should she manage to open her mouth in that moment.

She followed after Henry and Regina as the boy asked questions Emma wouldn’t even have thought to ask. The tour of the palace took almost an hour, ending in Henry’s room where he eventually changed into his riding gear after shrieking about like a maniac. Emma was kinda with him on the excitement, she’d love to have a room in a castle. Well she’d love to share a room with someone in that particular castle.

Well, maybe share a bed, and then go to her own room, because Regina was still a little scary at times, and Emma was sure that if she was around too much, she’d annoy the woman into finally killing her.

The tour of the grounds took less time, but only because they didn’t go everywhere, that was what the horse ride was for. She was lead to a meadow at the back of the castle, Regina’s Apple Tree stood in a prominent spot. The limb Emma had severed standing out like an eyesore. She winced and reluctantly looked to the brunette who just smirked at her reaction before directing her attention at Henry again.

Emma followed them to the stables, where Alexander stood tall and proud in his stall. She tried to watch Regina leading out a smaller chestnut horse – really all horses were smaller than the black stallion, Emma thought – but was distracted by the disapproving glare she perceived from dark judgy eyes. It made her feel like she was meeting Regina’s father for some reason and he didn’t like Emma one bit.

How the fuck was she supposed to make a good impression on a _horse_? And Emma knew how Regina felt about the beast, if he didn’t like her Emma was screwed. She thought she had a foot in the door ‘cause Henry liked her, now she had to make friendly with _Alexander_ too. Maybe next time she’d get him an apple…

Emma decided that since she wasn’t staying much longer, to ignore the horse’s glare and focus on Henry and Regina. All through the morning she was left in awe by how well the two knew each other’s little nuances. Regina would get Henry’s attention, scold him, praise him, with only a slight change in the inflection of his name. Sometimes Regina would just look at him and he’d know exactly what she wanted him to do.

It was amazing to watch. They were so comfortable with each other, sometimes it seemed as though they were in their own little world and Emma was watching somewhere from space, removed from the little family. It made her heart ache with longing, as much as it made it swell with affection.

Emma could finally see what it had been like before Henry had found out that he was adopted. One thing was sure though, if Emma had showed up on her own, and Henry hadn’t come to get her in Boston, he would never have left Regina. He loved the woman who had taken care of him all his life with his entire heart, and that’s why the last year had been so fucked up for him. He loved and trusted his Mom, and he felt she had betrayed him. But perhaps their relationship was even better now that the truth was out. In spite of the initial nerves that morning, both mother and son seemed happy and content together. Like they’d never been apart.

After brushing down the chestnut horse, which Emma learned would be Henry’s and he would get to name. Regina taught him how to saddle the mare and _finally_ , after what seemed like forever, how to mount it. But not alone though, Regina soon nimbly lifted her gorgeous body and situated herself protectively behind her son in the saddle.

 “Are you sure you don’t want to come riding with us, Miss Swan?” She offered sincerely.

Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to leave the two of them ever again, but she shook her head and smiled.

“No, you two should spend some quality time together.”

Regina gave her a sweet smile and a thankful nod, before she guided Henry’s horse toward the meadow behind the castle. Emma stood watching the beautiful picture they made,  until they disappeared from her line of sight.

* * *

 

She was coming out of Granny’s with her and David’s early lunch, so she could make it to Red on time for her dance lesson, when Emma spotted Jefferson talking to Whale in the alley next to the diner. She would’ve thought nothing of it had it been any other two people, and her curiosity was heightened even further when she watched Jefferson hand Whale a fugly looking  Top Hat and the doctor’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“What’s going on here?” Emma asked suspiciously, taking a few steps into the alley, shifting her bags to expose her gun and badge. The entire situation smelled off.

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business, Sheriff.” Whale smirked.

“I gave him a _hat_ ,” Jefferson drawled placidly, “It’s not like I was giving him _head_.” He deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

Emma grimaced at the thought, because: _Ew_.

“Regardless, you are loitering and I will have to ask that you move your secret alleyway meetings elsewhere.” She glared pointedly to let them know she knew something more was going on there. But they were right, she could hardly arrest them for exchanging gifts in an alley.

Jefferson just scoffed and walked off, while Whale took his time looking her over, twirling the hat menacingly in his hands.

“You have no idea what she’s capable of.” He sneered, before walking in the opposite direction Jefferson went.

Didn’t take much to figure out who he was talking about.

* * *

 

After checking in on David, making sure he was recovered after M&M’s weirdness that morning, and asking him to keep an eye out for Whale and Jefferson and to ask around if anyone knew anything about why the two of them were suddenly besties, Emma finally made it to the B&B for her dancing lesson.

She was distracted with thoughts of what she’d witnessed in the alley, as well as thoughts of Regina and Henry smiling and happy, but luckily Red was a patient instructor. Maybe because it was their first lesson. Maybe she should focus though if she wanted another one.

“So, who taught you to dance?” Emma asked trying to focus on there and now.  

“Snow did, actually.” Red smiled genuinely. “Usually us peasants don’t know how to maintain the perfect posture for a Waltz.” She announced imperially while she glided Emma around the room, who giggled at the werewolf.

“You guys were close. I wish I knew what was going on with her.” Emma sighed sobering instantly.

“Me too, Ems.” Red sighed. “So what are you gonna wear?” She effectively changed the topic, not wanting to be pulled into the dark vortex of Snow White’s depression again at that particular moment. “Kat decided on either modern or Enchanted Forest style dress, since everyone would be wearing white anyway. Just don’t come in a pair of white skinny jeans and a wife beater.” She laughed.

“What do _you_ think I should wear?” Emma asked with a raised brow.

“If I’m gonna have to tell you everything then _I_ might as well be dating Regina.” Red smirked and Emma summarily stopped their movement and glared at the werewolf, before a look of utter panic crossed her face.

“You’re _right_. Shit. Regina and I have _nothing_ in common. I can’t be trusted to not fuck things up left to my own devices.” Emma summarily freaked out. “How am I ever going to be able to have a relationship with her when I can’t even decide on what to fucking wear around her?”

“Hey, relax.” Red pulled her in for a hug, slowing Emma’s frantic breathing. “I was _kidding_. And don’t worry about what you’re doing and not doing. Regina likes you most when you’re being yourself. I saw it with my own eyes at the castle and at the diner.”

Emma looked up feeling considerably better, because she had been a drunk idiot on both occasions and still Regina hadn’t shouted at her and told her to fuck off.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you goof.” Red smirked. “And by the way, Regina’s a sucker for a girl in a dress.” She winked and Emma beamed at her.

* * *

 

Regina had had the best day with Henry, she was still smiling when Emma knocked at the door. And when the blonde just stood on the threshold, staring into her face like she somehow missed Regina that day, the Queen subconsciously leaned forward, but halted when an excited Henry came barrelling toward them. He instantly started recapping everything that had happened since Emma had left them.

“Will you and Henry be staying for dinner?” Regina didn’t want to assume, but the brilliant smile on Emma’s face told her all she needed to know.

So Regina left to finish supper while Henry hijacked Emma, but a few minutes later, both of them were helping set the table, without her having to ask them too. At dinner, Regina sat at the head of the table, her son on her left and her… her Emma on her right.

It felt _perfect_ to have both of them grinning at her, talking to her, sharing their days and their plans. There was no suspicion and no fear in their features. Regina ate slowly, she noticed Emma did too, not for lack of appetite, but in a desperate attempt to prolong the evening.

Eventually though, after Emma had washed the dishes and Regina had packed them both leftovers, they found themselves at the front door, waiting for Henry to return with a few choice items from his room.

Regina watched as Emma placed the Tupperware on the vintage table that seemed to have no purpose in the foyer other than to look pretty and took a confident stepped towards Regina. The Queen wanted to step back, but instead found herself grabbing onto the lapels of Emma’s jacket. She could feel the blonde leaning down, and her own chin tilting up to meet those lips she’d been wanting to kiss for way too long.

Regina’s heart felt as though it would explode out of her chest, but her mind was racing and just before their lips would connect, she turned her face and placed an intimate kiss on Emma’s cheek.

The blonde leaned back and fixed a confused gaze on Regina still clinging onto her jacket, their bodies practically melded together.

“Am I reading this wrong?” Emma softly queried with a wrinkled brow.

Regina’s heart ached as it continued to pound against her chest.

“ _No,_ Emma... You’re not… I…” She swallowed thickly, seemingly getting distracted by Emma’s lips. “I don’t think you quite understand just who it is that you want…” Regina tried to explain, finally locking an open gaze on Emma, who pulled her even closer in response.

“I want _you_ , Regina.” Emma whispered, leaning down again, and this time she could see Regina wasn’t going to pull away, but then Henry’s loud galloping was heard down the stairs and Emma groaned her frustration, eliciting a fond smile from Regina.

She reluctantly stepped away from the brunette and lifted Regina’s hand to her lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. Regina swooned slightly. She felt ridiculous that she found Emma Swan so charming, but she did. She couldn’t help it. Emma Swan was her kryptonite.

Regina gave Emma brownie points for having the restraint to not traumatise their son, and extra points for that show of suave gallantry.

“Maybe next time, if you want, he could sleep over?” Emma offered.

Regina face lit up into a stunning grin.

Yep, Emma had just tripled her brownie points with that.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was Sunday. Only a day after Henry had gone to visit Regina, technically only a few hours since the meal that showed Emma a glimpse of what her life could be and a few hours since Regina had sort of rejected her advances – for the second time - but seemingly not entirely…

After getting no response at the Castle door, Emma took out her phone and walked out back to the meadow where Henry’s riding lessons had taken place. She placed her cell back in her pocket though, when she spotted the queen laid out on a blanket beneath her beloved apple tree.

Regina was stretched out on her back in her riding outfit, an arm casually strewn over her stomach, another over her eyes, protecting her from the late afternoon sun, as she appeared to be listening to music on her IPod. Emma stood a moment and just admired the gorgeous view. From the sluggish sway of Regina’s right foot, Emma could guess the queen was listening to some slow jams.

“Something I can help you with, Miss Swan?” Regina drawled, before taking her arm away and removing the earplugs of her headset. She smirked smugly at Emma’s surprise at being spotted without actually being seen or heard.

“I-I…” Emma didn’t quite know _why_ she was there. Well she did, she wanted to see Regina, just be around her, but how the hell was she supposed to say that without sounding like a creeper? Especially after the beaming smile Regina had given her the night before.

“Sit down Miss Swan, before you hurt yourself.” Regina rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

Emma gratefully dropped down next to her. And after a long moment of awkward silence, Regina apparently decided to put the blonde out of her misery.

“I was hoping to teach Henry a few swordplay skills…” She ran the idea passed Henry’s co-parent. “We’d be using wooden swords of course, until he’s skilled enough to handle a blade.” Regina needlessly explained as though Emma would ever think Regina capable of intentionally putting Henry in harm’s way. Anybody else, _absolutely_ , but definitely not Henry.

“Sounds like a plan.” Emma easily agreed, then added sheepishly: “David’s teaching me too.”

“Good.” Regina smiled. “It’s nice that the two of you are bonding.” She commented without malice, as though she was really happy that Emma was spending time with her father. Both of them were aware that nothing had been said about Snow.

“Judging from the fat lip on Oliver Donovan, I’m guessing the Kid got his right hook from you.” Emma teased, while she rubbed at her own jaw in reminiscence. “For a while I thought you’d broken something.”

Regina laughed at the memory of their fist fight. They had actually thrown each other around a _few_ times throughout the course of the year.

“Well I can assure you that his aptitude with his fists is all you, dear.” Regina all but winked at her. “I’m excellent with a sword, but not as adapt at hand-to-hand combat as I would like to be. Given our various trysts, it’s quite clear that you are a natural.”

Emma blushed at the praise. Who would’ve thought they’d ever be sitting under the Apple Tree Emma had ‘vandalized’ and giving each other compliments on their fighting skills.

“So why learn to fight when you can do magic?” Emma wondered out loud and instantly regretted it when Regina’s features darkened.

“The answer to your question is _control_ , Miss Swan. And I didn’t _always_ have magic.” Emma stayed quiet, trying to prompt more out of the woman.

She was surprised at having gotten an answer at all.

“I spent three decades commanded and manipulated by others. Whether it was my mother, the King, Rumplestiltskin, or that awful period where it had been all three of them at the same time. Even the fairies tried to push me on a path they wanted… I never had an ounce of control over my life. But oh, how I had fantasized about killing the King myself.” Regina sneered with a darkness that had Emma’s hairs standing on end. “But I was too _weak_ to fight him off, let alone murder him. Though I did find a way eventually.” She ominously smirked. “And I swore to myself that I would never be that physically weak again _. I_ control my body. _I_ control my magic. I swore that nobody would take _anything_ from me ever again.”

Emma was visibly shaken by the gloomy diatribe for various reasons. She had known some of the things about Regina’s past and the brunette had alluded to the rest. It left Emma both saddened and angered.

“And then I came to town and you thought I wanted to take Henry from you.”

Regina chuckled humourlessly. “Didn’t you?”

“No. Not at first.” Emma looked straight into Regina’s eyes. “I was intimidated by you, and I thought Henry got so lucky to get you as a mother. But then…” Emma trailed off, they both knew what had happened then.

Regina hummed knowingly and spared the blonde a weak smile.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” She dismissed, placed her headset back on and laid back on her blanket, closing her eyes.

Emma took one last look at her and got up and walked off, grateful that Regina had shared that much with her at least.

* * *

 

It was late Monday afternoon, and Emma found herself walking passed the barrier and toward the back of the Dark Palace again. Her feet seemed to be moving of their own volition. She hadn’t a clue why she was there, but if she got the chance to see Regina it didn’t matter.

It was like she was addicted.

She once again found the queen on her blanket beneath the apple tree, this time though, her back was up against the tree trunk, and she was staring off into the distance where Alexander was happily grazing. Emma halted uncertainly; sure that Regina had noticed her even as the brunette remained silent. After she wasn’t asked to leave, Emma sat down on the blanket and faced the stoic queen.

“I killed Graham.” Regina declared in a steady, emotionless voice.

Emma felt a sharp pain in her chest at the admission but she kept sitting, certain that Regina would explain; say it was an accident; that she hadn’t meant to do it. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind after learning how Regina’s mother had killed her boyfriend. Emma had just chosen not to think about it too much. But Regina was confronting her with it now and though Emma wanted to just run and _not_ know, she stayed in place and kept on listening. And the more Regina spoke the greater her horror grew, because Regina wasn’t explaining or apologising, she spent the entirety of the time listing her sins, with an almost detached inflection while she stared off at nothing.

Emma sat frozen through Regina’s detailed confession of pushing her mother through an enchanted mirror, manipulating Sidney into killing the King, sending the huntsman after Snow and killing her own _father_. In between there were random deaths she caused of people Emma didn’t even know. Her tally was up high when she eventually explained how she had murdered Graham.

 _Finally_ , when the sun had almost disappeared under the horizon, did Regina look at Emma, her features hard and unapologetic. She didn’t react to the tears streaming down Emma’s face. Instead Regina rose from her position, her jaw visibly twitching to reflect the tension in her body.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” Regina hoarsely choked out, and walked toward Alexander.

Emma sat unmoving as she blindly watched Regina lead her stallion off towards the stables. It was dark when she finally managed to get up from her position and stumbled towards her Beetle. She drove home in automation and if she was coherent at all, she would’ve seen the irony in her behaviour as she walked passed her worried family, straight into her room and locked herself in it. Just like Snow had done only a few weeks prior.

* * *

 

Emma hadn’t slept at all that night, but come morning she showered, dressed and went to the station. Everyone she met asked what was wrong, but Emma either completely ignored them or lied and told them that she was fine. She hadn’t the energy to snap at them to mind their own business. She had thrown up in the middle of the night and she was _still_ nauseous. Unable to eat, unable to do anything other than think about what Regina had told her and worst of all, how ready she felt to look passed all of _that._

_What kind of a person was she?_

She should hate Regina, or she should at least not still want the woman as much. _Right_?

Emma was so lost in her own deprecation that she didn’t notice that she’d driven to the Mifflin Castle once again. She didn’t fight the pull to get out of her car and walk to the apple tree where she found Regina sitting Indian style on her blanket. Posture slumped for the first time since she knew the woman, and staring at the slender olive hands in her lap.

Emma sat down without a word, but she noticed the long suffering sigh that escaped the brunette at her presence. The blonde wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, hell, she wasn’t sure why she was even there in the first place, but Regina started to talk and Emma, again, could do nothing but listen.

She heard the story of Regina Mills, born to Henry and Cora Mills. Of a little girl who loved her parents with all of her heart. Of how those parents each gloriously failed in childrearing: Her mother through both physical and emotional abuse, and her father, through the simple act of not protecting her from those things. She heard about Regina the Queen, thrown from the frying pan right into the fire, as the King exploited his trophy wife as the possession he had married her to become for him.

Emma listened intently to Rumplestiltskin presenting himself as a saviour of sorts, empowering Regina to finally have the means to protect herself. She listened to a grieving heart fighting against the odds to try and bring Daniel back from the dead. Partly because she’d believed him to be her True Love at the time, but mostly because Regina had blamed herself for putting him in danger, knowing what her mother was capable of.

Emma silently suffered through the painful admittance of almost thirty years of emotionless, empty, sex with Graham. Of trying to control him, of just seeking love and how the culmination of Emma’s arrival and both Henry and Graham’s rejections had caused her to try and take control in the only way she knew how.

Regina had made no excuses again, she didn’t apologise even once. She just told her story and Emma was able to fill in everything that wasn’t said. Her heart was still heavy, but she wasn’t nauseous anymore. She could understand how dark Regina had become and what had driven her toward her actions. Emma herself could certainly understand the desire to want to control one’s own life.

When you persistently back a wounded animal into a corner, it’s bound to fight back and a lot more viciously than anticipated.

The Queen rose from her blanket a lot easier on Tuesday. She even seemed to search Emma’s face for a reaction. But like the days before, all she said was ‘Good Evening, Miss Swan’ and left to fetch Alexander once again.

* * *

 

On Wednesday, Emma ate something. She convincingly assured Henry that she was fine and she got most of her paperwork done at the station. It was more of a conscious decision that led her to Regina’s apple tree that day. And she sat down almost expectantly on the blanket without waiting for a prompt she knew wouldn’t come. This time Regina gave her a small smile which Emma easily returned. She had missed Regina smiling. The brunette instantly started talking and Emma’s heart ached as Regina detailed the story of her relationships with Daniel and Snow and how they had intertwined into tragedy.

Emma of course knew some of it from her mother, but it was so much worse hearing it from Regina’s point of view. The brunette looked at her the entire time as she spoke about falling in love for the first time and planning to run away from her mother. Regina described her initial relationship with young Snow White with as much fondness as Emma’s mother had done. And then it all came crashing down in a magnificent clusterfuck. And though her eyes glistened, Regina didn’t cry. Not even as Emma’s tears ran down her cheeks and her heart seemed to break along with young Regina’s.

That day, Regina smiled genuinely and squeezed her hand.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” She whispered huskily, before walking off.

It was all Emma could do to not run after her and hold Regina in her arms forever.

* * *

 

On Thursday, Regina didn’t speak. After a few long contemplative moments, Emma started telling her about the various group homes and foster families her childhood comprised of. About becoming a thief, her own - albeit less intense - means of taking control of her life. Emma spoke about finding and falling in love with Neal Cassidy. About being betrayed by him and left broken-hearted and pregnant in prison. About having to give Henry up and finally pulling her life together, because if she wasn’t uneducated, penniless and imprisoned, she would’ve been able to keep him.

Regina took her hand then, having been avidly listening, her compassionate caramel eyes not leaving Emma’s face for a second while the blonde spoke.

Emma described the loneliness of her life, her career as a bounty hunter and drifter, all the way up to when her ten year old son knocked on her door on her twenty-eighth birthday. She told Regina everything she felt that night, of the panic attack she had in the bathroom. Of her fear and guilt as she drove to Storybrooke, and of the first time she laid her eyes on the brunette.

She was sure the way she had said it told Regina _exactly_ what Emma’s first thought was when she saw the Mayor of Storybrooke.

Regina smirked knowingly and stood up, pulling Emma with her.

“I _cannot_ regret my past actions, Miss Swan.” Regina started, looking directly in her eyes with a warmth that Emma needed in spite of the words the brunette was saying. “I simply cannot because it brought me to this place and time where I am _free_ and _loved_ and I have _Henry_ … And I have _friends_ …” She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before looking at Emma again. “I do however feel some remorse, the majority of which is centred around the impact my actions had on your childhood.”

Emma moved to respond, but Regina’s slender fingers covered her lips and struck her instantly speechless. The queen smiled softly and removed them again, her gaze lingering on Emma’s mouth, making the blonde’s lips tingle.

“But I can’t even completely regret that, Emma.” Regina whispered, locking their gazes again. “Because you’ve grown up rather wonderful in spite of what the world threw at you.” She smiled, the ‘ _unlike me’_ remained unsaid but heard none the less.

Not that Emma would ever dare compare their lives, or could do so. For the first time she’d met someone whose life sucked even worse than hers had. She was almost grateful now, she couldn’t imagine going through everything Regina had.

“You’re brave, fearless,” Regina smirked, “you protect the weak –

\- leap over tall buildings in a single bound.” Emma joked, trying to awkwardly deal with the compliments and the way Regina was looking at her with so much respect. Emma wasn’t used to such veneration or being told how great she was.

Regina chuckled and lightly placed her hand over Emma’s heart.

“I can feel how pure your heart is.” She absently caressed Emma’s chest. “Sometimes it almost feels like there’s magic inside of you.”

Emma placed her own hand over Regina’s. The brunette ducked her head shyly and gently pulled her hand away.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” Regina smiled sincerely, before going to retrieve Alexander.

* * *

 

Friday arrived, and Emma couldn’t believe how completely different it felt from the horror that was Monday. She almost rushed toward the castle that afternoon, and had to stop herself from sprinting toward the apple tree.

But Regina wasn’t there that day.

The pang of disappointment hit Emma hard. She was left wondering what she’d done wrong until her eyes roamed over the field and fell on Alexander, an almost tiny looking Regina lay on his huge unsaddled back with all the agility and poise of a jungle cat lounging on a tree branch. The brunette’s hand caringly stroking Alexander’s neck was the only indication that she wasn’t in fact asleep in that position.

Emma walked closer, her eyes fixed on Regina’s peaceful face, the woman’s eyes remained closed until Emma was only a few feet away. Regina smiled before she even opened her eyes and Emma found herself blushing for no apparent reason. God, she was such a lame ass idiot sometimes.

After sitting upright, Regina extended her hand to Emma and the blonde took a step back in fear, eliciting a knowing smirk from the queen.

“Trust me, Miss Swan.” It came out as a command, even as Regina’s eyes filled with irrepressible vulnerability.

It was a test.

Emma knew this. She’d figured it out on Wednesday when Regina had finally opened up on a more emotional level. The brunette had purposely started off with the worst of her narration, detailing her crimes without explaining a single one. Emma felt smug that she must’ve surprised the shit out of Regina by showing up the next day even if she didn’t feel like she had consciously made the decision to do so at the time.

Emma had survived the most emotionally draining and overwhelming week of her life. And she’d fought a dragon, almost lost her son, broke a curse and met her royal fairy tale parents, all in one go. Emma was determined not to have a stupid horse, she was sure didn’t approve of her intentions toward Regina, come in the way of that.

Besides, she _did_ trust Regina.  She had before, and even more so now that the woman had decided to share the truth with her. And she could see how hard it had been for Regina to do that. Stating her crimes had been nothing compared to watching Regina speaking about what her life had been like. Emma felt ashamed to even share DNA with King Leopold. The queen had trusted her enough to share, so Emma was intent on returning the favour.

So the blonde took the proffered hand, wondering how in the hell Regina was gonna get her up on the giant horse, but then she felt a tug, and in the blink of an eye, she was sitting behind Regina, hands grabbing for purchase around a slim, toned waist. Emma thought that she might’ve just made the best decision of her entire life as her senses were assaulted with the scent of red apples and something deliciously spicy.

Emma was dizzy from the height and the olfactory overload, but knew enough to move her hands to rest respectfully on the queen’s hips.

“Have you settled?” Regina rasped in her lower register, that deep husky tone that got Emma every single time, no matter how heated the argument was they might’ve been having in that moment.

“Yes.” She croaked out.

Emma could practically feel the smirk on Regina’s face as Alexander casually started walking towards the woods at the end of Regina’s property.

* * *

 

Their ride was silent, Regina just walking Alexander at a steady pace. Emma was grateful because she was finding it difficult to not just slip off. She was certain that the purpose of saddles were to prevent this, but no, Queen Regina liked to ride bareback.

_Of course she did._

The blonde was becoming increasingly aroused as her chest kept on pressing against Regina’s muscular back. Her fingers itched to just slide up and cup those delicious breasts she’d been dreaming about since forever. But she wasn’t sure yet where Regina was, if the woman was satisfied that she’d scared the shit out of Emma enough and pleased that the blonde still hadn’t run screaming for the hills.

Emma _really_ needed to get her mind off of her crotch rhythmically brushing against Regina’s ass. It was complete and utter torture. She inhaled a shaky breath and thought of the least attractive thing they could speak about.

“Regina?”

The brunette hummed in question, seemingly reluctant to break whatever zen-like state she was in at that moment.

“Do you have any idea where Mr Gold went?”

It had been bothering Emma for ages. She’d finally seen Whale, but Gold’s shop had been locked up and closed since the curse broke.

“I can’t say where he has gone, dear, but I can tell you that he will not be back.”

Emma’s brows knitted together. When it looked like Regina wasn’t going to explain more than that she sighed.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I reinforced the barrier and added an extra enchantment or two.” Regina smirked haughtily. “No one can enter Storybrooke, and since he has no magic outside of the border, he will have no means of returning.”

Regina couldn’t sound more pleased with herself if she tried.

“Good.” Emma agreed.

She’d heard stories from almost everyone she’d come across about the deals Rumplestiltskin had made with them. The lives he had ruined. He was even being held prisoner before the curse had been cast. A curse he had created. Emma couldn’t believe that everyone’s first point of call was Regina. Even so, they should’ve at least gone to look for Gold too after Regina had been locked up, right? Or split the mob in two. He was even more evil than the Evil Queen had been.

 _Must be fairy tale logic_ , she smirked to herself. Well Emma could also admit she was very biased in the matter.

It was quiet for a while, until Regina spoke again, and Emma felt relieved because it seemed that the brunette still had some more to confide in her.

“I had always wanted children.” Regina started and Emma held her closer, because she knew Regina wanted to speak about Henry that day. “And not in your typical: my biological clock is ticking, I’m feeling extra maternal sort of way. No, for some reason, during my profound insanity, I had convinced myself that surely a child, who I would take care of and protect, would have no other choice but to love me.” Regina chuckled wryly and Emma’s arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her tighter.

“The worst part was, that I saw that hypothetical child as a possession, someone to control and do my bidding – so much like my mother.” Emma could literally feel Regina shuddering in disgust. Whether at herself or her mother, the blonde wasn’t sure.

“And I wish I could tell you my mind had changed when I asked Rumple to find me a child, Miss Swan, but it hadn’t.” Regina relaxed for the first time during their ride, perhaps during the entire week, as she leaned back into Emma’s embrace allowing the blonde to rest her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “But oh how everything changed the instant I held my Little Prince in my arms for the first time.”

Emma smiled when she heard the loving tone of Regina’s voice. She listened in quiet captivation as Regina recounted those first frightening days of having a new baby and being a single mother with no support structure in place. How she fell asleep in Henry’s nursery, afraid to leave him for a second in case for some reason he managed to turn onto his stomach and suffocated on his pillow. Regina fondly recounted the first time he crawled and said his first word. ‘Mama’ of course, and the brunette unashamedly described how she’d burst into tears at hearing it. She animatedly spoke about his first steps, his first day at school. His worst temper tantrum, because he wanted ‘ _i-squeam’_ and he wanted it _now_. Regina shared quips ranging from Henry’s potty training mishaps, to him gluing his hand into his hair.

They laughed together while Alexander walked them back to the palace, Emma asking all the questions she never knew she _could_ ask about her son. She was disappointed when they reached the castle again, and Regina guided Alexander to her Beetle.

With great difficulty Emma slid off the large horse’s back, almost face planting at the strangeness of finally being back on solid ground again. She was pretty sure Regina used magic to keep her from stumbling and falling down, if that amused smirk was anything to go by.

Regina gracefully dismounted, landing in front of Emma with a smug smile and a twinkle in her eye. But soon that look was lost and replaced with an expressionless mask, even as chocolaty eyes pierced intensely into Emma’s soul.

“Do you have any questions for me, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, like they were at a town meeting and Emma wondered what was wrong now.

“Not at the moment.” She shrugged, trying to hide her building anxiety.

“Do you understand who I am? What I’ve done?” Regina’s back straightened even further as she jutted her chin out, almost daring Emma not to accept her.

And the blonde could do nothing else but accept who Regina was. Like Snow had said, this Regina standing in front of her was neither of her personas of the past. She certainly wasn’t that naïve girl wanting to please everyone and begged to be loved. Neither was she the Evil Queen, powerful and ruthless and filled with so much hatred and self-loathing.

If Emma learned one thing that week, it was that Regina was passion personified. When she hated, it was with a fiery fury, and when she loved… God, when Regina loved it was with her entire heart and soul. That’s why Regina had unravelled after her parents’ betrayal, after Snow broke her trust, after Daniel died in front of her very eyes. It broke her and she pulled on her armour and raged a war against ever being hurt again, against those who found happiness without even trying when all off her love couldn’t secure that for her.

Yes, the Queen of Storybrooke was an undeniably dangerous woman, and god help her but Emma found that lethality so fucking hot and she didn’t fear for herself or the rest of Storybrooke. Because even while those dark eyes storming with emotion held her gaze, Emma still saw the vulnerability of that little girl still reaching out and wanting to be loved.

“I understand.” Emma smiled, knowing that she wanted to do nothing more than protect that little girl at any cost. And she prayed that one day she would feel what it was like to be loved by Regina.

She watched the brunette falter slightly, her brow creasing almost imperceptibly.

“Then why do you keep on coming back?” Regina whispered, genuinely perplexed.

And Emma wasn’t really sure how to answer that question, so she decided to respond in a more physically expressive manner. She took a confident step forward, slipped and arm around the waist she’d by then memorised every curve of and pulled the queen flush against her body, before pressing their lips together.

Emma felt Regina’s breath hitch, but smiled when those luscious lips responded. Emma kept the kiss somewhat chaste, not wanting to become too overwhelmed, as she already felt faint that she was finally allowed the pleasure of kissing Regina. She sighed contently as the brunette gently pulled away, dark eyes searching Emma’s face for signs that this was really happening, and before Emma knew it, Regina was kissing her again. An olive hand tangled into blonde hair, pulling Emma closer, to deepen the kiss.

Emma moaned when she felt a moist tongue gliding over her bottom lip, and almost crushed the sultry brunette against her with the need to feel more. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there all but devouring each other, but by the time Regina pulled back again, they were both breathless and smiling goofily at one another.

“Good evening, Emma.” Regina rasped, her voice thick with arousal, her eyes sparkling with happiness, those lush lips were swollen from kissing and her hair was messy from Emma’s hands running through it.

And though she was disappointed that they’d stopped, Emma couldn’t halt the swell in her heart at seeing Regina looking so sexily dishevelled because of her.

“Night, Regina.” Emma husked back and watched as the queen led Alexander back to the stables.

* * *

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma had been on duty the weekend after her first epic kiss with Mayor Mills and only got to see Regina when she dropped Henry off on Saturday morning. She’d called both her son and his mother various times over the last two days, but had been unable to stop by for even a quick bite to eat.

Ever since the curse broke, the usually timid townsfolk had become a bit more rowdy. Well, some of them were actually kind off barbaric at times. Emma’s Saturday was spent rounding up drunken dwarves, wielding pick-axes and who were a lot sturdier and faster than she’d pegged them, even while intoxicated.

And her Sunday… Well Emma’s Sunday was the reason that she now stood before the Queen of Storybrooke during and impromptu court session early Monday morning, while Regina coolly stared down at her from the summit of her dais.

“Sheriff Swan.” Regina barked authoritatively. Emma jumped slightly at the sound and had to fight the unexpected arousal that clenched in her belly.  

She guiltily bit her lip and met Regina’s dark gaze.

“Care to explain why the Sheriff’s department saw the need to interfere in these citizens’ dispute?” The Queen demanded. “They had lawfully elected to solve their disagreement in the long honoured tradition of _duelling_ , as was their right in the Enchanted Forest and as is their right here in Storybrooke.”

Emma opened her mouth to answer.

“Silence!” Regina shouted and Emma scowled, her eyes narrowing on the brunette.

It suddenly wasn’t as sexy any more. Granted there weren’t any other people present in the hall save for the two imbeciles she had stopped from stabbing each other to death, but still. It was all too reminiscent of before the curse had been broken and nothing she did was ever right in Regina’s eyes.

And they had been doing so well too.

Emma sighed and remained silent. Regina did have a reason to be pissed off. Emma _had_ purposely gone against the new laws of Storybrooke.

“King George, Prince Eric,” Regina addressed the two men smirking at Emma, “I will deal with Sheriff Swan’s punishment accordingly and offer my assurance that you may settle your dispute according to the laws of the kingdom without further interference.”

Before they could say anything, Regina waved her hand and transported them out of Town Hall.

Even though her guards remained, Emma suddenly felt very alone with the Queen, whose eyes were burning holes into her head. Emma held her gaze and defiantly stared back. Completely unaffected by the challenge, Regina rose from her throne and changed into Mayor Mills and walked into her office. Emma followed without prompting and closed the door behind them, readying herself to be shouted at.

Regina leaned back against her desk, cocking her head at Emma standing awkwardly in front of her.

“You received the email stating which laws I intend to uphold that directly infringe on the laws of this realm, did you not?”

Emma nodded that she did.

“You read them?”

Emma nodded again. She knew them by heart, it was part of her job.

“And still you interfered in the duel?”

“Someone could have _died_ Regina, I couldn’t just stand there and do _nothing_.” Emma huffed and glared at the Mayor whose features were soft as she stared back.

Emma’s eyebrows rose in surprise when she noted the lack of anger.

“There is a reason that I have chosen to be both Queen and Mayor, Miss Swan.” Regina started and Emma knew they were talking as equals now in spite of the Miss Swan thing. “These people merely existed in this realm for 28 years, but most had _lived_ their lives in the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke is neither here nor there, we might as well be living in a realm of our own. Not quite part of this world, no longer in the Enchanted Forest…” Regina sighed and leaned back on the desk and Emma felt guilty for making the brunette’s job even more difficult.

“We have our cultures and our customs, Emma, and though you may not approve of them all, you need to respect that.”

Emma nodded and slowly walked forward, wanting desperately to make things right. She appreciated that Regina understood why she couldn’t just let those two kill each other. And she was trying not to think about the fact that they were most probably doing it again right at that very moment. But in accordance with the law, there would be a doctor present and they each had a second with them. It would be a fair fight, and one of them might not die if he chose to concede and the other showed mercy. Emma tried to convince herself of that while she stood in front of Regina and reached out a shaky hand to cup the queen’s cheek and raised her chin so that those tired brown eyes could look at her.

“I’m sorry.” Emma whispered sincerely.

Regina gave a small smile. “I know you are, Emma. But you need to understand that I’m used to commanding. I have no qualms with forcing my will on my subjects, but if I don’t at least play to their needs, there will be chaos, uprisings, _war._ And if I kill every single person who defies me, there won’t be much of Storybrooke left to rule.” She chuckled wryly.

And Emma knew Regina was so tired of all this shit, and she really felt bad for making her week start off as it did. The brunette had trusted her to remain Sheriff, and she’d fucked up because of her own personal agenda. And if Regina - after everything - could put her personal shit aside, Emma was determined to do the same.

“I’m willing to take any punishment you wish to give, Your Majesty.” Emma rasped with a dip of her head and Regina’s eyes sparkled mischievously. She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, I do feel inclined to draw you over my lap, Miss Swan…” Regina licked her lips and raked her eyes over Emma, causing the blonde to shudder in anticipation. “Perhaps I’ll lower those impossibly tight jeans of yours and give you a long, hard, _spanking_.” She smirked and Emma swallowed down her groan, cause anything that would involve Regina’s hands on her person would be heaven!

“Should anyone ask, Sheriff…” Regina trailed off as she rose from the desk and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, threading her fingers into blonde hair. “…I gave you a very thorough _tongue-lashing_ for your insubordination.” She grinned, before she crashed their lips together.

* * *

 

Emma finally understood the true meaning of that song: ‘ _Walking on Sunshine’_. She was muttering the stupid lyrics under her breath, humming it, whistling it. Her grin was contagious as everyone she came across smiled back at her as though just seeing her face made them feel that happy too.

“ _And don’t it feel good_!” Emma shouted into the empty diner at Red who just grinned at the theatrical entrance.

It was just after six in the morning, and Emma was so pumped she didn’t even mind starting her day early. Maybe she’d run into Regina. The Mayor had been busy with the various infrastructures that needed to be erected in order to make Storybrooke self-sustaining. New businesses were springing up all over the place, housing developments were started, a social services system was to be established and of course, everyone involved in those projects needed to be educated accordingly. Regina was particularly preoccupied with avoiding the IRS and setting up an off the grid banking system that would efficiently circulate in currency _only_ in Storybrooke.

A few nights prior, Emma and Regina had been making out in the backseat of her Beetle parked at the peer, overlooking a moonlit ocean. She eventually came up for air long enough to ask Regina why she didn’t just magic everything they needed. The queen once again looked at her as though she was an idiot. A _horny idiot_ at that, one who just wanted to get lost in Regina’s delicious mouth and not have that time infringed upon by the needs of the fucking citizens of Storybrooke. Emma was not ashamed to be that horny idiot. _Fuck_ job creation.

_“Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime.” Regina had seriously responded._

_“Did you just quote Jesus?” Emma had snorted out a laugh._

_Regina narrowed her eyes dangerously._

_“Good night, Miss Swan.” She moved to get out of the Beetle and Emma grinned, because if Regina didn’t want to be stopped, she would’ve just poofed away. She circled the small waist and pulled the Mayor back against her chest holding her gently, still not quite used to being allowed the privilege to do so just yet._

_“You’re one amazing lady, Madame Mayor.” Emma whispered in her ear and felt Regina relaxing against her._

_Regina chuckled at the compliment._

_“The proverb was coined by Anne Ritchie in the late nineteenth century actually.” Regina smirked, before turning around and kissing Emma again._

“Someone’s happy.” Red commented sarcastically.

Emma shrugged but then couldn’t contain the smug grin that spread across her face. Regina was willingly making out with her at every available opportunity, calling her, texting her and bringing her food at the station.

Life was great!

“I’m _ecstatic_ , Red. And I’ve got the Waltz down, and I got my dress made.” Emma smiled.

It was just a couple of days to the ball and Emma had struggled to find a dress, so Granny had referred her to a dressmaker, who practically fell over herself to help The Saviour. It was a perk Emma wasn’t too proud to ignore at the time.

“Wow.” Red frowned.

“What?” Emma frowned back.

“Just didn’t peg you for such a girly girl.” The werewolf smirked, causing Emma to mutter a few curse words – still unable to fully stop smiling – and grab her bearclaw and coffee. “Try not to pull a muscle grinning too much.” Red chuckled.

“I make no promises.” Emma beamed back before wishing Red an excellent day and exiting the diner.

Emma took a deep breath of the crisp morning air and set off toward the station with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. Up ahead she saw Archie walking Pongo, she waved to Mr French at the flower shop who she’d interviewed the week before regarding his daughter’s disappearance with Mr Gold. Both he and Regina seemed to think that it wasn’t a kidnapping, but that Belle had willingly gone with Rumplestiltskin.

Regina had worn her burgundy silk blouse that day…

 _Hmmm Regina, Regina, Regina_ …

Emma was obsessed. The brunette was all she could think about and she suspected that it was because they still hadn’t gone all the way, yet. Regina wasn’t doing anything more than kissing and some light groping, and Emma wasn’t sure that she should push for more. She was very certain that when Regina wanted it, she would just take it.

But wasn’t it her job to get Regina there? Get her to want it? Fuck… Just the thought of having sex with Regina had her in need of a change in underwear.

Emma looked up the road and her step faltered when she saw the Mayor jogging toward her, on the other side of the street. Regina - dressed in tight workout clothes - had her headset in and waved at Archie with a bright smile. Emma continued walking in a daze white she watched the literal women of her dreams approaching and all she could think about was the prospect of early morning kisses with a sweaty Regina.

So entranced with the idea was she, that Emma walked straight into a lamppost at the very same time Regina spotted her and lifted a hand to wave. Her half-eaten and all but forgotten bearclaw went flying to the left as her cup of coffee dramatically splashed onto the pavement on her right. The impact was so unexpected it landed the Saviour of Storybrooke right on her back in the middle of her breakfast, with an unceremonious thud.

Emma was certain that she had broken her lungs.

She wasn’t unconscious, but she was definitely not coherent, because she smiled and winced at her split lip when she saw a gust of purple and Regina’s gorgeous face appeared above her.

“Never knew you jogged.” Emma mumbled at the woman, wanting to sit up but she wasn’t moving at all.

Regina chuckled, even as worried eyes scanned Emma’s face.

“Well time’s no longer frozen, Miss Swan. I can’t only rely on a monthly juice cleanse in order to age gracefully.”

Emma snickered, but groaned when her head throbbed at the act.

“I don’t want to transport her magically until we know if she did any permanent damage to her head.” Regina spoke to someone. “Will you help me get her in the car?”

Emma looked up when her shoulders lifted and an amused Red’s face greeted her.

“Shut up.” She mumbled at the stupid werewolf who was going to tease her forever.

Red laughed out loud at that, but was silenced when Regina glared at her. Emma smirked at the lanky brunette as she was gently situated in the front seat of Regina’s Mercedes that had _definitely_ not been there before. Emma was thirty per cent sure of that fact.

“You tell her, ‘Gina.” The blonde grinned and promptly passed out.

* * *

 

Emma woke up a few times, or rather was woken up by Regina before she got to the hospital. She was just walking for fuck’s sake, how could a pole mess her head around like that? Her lip was already swelling and her head was throbbing. But then the doc told her that she’d also hit the back of her head pretty hard when she fell down and then it all started to make sense.

Regina, now in her Mayor Mills outfit - much to Emma’s disappointment - paced the room and watched the doctor and nurse like a hawk while Emma was examined and scheduled for a CT scan just to be sure that she hadn’t broken her brain.

“I know you’re busy, I’ll give you a call later and let you know I’m fine.” Emma told the clearly agitated brunette not wanting to be a nuisance.

Regina relaxed somewhat and walked over to where Emma still sat on the hospital bed after the doctor had left. She slipped in between Emma’s legs and rested her hands on the blonde’s hips.

“Do you need to lie down?” Regina asked. “He said you should rest.”

“In a bit.” Emma smiled at the concern. “I’m feeling a lot better. So you don’t need to babysit me.”

“Katherine can handle things for a few hours.” Regina answered, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear. “And besides, this _is_ all my fault.”

Emma’s brows knitted in confusion, very sure Regina hadn’t magick’ed that pole in front of her.

“If I weren’t so _sexy_ , you would’ve been watching where you were going.” Regina chuckled, causing Emma to laugh and then groan again at the pain in her head.

Regina sobered and smiled sweetly at the injured blonde, before she lifted her hand and healed Emma’s injuries. The blonde scowled when she noticed that the pain was gone, she felt her lip healed and the bruise on her forehead non-existent.

“Thanks, but you couldn’t have done that any sooner and saved us a trip to the hospital?” Emma pouted.

“No, Miss Swan. Because even though I can ease your pain, and heal the injuries I perceive, and no matter how great and powerful I am,” Regina smirked, “I have yet to develop x-ray vision. The doctor needed to see your injuries and document your pain in order to diagnose you properly. The scan will rule out anything else he might have missed.”

“You’re the best.” The blonde grinned.

Regina just hummed and Emma stared at her face, her brows knitting slightly as they landed on the scar on Regina’s lip.

“You’re wondering why I never healed it?” Regina guessed.

“Don’t get me wrong, it just adds to your all-round sexiness and badassery.” Emma shrugged. “Sort of makes you more beautiful in a way.” She ducked her head shyly and got a lingering kiss for her effort.

“I got the scar the same day Daddy gave me Rocinante.” Regina smiled sadly, and Emma knew exactly how important Rocinante was. “He was a foul then, just born that morning in our stables, in fact. Though I obviously had access to all the horses, none of them were technically mine, but _he_ was. And I was as excited at the prospect as any eleven year old would be.” Emma pulled Regina closer into her body while she listened intently to the story. “Mother was training me to be a proper lady, and I’d been doing well, but that day I had other things on my mind…” She feebly laughed. “Running down the stairs without thought and getting scolded for it, eating too fast because I couldn’t wait to get to the stables... But when I attempted to sneak out to go and say goodnight to Rocinante… Mother had had enough.” Regina grimaced at the memory. “She hadn’t meant to strike my face. She usually went for less… _visible_ areas, but she’d grown impatient with my insolence and struck me with the back of her hand. The diamond on her ring cut my lip.” She absently reached up and ran a finger over the scar and Emma had to swallow down her building rage at Cora Mills.

“I never thought to heal it magically, because it’s a reminder to me of what even _mothers_ are capable of; I was glad for it during the times I had Henry, when my anger threatened to overcome me. Then I would just look in the mirror and remind myself what it felt like to be vulnerable and reliant on an adult.”

Emma kissed her.

She didn’t know what else to do. It seemed to relax Regina though. So she was pleased with her choice.

“Henry’s so lucky to have you.” Emma murmured and averted her gaze. “I’ve had my fair share of shitty parents, but being ignored by my birth mother somehow feels worse than anything any of them did physically.” Emma was unable to fully hide the hurt of Snow’s behaviour from her features. She hadn’t meant to say anything. Not wanting to burden Regina with stories of Snow White. It must’ve been her mild concussion talking.

They’d been separated for _28_ years. Initially, Snow had seemed so excited to find her again just after the curse had broken… And then Regina had become Queen. One would think that the rivalry between Snow and Regina could take a back seat to being reunited. Regina had managed to put it aside. Regina could’ve killed Snow or thrown her in the dungeons or something equally medievally evil. But instead the brunette took her clean slate and made the best of what she had, while Snow was still wallowing in the past.

Emma sighed heavily but smiled when Regina kissed her again.

Regina’s kisses felt like magic. They made everything instantlybetter.

* * *

 

Queen Regina’s heels clicked loudly along the linoleum of the school’s corridor. It was funny to watch everyone darting out of her way, bowing and curtsying and avoiding eye-contact at all cost. It was funny because earlier in the week, when she had been dressed as Mayor Mills, or enjoyed an early morning jog, or had simply been out for lunch with Red, Katherine, Emma or Henry, she’d received quite the few friendly and appreciative smiles from a lot of those same people ducking out of her way right then.

Regina knew all too well the effect her Evil Queen outfits had, and that’s why she had chosen it that day. That’s why she hadn’t just appeared outside of Snow White’s office. Regina lived for the anticipation. It was that which struck fear into the hearts of her enemies: that short amount of time she gave them to wonder what the fuck she was going to do to them. Given the commotion – yes, hushed whispers of surprise and veneration could echo quite loudly down a school hallway – the principle was already standing outside her office door with wide eyes as she watched the Queen’s graceful approach.

Regina halted in front of Snow and waited for the hallway to clear as students and teachers scurried off to make themselves scarce. Nobody wanted to get in between Snow White and The Evil Queen. It would be plain suicide.

Once alone, Regina cleared her throat to get the strangely timid woman’s attention.

“Are you going to invite me in?” She sneered.

Snow jumped to attention and started nodding feverishly, holding the door open for the queen.

“Of course, Stepmama.” Snow subconsciously blurted out, and the way Regina flinched at the title, she might as well have slapped her across the face.

Regardless, Regina gathered herself and walked into the room. Once stood right in the middle, she straightened her back, lifted her chin, and stared Snow White down who had stealthily shifted to place the large desk between them.

Usually the raven-haired woman would be glaring back defiantly, but now she just looked at the floor and her unenforced submission made Regina even angrier. Not even Mary-Margaret Blanchard had been so compliant. Regina had spent years trying to break Snow, and _now_ it happens? Now that – _what_ exactly? Snow thought she had _feelings_ for her?

If Regina knew one thing, it was that Snow White and David shared a True Love she had never witnessed before. A True Love that had woken Snow from her sleeping curse. It’s what had poured fuel on Regina’s ire in the first place. That the Little Brat would get her Happy Ending, while Regina was alone, without a soul she could trust to even let her guard down for five seconds and just be herself with.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” Regina snarled, because that’s why she was there. To try and get Snow to be the mother to Emma she deserved. The mother Regina had taken away from her. Whatever was happening between her and the blonde was something Regina cherished. And whether Emma wanted her to or not, Regina was determined to make up for the life she had indirectly robbed Emma of.

Snow looked up at her with a surprised gaze and a creased forehead that instantly reminded Regina of Emma and Henry and she felt her ire involuntarily dim at the uncanny resemblance.

Regina let out a long suffering sigh. Because she could. Because her mother wasn’t there to smack her upside the head for how improper it was. And because she was Queen and could do whatever the hell she wanted. Yet Regina still couldn’t bring herself to just slap Snow White out of her daze like she wanted to. And with a suffocating ache in her chest, she realised that it wasn’t _just_ because of Emma and Henry.

“What’s wrong with you, Snow?” Regina repeated a lot less angrily this time, but still pretty icily nonetheless. “I have left you to your own devices. Spared both you and your Charming’s lives, along with those moronic dwarves of yours who persist in attempting to assassinate me around every corner. You have your memories, your True Love, your daughter and grandson.” The more she spoke, the more incredulous Regina became. She just couldn’t understand. “You have your _Happy Ending_. What more do you want? To be Queen? My head on a spike? Because that’s what good people do?” Regina laughed bitterly. “Or is it me you want? Do you want _me,_ Snow?” She cocked her head to the side, brows drawn together in contemplation. 

Regina remembered Snow’s response to her the last time they were alone together. She’d seen the longing in those big doe eyes… And yet she just couldn’t accept it as truth. Of all the things Snow’s done in the past, being sexually attracted to Regina, was what disturbed the Queen the most.

“Answer me!” Regina shouted her frustration.

This defeated, docile woman in front of her was not the Snow White she knew. Regina _hated_ seeing her like that.

“You love Henry!” Snow yelled back all of a sudden, the tears her ducked head had been hiding, now visible and sliding down her cheeks.

Regina took a step back in bewilderment.

“I do.” She confirmed nonetheless. Snow had _definitely_ gone completely batshit crazy. No doubt about that anymore. How random could a person be?

“He’s not your blood. And you loved him. You _wanted_ him. Even when he hated you, shouted at you, ran away from you, you kept on loving him. Even when he _hurt_ you and chose Emma, you kept on loving him!” Snow shouted out as though it was an accusation.

“He is my son. I will always love him.” Regina reaffirmed, growing tensed at the perceived attack on her relationship with Henry. “No matter what.”

“And _me_?” Snow’s breath hitched as she choked down a sob. “My mother had died! My father – “ She hiccupped, bending over to brace a hand on her desk as the other clutched at her stomach as though she was about to be sick. “My father was a – he- he was a _monster_.” She finally admitted out loud for the very first time, her eyes fiery with passionate rage while she stared unflinchingly at the dumbstruck queen.

“Was it _my_ fault? I needed a mother. I _needed_ a parent!” Snow spat out. “And I got a stepmother whom I loved and admired and who broke my heart into tiny pieces with her rejection! Where was your unconditional love _then_ , Stepmama? Was it because you never wanted me that you could be so _cruel_?”

Snow rose up to her full height then and glared at Regina. Just like she used to, just like Regina had always needed her to.

“You call me a spoiled brat, selfish and gods know what else. But tell me _Regina_.” She sneered out the name. “Who did I ever have to teach me otherwise? My father gave me whatever I wanted. My nursemaids and the other castle staff would never have gone against me. My mother was dead, and my stepmother, well she didn’t exactly tell me how I was harming her either, _did_ _she_?” Snow accused and Regina started realising something she had never thought of before. And Snow just chuckled bitterly as she noticed her words sinking in. “I was a _child_ , and I won’t ever deny how badly I had wronged you and gods, I’m _so_ sorry for my selfishness while he was –“ She gasped for air, choking on it, “while he was _hurting_ you… It was never my intention. I-I didn’t realise. Because I didn’t _want_ to see…” She wept while her entire body trembled with anguish. “But you failed me too, Regina!” She hoarsely screamed. “I _trusted_ you to love me and protect me like you had done before… and you _didn’t_!”

Snow wiped at her face and sunk down in her chair because she was so fucking exhausted. She turned the back of the chair to where Regina still stood frozen in place with wide comprehending eyes.

“Had you just kept on loving me, I would’ve been _yours._ ” Snow lamented. “I would’ve chosen you above _anyone_ else. I wanted to be your knight in shining armour too, if you would’ve just let me.” She muttered softly. “You had hurt me every bit as much as I had hurt you, Regina.”

The Queen couldn’t move. Her stomach was rolling in angst. Everything Snow White had said was _true_. She’d never looked at it that way. She was too caught up in her own sorrow and hatred. She had never seen Snow as her responsibility because she had never wanted to be Queen, to be a wife or a _mother_ at that age. Regina had been glad to hand Snow off to her nannies and handmaidens. Glad to not have to spend time with the child who had betrayed her.

But god, it didn’t matter did it? It shouldn’t have mattered then. Snow had been a _child_ , and Regina was supposed to care for her. And she _didn’t_. The King loved his daughter because she was his daughter. But he didn’t nurture her. He had gotten Regina for that. She blinked slowly, her eyes focusing on the figure sat in the leather desk chair, it was only then Regina noticed that she herself was crying.

For some reason she wanted to blame Emma for all of this. She’d opened her heart to the blonde and now everything else just seemed to be rushing in uninvited. Finding and loving Henry just made it so much worse. Regina was realising things she never would’ve if she didn’t have those to in her life. She slowly walked toward the desk, staying behind Snow’s back, and took a few deep breaths trying to get a hold of her spiralling emotions.

Regina knew that Snow wasn’t putting _all_ the blame on her lack of parenting. Just like Regina would never entirely blame Cora for who she herself had become. Both Regina and Snow knew the difference between right and wrong. They were responsible for the decisions they had made. But much like Cora had had a negative influence on Regina. So had Regina impacted on Snow. She hadn’t even realised it before, because Snow had always seemed so resilient and defiant and strong over the years.

Regina should’ve been overjoyed at the notion that she’d caused the girl such suffering.

But her heart was aching with guilt for that little girl she’d saved from a runaway horse, whose hair she’d braided and had spent endless nights with, talking about True Love and Happily Ever Afters. That _innocent_ little girl who had looked up to her with so much admiration and _trust_. Regina remembered her and Regina had loved her.

Regina had _broken_ her. Just a _child_.

“I cannot ever forgive you for _all_ that has happened between us.” Regina whispered gruffly, watching on as Snow tensed in the chair but remained silent. “Especially not for what happened after you came of age and could see… And know…” She sniffed, clenching her hands into fists trying to stop her tears, but they were relentless.

“But I…” She choked on her words, because god, if she didn’t owe this to herself every bit as much as she owed it to Snow. “I _forgive_ you for your part in Daniel’s death.” Regina was panting heavily, her magic flaring wildly around her at the tumultuous emotions surging through her body.

Regina couldn’t turn back time. She couldn’t take anything back. She was always going to kill Leopold, and Snow would’ve still rebelled because of it, no matter what she thought she would’ve done had she been forced to choose between her father and stepmother. Regina would still have been mourning Daniel. Still have been _incapable_ of being a mother because of it. But after all these years, _that_ was the one point Regina could concede: Snow was not the one responsible for Daniel’s death.

Purple smoke swirled in the palm of her hand and a white flower appeared. She delicately placed it on the desk while Snow shook with heart-wrenching sobs at hearing the words neither of them thought Regina would ever utter in her life. “And I beg you to please forgive me for failing you as a mother.” Regina rasped.

Completely drained by the unexpected revelations of their encounter, she brusquely disappeared in a haze of purple.

* * *

 

Snow spun around in her chair with wide hopeful eyes, but her face dropped when she was met with an empty office. However, her eyes lit up in unexpected delight when she noticed her favourite flower lain on the desk.

“I forgive you, Regina.” She whispered with a soft smile, as she tenderly twirled the Snowbell in between her fingers

* * *

  



	12. Chapter 12

It was finally the day of the White Ball and Emma was practically vibrating with nervous excitement. Things between her and Regina were going great. She was grateful for the Queen’s magic too, because now she didn’t have to go to this shindig looking all battered and bruised.

 _Horny Idiot_. That was Regina’s knew nickname for her.

The brunette had seemed a bit distracted the last few days, like something was bothering her. And since it wasn’t impacting on their growing relationship, Emma figured that it was probably all the work Regina was doing around town. Emma was sure that Regina would tell her if it was anything major though. Regina had told Emma everything else.

Perhaps Regina didn’t like sneaking around like they had been?

They were still keeping their relationship quiet, and Emma was certain it was because Regina was giving her the time to come out, as the brunette hardly seemed to care what everyone else thought. The consideration was unneeded though, since Emma was more than ready to shout it from the rooftops, consequences be damned. She wanted everyone to know that she was courting the Queen and for the rest of the town to just stop ogling Regina already. Emma had a gun, and she wasn’t afraid to use it.

Even Snow was up and about, excitedly getting ready for the ball with her family. Her mother had been smiling these last few days and taking an interest in everyone else. Snow was still awkward around David though, and that hurt more than anything else to watch. But it was progress at least, and Emma was sure that things would get better soon. They just had too.

Henry and David were in matching white tuxedos, and Snow was in a white puffy dress that made her look every bit the fairy tale princess she was. And Emma, well the blonde had opted for simple and elegant. An ankle length _pearl_ – the dressmaker had told her – flowing strapless gown. Ashley – Cinderella – had been over earlier to pin her hair up, stylishly decorating her updo with pearl tipped pins. One of her foster mom’s had told Emma once that she had nice shoulders when she wasn’t slouching. So Emma was showing them off and standing up straight whenever she remembered to do so. The dress clung to her waist in all the right ways, propping up her cleavage enticingly. It wasn’t on a Regina level – nobody could compete with that – but she was satisfied that the Queen would take notice of what was on offer. Emma topped the look off with a pair of delicate, pointed-toe, slingback heels and even practised dancing in them a few times with Red to make sure she wouldn’t trip over her feet.

Yes, Emma was feeling pretty confident that night.

With Snow’s mood greatly improved, she felt even more at ease with her plan. Emma was sure David knew of her feelings for Regina, and Henry had been looking strangely at his two mothers as well. He didn’t seem upset at their closeness, only curious and a little smug at times when Emma forgot to not touch Regina so intimately in front of him.

_But it was Regina, who wouldn’t want to touch her all the time?_

Emma smiled and hooked her arm with Henry’s when her son extended his arm to her. She then eagerly followed behind Snow and David as they made their way to the Ball.

* * *

 

It seemed like the whole of Storybrooke was in attendance and Town Hall was decorated like… Well, like something out of a fairy tale. Katherine and Red had done an excellent job. Large elaborate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the floor seemed to be made out of a pristine white marble. It was a safety hazard. Emma was sure her clumsy ass would mess all over a white table cloth, or god forbid somebody else’s outfit.  She’d never seen so much white in her entire life; it was almost blinding.

They were announced loudly by the Queen’s herald and addressed by their formal titles. It got everyone’s attention and Emma felt like retreating back out the doors and hiding in the nearest closet. But then she spotted Red and Katherine who each gave her an encouraging smile, and Emma remembered that the Ball was kind of for her and that she’d been looking forward to it – well, to dancing with Regina at it – for weeks now. So she took a deep breath and politely nodded to everyone who went out of their way to greet her and her family.

* * *

 

“She’s usually late to these things.” Katherine smirked at Emma’s fidgeting and periodic glances at the closed doors. “Regina loves to make an entrance.”

_Of course she did._

It had been almost an hour, everyone was mingling and having a good time. But the empty – all white – throne on the dais was a giant reminder that Regina had yet to arrive.

 _Surely some of this whiteness was caused by magic_?

And then finally the music stopped and the crowd grew quiet. Emma could’ve sworn she felt Regina’s presence but didn’t see the brunette woman as yet. The large doors flung open as if on their own accord. Almost eerily a fog of purple swirled over the threshold like dry ice. The deep colour creating a startling contrast against all the whiteness surrounding them. As the cloud gradually dissipated in a leisurely spectacle, the Queen of Storybrooke manifested from within, in all her imperial glory.

Emma’s heart fluttered in her chest and she grinned brightly, because _of course_ Regina wasn’t wearing even a smidgen of white. Instead, Her Majesty was dressed in a flowing black gown, the hems of which were embroidered in a fine silver pattern. Even her intricately designed high collar sparkled silvery in the white of the ballroom to match the glittering crown perched atop her head.

Google, and a few queries into the matter, told Emma that normally there would’ve been a coronation. But Storybrooke didn’t have half the people present that would officiate and attend such a ceremony. And Regina herself really didn’t give a damn about things she herself didn’t find necessary. It’s not like anyone would have the balls to call her out. And even if someone were to do that, Regina would most likely dismiss them with a wave of her hand. If they were lucky.

The crowd parted as if they had been rehearsing for the grand entrance and a path was cleared which lead the stunning Queen directly to her throne.

Regina spared an absent nod at her subjects who ducked down in bows and curtsies like a little Mexican wave as she glided passed them. Her feet didn’t even seem to be touching the floor. She stared straight ahead until her eyes caught sight of Emma. Even from a few feet away the blonde could see Regina’s eyes darkening and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine.

She needed to get Red the best gift _ever_.

Regina held her gaze until she passed Emma and regally ascended to her throne. Once there, she stood and looked across the crowd and smiled openly when she spotted Henry. What surprised Emma though was Regina’s reaction to seeing Snow…  The brunette’s smile faltered slightly and turned almost pained for a second, before Regina schooled her features expertly. And when her mother shyly smiled back, the blonde couldn’t hide her confusion. But Regina soon moved her gaze onward before Emma could try and decipher what was going on.

_That was weird, right?_

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Storybrooke’s first ever Royal Ball!” Regina announced to an excited applause, which died down soon after so the Queen could continue. “Though it would certainly mark the first of many, this particular occasion holds special significance, as we are all gathered tonight to celebrate and honour the achievements of one extraordinary woman.” Regina glanced at Emma with a mischievous smirk. “Among many of her accolades, she has reunited orphans with their parents, saved babies from evil imps, rescued mayors from burning buildings, slain dragons and lived to tell the tale,” Regina’s grin grew as Emma’s blush spread up her neck, “she broke ‘the curse to end all curses’ with a mere touch of her lips…” Regina crooned and motioned a reluctant Emma closer, who anxiously inched towards the dais as the crowd hooted and hollered. “It is my utmost privilege to give to you: Princess Emma, our White Knight and Saviour of Storybrooke!”

The cheering was almost deafening as Emma glared half-heartedly at Regina, who had made her sound like the heavyweight champion of the world with that WWE introduction.

Regina raised her hand for silence that she instantly received and motioned two guards forward who carried a long rectangular glass case and a third carrying a thin iron stand. The items were placed atop each other at the foot of the dais and Emma noticed the beautiful long sword displayed within. In many ways it was the antithesis of Regina’s sword, with its solid gold handle and flawless silvery alloy blade.

“In acknowledgement of her diligence and courage, I present to Princess Emma, the Sword of Storybrooke!” Regina theatrically exclaimed and everyone burst out in enthusiastic applause again.

“There’s a Sword of Storybrooke?” Emma murmured, as the Queen motioned for her to follow to the sword, where someone was already waiting to take pictures.

“There is _now_.” Regina smirked. “People love their fairy tales, Miss Swan. Their _symbolism_. And you should know that I had spent the better part of two weeks casting the enchantments on this here sword. It is by far the most powerful weapon in all of the realms, capable of deflecting and absorbing even the darkest of magic.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide as she stared at the sword with new eyes.

“Once word spreads of its existence, everyone will forget all about Arthur and his _Excalibur._ All they’ll talk about is the Horny Idiot and her pointy stick.” Regina grinned devilishly and Emma returned the gesture with wide appreciative eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks, regardless of the teasing.

It wasn’t just a prop for the public. Regina had made her a sword. An _awesome_ sword. A sword way better than her father’s. Better than freaking _Excalibur_. And now Regina was trying to downplay the significance of such a gift with her usual mocking as a defence-mechanism.

“I will transport it to the safe at the Sheriff’s station after the ball. Try not to hurt yourself when you play with it, dear. I’ve already instructed David to keep an eye on you.” Regina smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around Emma’s waist, smoothly drawing her closer. “Now smile for the cameras.”

After the photo-op, where Emma asked the photographer to send her some of the pictures too, she turned to Regina again.

“Your Majesty, would you permit me a few words?” She whispered nervously.

Emma had been practicing. Though Regina had done plenty by honouring the daughter of Snow White so publicly and without malice, Emma thought it only fair to somehow extend the same courtesy on behalf of the White family. The feud needed to be put to rest for good or the town would never be able to move forward and Emma and Regina would never be able to just be together. And Henry could never freely be his brunette mother’s son without fear of being harmed because of it. Obviously Emma realised that she couldn’t speak on behalf of her mother, but she could still speak for herself.

After a curious look, Regina inclined her head and motioned for quiet with a slight raise of her hand. And quiet was what she got. A smothering silence that was slowly _choking_ Emma. She nervously cleared her throat and the sound seemed to reverberate all around the large hall.

“Hi, everyone.” Emma timidly started. “I just want to thank her Grace for this honour.” She turned to fully face Regina who was looking at her with an affectionate interest. “I know things haven’t always been as… as peaceful as they are now. And I’m happy that everyone has moved on and placed the past behind them.” She looked to her mother, whose brows were knitted together, but she didn’t seem opposed to what Emma was saying, so the blonde turned back to Regina, took a deep breath and continued. “So in the spirit of forgiveness and acceptance and-and with a sincere hope that things will only get better in the future,” she smiled when Regina smiled at her words, “I wish to swear an Oath to my Queen, and humbly request that she accepts my fealty.”

Regina looked confused, but nodded reluctantly when Emma bent down onto her knees with more grace than she thought she could manage in her dress. She suddenly felt soft padding and looked down to see Regina had magick’ed her a pillow to protect her knees – and dress- and looked up to grin her thanks at the sweet consideration of the simple act.

Tentatively, Emma reached out shaky hands, palms up and head slightly ducked.

“I, Emma Swan, Princess of the White Kingdom, _Sheriff_ of Storybrooke,” Emma smiled at the smirk tugging at Regina’s lips, “promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to my Queen, never cause her harm and will observe my homage to her completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit.”

Regina’s eyes were burning into her with an indecipherable emotion, before she reached forward and took hold of Emma’s hands in acceptance before verbally announcing it to the rest of the room.

The crowd erupted into less enthusiastic, though still considerably loud cheers as people were already softly discussing what they’d witness amongst each other.

Regina looked back to Emma and helped her up while everyone continued talking among themselves about how Snow White’s daughter had just sworn loyalty to The Evil Queen. Regina motioned for the music to start again, offering Emma some respite from the loud whispers.

“I know that’s not exactly how it’s supposed to be done, especially since you didn’t know. But I wanted it to be a surprise.” Emma smiled shyly.

“It was perfect.” Regina looked at her in wonder. “Why did you do it? You know you didn’t need to.”

“I just wanted all this shit of the past to end. I wanted to show everyone that I trusted you and believed in you. It’s not much, but this Saviour business apparently gives me some pull and I wanted them to see where my loyalty lay.”

Regina bit her lip. And oh god, Emma felt it tug at her bellybutton. She’d never seen Regina do that before, and fuck, she was staring at the woman’s mouth now, wanting to kiss her so badly.

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina husked.

The Queen then stepped closer – like that day in the mines where Emma was _sure_ Regina was going to kiss her - seemingly drawn in by an unseen force, when their intense moment was interrupted.

“Your Majesty, Princess Emma.” King George bowed courteously, seemingly unaware of his unwanted presence. “Would Her Grace, honour me with this dance?”

Emma visibly bristled. He had won his dual, and Prince Eric was in hospital, but alive at least. Emma wasn’t sure what the disagreement was about, only that it had to do with property of Eric’s in the Enchanted Forest that George now owned.

“Though I am flattered by your request King George, I have already promised this dance to another.” Regina answered with polite words spoken in an indifferent tone.

He couldn’t hide his disappointment and resentment, but nodded and backed off, much to Emma’s relief. She had just received an awesome sword, Emma was sure she could take that old man down in a duel. Maybe she could use her gun while he used a sword… She chuckled to herself and turned to Regina, heart speeding up at the thought that the brunette had rejected George for her, but Regina’s eyes were trained somewhere else, a fond smile tugging at her plump lips.

Emma’s jealousy instantly flared up, swearing that she was going to shoot whoever was about to dance with Regina, until she saw who it was the Queen was smiling at. The handsome gentleman suavely walked up to the queen, bowed down low and offered Regina his arm.

Emma grinned at the pair as they walked passed her toward the dance floor. Henry, as short as he was, took the lead and started expertly waltzing Regina in a circle around the room.

 _Of course Regina had taught him how to dance_.

Emma watched as the ladies’ hearts melted and she realised that soon she was going to have to beat the girls off of Henry with a stick.

Regina had raised a fine son. Emma would never admit it out loud, but since she met Henry his petulance and disobedience had irked her. She’d blamed Regina at first, but after learning the truth, she realised that the Kid was going through a lot of shit. And after seeing him and Regina together without all that mistrust, it just made her even more grateful that the two of them had found each other.

“Your son is going to be a chick magnet.” Red appeared at her side.

“Regina’s fireballs should keep them in check.” Emma smirked and they both laughed at the truth of the statement.

“So when are you gonna ask her to dance?”

“Working on it.” Emma rolled her eyes. “Do you think I practiced enough to lead? Do you think she’ll let me? Or do you think I should just let her control it? That’s if she even accepts.”

“She’ll accept.” Red stated confidently. “After your very public mutual ego stroking session, she was ready to pounce on you before you got twat-blocked by King George.” She laughed and Emma nudged her for the implication. “My advice, ask her now, right after Henry, when she’s all high on motherly love and before someone else beats you to it. Storybrooke lacks single people, and the few that are here are all gunning for the Queen. Even a few married ones. Have you _seen_ your father staring? Must run in the family.”

Emma punched Red’s shoulder that time, causing the wolf to just bark out her laughter louder.

“Go make up with M&M.” Emma demanded, knowing that would shut Red up, and also wanting it to happen, ‘cause even though her mother seemed to be doing better, she was still very purposely avoiding Red. Emma didn’t wait for a retort before she determinedly walked over to Henry and Regina.

“May I cut in?” Emma asked when they stopped at her presence.

“Of course.” Regina smiled, stepping away and curtsying to Henry, who bowed again with a big grin.

The brunette kissed him on his forehead, unable to resist the affection boiling over inside of her. Regina then stepped away and Emma realised she had assumed that Emma wanted to dance with Henry.

“Regina.” She softly called out and the Queen turned toward her again.

Emma then curtsied down low, ducking her head, feeling like a freaking Geisha. She did it just like Granny had taught her under threat of death-by-crossbow was Emma to mess up. The Queen’s chocolate orbs shone with appreciation and excitement at the gesture.

_Oh how much Regina could say with just her eyes…_

Henry just chuckled and walked off, right into Katherine’s waiting arms and he quickly whisked her away. Regina suddenly looked shy and Emma’s chest warmed up at the sight even while her tummy keenly knotted in anticipation. Her hand was slightly shaking as she placed it on Regina’s waist and her skin burned where Regina’s fingertips rested deftly on her bare shoulder.

“You can waltz?” Regina curiously asked as their hands clasped perfectly together. Regina’s palm was soft and smooth in spite of her prowess with a sword that had Emma’s gun calloused hands feel that much gruffer in comparison.

Emma’s reply came with a smirk, before she deftly started moving. Regina couldn’t hide her smile as she was gracefully spun around the room. Neither of them noticed all the stares on them, nor the couples that had halted their dancing in order to gape. Nor did they see Snow White, wide-eyed and looking absolutely stricken.

It was obvious to everyone what they were seeing happening right there in front of them. But the Queen and the Saviour only had eyes for one another. They knew it even before Emma tenderly pulled Regina closer... Before their bodies slowed to an almost standstill and both Emma’s arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist, followed closely by Regina’s arms around the blonde’s neck.

They swayed lightly till Regina lifted her hand, flicked her wrist and the music changed:

 _“There was a time… when I was everything and nothing all at once.”_ Elton John appeared on the podium and started serenading them.

“Did you just magic Elton John to Storybrooke?” Emma gaped at the woman in her arms.

“Of course not, Miss Swan.” Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled amusedly. “It’s merely a manifestation. A glorified record player if you will.”

“You’re such a cheeseball.” Emma grinned.

Regina hummed – not bothering to defend herself - and leaned in till they were temple to temple. “Little Red shared her obsession with me, and from the moment I laid my eyes on you tonight, this song has been playing in my mind on repeat.” She sighed.

“ _And I can’t explain…_ _But there’s something about the way, you look tonight…”_

Emma pulled her impossibly closer. No one has ever played her a cheesy song before.

_“It takes my breath away…”_

“Everyone’s looking.” Regina spoke softly into Emma’s ear.

“There are other people here?” Emma suavely replied, smiling when she could feel Regina’s cheek twitching into a grin against her own.

“You’re not worried about what they’d think? Of what it would mean should you be with _me_?”

“I learned a long time ago not to worry about what other people think.” Emma smiled. “I also never thought that I’d be this happy. But I have my very own dysfunctional family. I have the son who I cried about for years, back in my life. I have the most beautiful woman in all of the realms in my arms. If people are looking, _let them_. My ego can’t get any bigger than it is in this moment.”

Regina sighed blissfully and held on tighter, pressing her face into Emma’s neck.

“No one has ever protected me before… Not my father… Not Daniel…” Regina murmured. “Yet you always seem to be saving me.”

Emma was practically hugging Regina at that stage. She wasn’t sure what to say, so they swayed for a while longer, and then finally:

“I’d catch a grenade for you, Regina.” Emma deadpanned but snickered when Regina snorted her own laughter and pulled her head back to look into Emma’s eyes with a stunning grin spread across her face.

“ _Really_ , Miss Swan?” Her smile broadened and Emma lightly shrugged.

“If you can be a cheeseball, then so can I. In fact, I’m probably a much bigger cheeseball than you are. You still make it look good, kinda _smooth_. But I’m just all cheese, all the way.”

They smiled tenderly at one another, leaning closer till their foreheads touched.

Emma tilted her head up, and gently nudged Regina’s nose with her own. Small tendrils of purple mist rose up from the floor to envelope them and just as their lips were about to press together, both woman disappeared from the hall in a billow of purple smoke.

* * *

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The kiss started out innocent enough. Sweet. Affectionate. Almost timid in nature. But Emma soon became entirely lost in the soft warmth of Regina’s luscious mouth. She groaned when a moist tongue slipped between her lips and grabbed at the queen’s hips, trying desperately to pull her closer. After getting irritated by it constantly tickling her face, Emma tugged at the delicate high collar, attempting to get it out of the way.

It was only when Regina pulled back and ripped the collar off of her dress – her crown already missing - that Emma took a big gulp of air and noticed that they weren’t in the ballroom any longer. Instead, Regina had transported them to her office at the back of the large hall. Emma grinned devilishly, before she eagerly attacked Regina’s face again.

Her hunger for the brunette was insatiable, Emma needed more. She has needed more for such a very long time. Almost feverishly she pressed the petite queen against the office wall, melding their bodies together. When Regina moaned at the act, it only spurred Emma on. She latched onto Regina’s elegant neck, and pinned the brunette’s wrists above her head.

Emma didn’t immediately notice Regina going entirely rigid at the sudden restraint.

“Release me, Miss Swan.” Regina growled, her voice low and dangerous.

The blonde instantly froze at the deadly tone and hesitantly looked up into obsidian eyes. Regina’s gaze was empty as she stared back, both women breathing hard from the exertion caused by their passionate kissing.

Emma carefully let go of Regina’s wrists that were sparking precariously purple, and took a step back, realisation slowly beginning to set in.

“Oh god… Regina I’m sorry!” Emma started profusely apologising, her panic growing even as the brunette was calming in front of her, the glint returning to her beautiful brown eyes. Because Regina had told her about her history; about her ‘dislike’ of being restrained and confined. And Emma had forgotten. Oh fuck, she had completely _forgotten_.

Emma pressed her eyes tightly closed, willing time to turn back and for her to not act like a complete, inconsiderate, ass. She only opened them again when Regina stepped closer, but Emma stood stock-still, cautious of doing something equally stupid again. Or something worse.

“Calm yourself, Miss Swan.” Regina husked, still clearly affected by their tryst, looking both aroused and perturbed all at once. Emma just wanted to hug her then, but kept her treacherous hands to herself.

“I’m so sorry, Regina.” Emma pitifully reiterated.

“You did nothing wrong.” Regina reassured.

“I-

Emma was cut off by a pair of insistent lips that almost made her forget what had just happened. She lifted her arms to envelope Regina’s waist, but had the presence of mind to stop herself. Her hands hovered at the queen’s sides for a moment, before floppily dropping next to her again.

Regina sighed against Emma’s lips and pulled away.

“I was caught off guard.” The Queen murmured, starting to look her usual confident self again. It made Emma feel only slightly better. “I’ve never…” Regina started, but paused with a bemused expression. “I’ve only ever…” Again she seemed unable to finish her sentence.

Taking a few deep breaths, Regina locked determined chocolate eyes on Emma who almost moaned out loud at the intensity of the stare. Regina then stepped even closer and took hold of Emma’s right hand. The blonde’s limb instantly turned to putty at the Queen’s touch.

“ _I want you_.” Regina rasped, placing Emma’s palm over her breast and squeezed gently. “I _want_ you to touch me.” She continued, guiding the willing appendage down the front of her black dress. “Do not doubt that for a second, Emma.” Regina whispered almost remorsefully, and used her magic to slickly slip the blonde’s hand between her legs.

When Emma’s eager fingertips touched warm, slickened folds, she groaned aloud and had to physically will her legs to keep her upright.

“Do you feel what you do to me?” Regina mumbled, absently rubbing herself against Emma’s hand, before she locked her eyes on a glazed over green gaze. “How implausibly _wet_ you make me?”

Emma groaned and ardently nodded, not wanting to say or do anything that would stop her from feeling the smooth velvety moistness that lay between Regina’s thighs.  

Regina pressed forward, lazily bucking her hips into Emma’s touch, still keeping the blonde’s hand steady, still staring deep into her eyes.

“ _I_ take my lovers, Miss Swan.” Regina purred, rocking more fervidly against Emma’s hand. “They do not take me.”

Regina then abruptly stilled and drew Emma’s hand from between her legs. The blonde whimpered in disappointed and confusion, until she watched with widening eyes while Regina lifted her hand toward plump lips, and sensually sucked each of Emma’s fingers clean of her own arousal.

The blonde’s mouth hung open. Emma was sure she was going into shock. Certain that she’d stopped breathing entirely.

“I want you, _Emma_.” Regina repeated in a voice laced with hunger. “All I ask is that you be a little patient with my involuntarily diffidence on certain matters…”

“ _Anything_.” Emma breathed her simple answer. It was all she could manage in that moment.

_Anything you want._

_Anything you need._

_Anything for you._

Emma didn’t say all that, but Regina heard it nonetheless, because she crashed their lips together again to show the blonde her appreciation. Emma moaned and kissed Regina deeper when she finally got her first taste of _Regina_ on her tongue.

The brunette drew away after an undetermined amount of time, seemingly pleased that she had successfully convinced Emma of her continued interest and desire in spite of what had happened.

“I will remain at this Ball for another fifty minutes and then I will be returning home.” Regina casually announced. “You may join me there, if you wish to continue…” She motioned between the two of them with an elegant finger. “ _This_ …” She smirked and summarily disappeared in a purple haze, leaving behind a painfully throbbing and soaking wet Emma Swan.

* * *

 

It took Emma close to twenty minutes to gather herself. Half of it was spent staring at her warm tingling fingers. She could still feel Regina’s mouth sucking on them. Still feel that intoxicating wet slickness as they slid through Regina’s folds. It took most of her willpower, but Emma eventually managed to stumble toward the Mayor’s private bathroom to freshen up. Grateful that Regina didn’t like sharing amenities with the peasants.

Finally, Emma walked out of the Mayor’s office and into the crowded ballroom, in too much of a Regina induced daze to notice the shrewd glances from almost everyone present. Her eyes were fixed on the dark figure regally sat on her white throne. Crown and high collar perfectly in place again.

As though a magnetic force was pulling her stare, those dark eyes focused on Emma’s entrance. The blonde’s stomach clenched when she noticed the unabashed desire and promise she could see from clear across the room.

I _take my lovers…_

Emma visibly shuddered.

In just under half an hour, Regina would _take_ her. She focused on breathing and tore her eyes away from the provocative queen. Not even surprised when a smirking Red was the first person to appear in front of her.

“You okay there, Saviour?” Red grinned.

“I’m gonna die.” Emma softly confessed. “She’s gonna have sex with me tonight and I’m either gonna die because it was so intense, or I’m gonna die because of the wait. Either way, Regina’s gonna kill me.”

“Why would Mom kill you?”

Emma and the _werewolf_ jumped when Henry suddenly appeared next to them. Both women instantly turned bright red with embarrassment and guilt at wondering how much the boy had heard.

“Uh…” Was all Emma could come up with.

She wished Regina was there to cover, but was grateful the woman wasn’t within earshot because then she would _definitely_ be dead if Henry had heard the first part of her confession.

“Emma’s just exaggerating, Henry.” Red started and got the attention of both mother and son eagerly wanting to hear her explanation. “She’s not feeling too well, and needs to go home early, but doesn’t want to disappoint your mom.”

Emma nodded along. Yeah that covered her alibi with the Kid for later too. Red was getting a _really_ big present.

“Yeah, Mom will be disappointed.” Henry agreed. “And Grandma and Granddad already left too.”

Emma sent a curious gaze to Red.

“Hey, why don’t you come and sleep at Kat’s house tonight?” Red asked Henry. “That way you can enjoy the ball for a while longer, while Emma goes home to rest?”

Henry looked to Emma for permission and again the blonde could just nod, her gaze already drifting to the queen still staring at her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise at attention.

“Great. Why don’t you go say goodbye to your mom? She’ll make sure Emma gets _everything_ she needs tonight so she’ll feel… _better._ ” Red lasciviously smirked. It completely went over Henry’s head as he gave his blonde mother a hug and raced off to the dais.  

Emma let out a breath in relief and purposely chose to ignore her innocent son wishing that she ‘get well’ soon.

“Thanks.” Emma murmured. “I owe you so much already.”

Red smiled genuinely at her friend.

“Just go get laid and be happy.” The wolf grinned, taking hold of Emma’s arm and guiding her to the drinks table, ignoring all the stares on them. “Just one for courage.” Red fortified, handing Emma a glass of red wine.

“So Snow and David didn’t like me dancing with Regina?” Emma wondered.

“ _Dancing?_ Maybe it started off as dancing.” Red smirked. “David seemed okay enough, but Snow looked distraught. Nobody really blamed her of course, so we let her go without a fuss. Everyone was sure you and Regina were already at the palace getting it on.”

Emma snorted. “If only. I guess I’ll need to speak to them about it. I really just thought we’d dance… I didn’t mean for things to progress so quickly in front of everybody. At least Regina had enough sense to poof us away before things heated up.”

“Yeah… From the smell of you two, things definitely _heated up_.” Red chuckled, waiting for a punch to her shoulder, but the blonde’s attention was fully on Regina talking to Henry.

The Kid sat on the arm of the throne, practically in his mother’s lap while they chatted. Regina’s features were soft and loving. Emma really hoped that Henry hadn’t ruined the mood, but couldn’t help but be as warmed by the two’s easy interaction as she always was ever since they had reconnected.

When Henry finally scurried off toward Katherine, the music stopped and the Queen of Storybrooke rose from her throne. Regina didn’t even bother with any parting words as she gracefully glided through the bowing crowd, opening the doors with a flick of her wrist and closing it behind her with a loud obnoxious bang.

The music started up again, but everyone’s gazes were locked on an ever reddening Emma Swan.

“Go get her, Ems.” Red grinned and gave her a nudge toward the exit.

Emma started moving without further thought, and to her absolute horror the crowd parted in a path leading to the large doors. A few actually going as far as giving her a congratulatory pat on the back. It could’ve been because she was technically the guest of honour about to depart, but the knowing smirks on their faces told another story.

She chose to think of Regina waiting for her instead of dwelling on what the citizens of Storybrooke thought she was about to go and do. It made her stride more confident as she all but ran to the doors and flung them open. She hurried out of Town Hall and was met with a smiling Queen waiting for her at the foot of the steps.

Regina reached out a hand as though she was helping Emma down the remaining steps and once they were both standing on level ground, the blonde was whisked away in a magic cloud toward the Dark Palace.

* * *

 

Regina transported them to the parlour… Emma wasn’t sure what to make of this. She was so turned on it was physically hurting her and making it really hard to think clearly. But she sat down on the couch nonetheless, and smiled awkwardly when she was handed a glass of cider. Regina didn’t sit down next to her, instead the Queen chose to take a seat in the armchair opposite Emma. An _entire_ coffee table between them, Emma noted with way too much resentment directed at the inanimate object.

She tried to temper her befuddled expression and looked toward Regina. Emma was in awe of how Regina could make anything she sat on seem like an imperial throne. She took a nervous sip of her drink, letting her gaze linger on the striking picture in front of her. Regina’s glass remained untouched in her hand, she didn’t say a word, but her smouldering stare was making Emma’s face burn red hot.

 _What was happening_? _What was Regina waiting for_?

And yet the longer they sat there in the thick, almost electric, silence, the more aroused Emma became, because Regina was looking at her as though she was a lioness readying to pounce on her prey. Her eyes spoke volumes of her lusty intentions and yet the queen remained unmoving.

Emma gulped down the rest of her drink.

Was Regina waiting for permission? Did she want Emma to make the first move? It had been almost a _year_ of foreplay. A year of dancing around their intense attraction. Emma was so fucking ready for this. If Regina wanted her to be prey, she would gladly be that.

I _take my lovers…_

Emma shuddered again at the thought, before she placed her drink down on the coffee table and shakily rose to her feet. Regina raptly watched her every move; her continually darkening gaze, lazily raking over the length of Emma’s body.

It only served to increase the blonde’s confidence and arousal. Slowly Emma reached back and unzipped her dress, folding an arm across her chest to keep the garment in place, before she coyly glanced back at Regina through her lashes.

The sultry queen remained in her seated position. Full glass of cider still in her hand, legs crossed elegantly, chin up and eyes burning with unbridled lust.

Emma bit her lip and dropped her dress, causing it to pool around her ankles in a pearly heap.

She started when Regina’s tightening grip on the tumbler caused the glass to shatter right in her hand. Before the blonde could go to her, the brunette absently flicked her wrist and her injury along with the shards of glass disappeared as though they had never been there. Through it all, Regina’s eyes never left the now topless, panty clad Emma Swan.

The queen’s gaze felt like a caress on Emma’s skin wherever it languorously swept over her body. Still, Emma craved Regina’s hands… She craved her mouth. Her breath quickened and her heart hammered furiously against her chest. Emma felt the flush spread up her torso and toward her cheeks.

She felt on fire.

Emma was ready to explode and Regina had yet to lay a single finger on her.

“Regina, please.” She whimpered.

Emma was trying so hard to let Regina lead the interaction. She didn’t want to act on her needs and do something that might trigger something bad for the brunette and risk ruining the mood and breaking Regina’s trust in the process. But it was so hard to just stand there – naked and ready – and _wait_. When the brunette clearly wanted it as much as Emma did.

Regina’s eyes finally finished their thorough scanning of Emma’s lean, toned, body and locked onto her own. Fuck, the queen looked ready to eat her alive. Emma was done for. Her eyes flickered toward where Regina’s magic was crackling in tiny purple flames up her arms. She idly wondered whether she should’ve been scared.

Emma wasn’t.

Not even when the brunette gracefully uncrossed her legs and stood from her seat. Not even when the powerful sorceress determinedly stalked toward her, stunning purple flicking all over her body. Not even when those magic fingers gently grazed her hips and hooked into her underwear.

Emma trembled uncontrollably when Regina smoothly slipped her soaked panties down her long legs and obediently stepped out of them when they reached her shoes.

Regina took a step back to admire the view and Emma had to keep from reaching out to pull her closer again. This was torture. Sweet, sinful, _torture_.

“You’re gorgeous.” Regina hoarsely proclaimed, her hands glowing brightly as they reach out to land on Emma’s hips.

“And you’re a tease.” Emma croaked at the firm touch; frustrated and needy beyond belief.

“Patience, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked, taking off her crown and magicking it away, followed swiftly by her collar. “In a few moments I will have you cresting so fiercely that you won’t even remember your name…”

Emma whimpered at the confident declaration, and moaned even louder when Regina finally pressed their lips together. The kiss was hot and languid, but Regina kept their bodies separate by controlling Emma’s canting hips with her hands.

Emma wasn’t sure when and how they had moved, but she soon felt the parlour wall against her back. She was sweaty and breathless and aching with need. Regina sucked hard on her bottom lip and released it with a plop, before she moved slightly lower and grazed her teeth over Emma’s chin.

“For fuck sake Regina,” Emma whined, “we have the rest of our lives to take it slow, but for now I really need you to fu –

She cut herself off with a loud, guttural moan as two dexterous fingers slid deep inside of her. Emma was so wet at that stage that she offered little resistance. She started bucking her hips almost instantly.

Regina was _inside_ of her. _Finally_. She felt filled. Content _. Complete_.

“Oh god, yes.” Emma groaned, her head falling back against the wall, instantly grateful for the support.

Seemingly having heard Emma’s pleas for a fast release, Regina latched her mouth onto a hardened nipple and _sucked_.

“Fuck... yes.” Emma encouraged, panting heavily at the overload of sensations.

She was already so close.

Emma fisted a hand into Regina’s hair, messing up her updo and wordlessly urged the queen on; her hips thrashing wildly. The heat pooling in her belly felt too intense, almost foreign.

What the fuck was Regina doing to her?

“Regina…” Emma helplessly moaned, her approaching orgasm building in strength while the brunette continued to mercilessly thrust into her.

Emma arched her back, feeling a delicious pressure spread up her tingling body from the base of her spine.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come.” Emma whimpered, her legs starting to give in, her entire core pulsing and clenching around Regina’s skilful fingers. It was too much. Too forceful. She’d never felt anything like it before.

Her climax was completely taking over, stripping her of any clear rational thought. All she could do was let it happen.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_!” Emma screamed, her eyes shut tightly, her body arched perfectly, she violently came and a blinding white light shot right out of her chest. It felt as though she was being split apart in the most pleasurable way imaginable and all Emma could do to keep herself together, was frantically cling onto Regina.

* * *

 

Emma regained consciousness with a smile on her face. They were in a bed. A very comfortable bed. She didn’t even know how they’d gotten there and she couldn’t believe that she was still horny after the mind-blowing orgasm Regina had given her. Her state was only increased when she felt the pleasant weight covering her naked body.

Emma moaned when a pair of soft, supple breasts pressed against her own.

“Are you finally awake, Miss Swan?” Regina husked into her ear.

Emma’s smile broadened – unwilling to open her eyes just yet, lest she was dreaming - as she embraced the naked woman and ran her hands up and down Regina’s back, relishing in every inch of satiny skin she discovered.

_Of course Regina was unbelievably smooth and soft all over._

Emma blindly turned her head and kissed the lips that were waiting there for her. She couldn’t believe that she had passed out. It was embarrassing, and yet sort of expected given who she was with. She wondered if Regina had used magic to make her orgasm so powerful.

“What did you do to me?” Emma lazily grinned, her hands still eagerly stroking every part of Regina she could find.

The queen agilely sat up and straddled Emma’s waist and finally the blonde’s eyes opened to the most spectacular view she’s ever seen in her life: Regina, perched upon her lower belly, smooth plateaus of flawless, olive skin topped off with an adorable bedhead, wearing nothing but a salacious smirk.

* * *

 

Regina stared down at the woman underneath her. She was still high on hearing Emma say that they had the rest of their lives together. She doubted the blonde even realised what she had implied. It made the unintentional confession that much more special. For the umpteenth time since that dress had dropped to the floor, Regina appreciatively raked her gaze over the beautiful naked woman.

Oh, Emma Swan had a magnificent body. The blonde’s arms alone were something to write sonnets about. Regina couldn’t wait for Emma to touch her, but at that moment there was a more pressing matter to attend to: Emma had magic.

Regina had faintly sensed it at times, though thought it was only her imagination. But after what had happened in the parlour, there was just no denying it any longer. Trying hard to remain unaffected by Emma’s yearning gaze, Regina decided to enlighten the blonde, who didn’t seem to realise the power she held within. Or that she had performed magic at all for that matter.

“Though I’m certain that my sexual prowess significantly overshadows that of your past lovers,” Regina arrogantly smirked, “I have to confess that your loss of consciousness wasn’t _entirely_ my doing.”

Emma frowned in that endearing way she had and Regina smiled tenderly at her.

“You have magic, dear.”

The frown deepened and Regina was hardly surprised at the reaction.

“From what I sense it is an innate ability and has remained mostly dormant throughout your life, but it has _always_ been there. I should have known... I had sensed it at times. But such subtle glimpses it left too much doubt to warrant further scrutiny.” Regina shook her head, still smiling in disbelief.

“What?” Emma asked, looking on the verge of a panic attack.

Regina leaned down and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away again, Emma had a dreamy expression on her face. The brunette smirked at the affect she had on the younger woman.

“Magic is energy, Miss Swan.” Regina started, making sure Emma was paying attention, waiting patiently for the blonde to stop staring at her breasts. “And it’s fuelled by _emotion_ …” Regina watched comprehension settle on Emma’s face. “Your ignorance as to the existence of your abilities combined with my… _amorous_ attentions,” Regina smirked proudly, “had culminated in a very abrupt and powerful expulsion of your magical energy, which subsequently led to your loss of consciousness.”

She gave the blonde time to mull that over, but then Emma scowled and sat up so they were face to face. Regina easily sunk right into the blonde’s lap and crossed her legs behind Emma’s lower back.

Emma cupped her cheeks and searched her eyes. “Did I hurt you?” She asked with anxious eyes.

Regina’s heart felt like it would burst at the show of concern.

“Your magic did me no harm, Emma.” Regina assured, placing her hands over the blonde’s. “Though I can’t say the same for my parlour.” She chuckled. “You will be fixing every floorboard and broken window, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked. “Preferably in a pair of denim cut-off’s, a white tank top and a fully fitted _toolbelt_.”

Emma snickered at the very detailed description. “Thought about that a lot, have you?”

Regina hummed and nodded. “You’ve been unconscious for almost four hours, dear. I had to entertain myself somehow.” Regina dramatically lamented. “I must say, you’ve turned out to be quite the self-absorbed lover. Leaving me all worked up with no release.”

Even though Emma could see the teasing in her eyes, and hear the lightness in Regina’s tone, her insecurities still made her chest tighten in shame. Regina instantly noted the slight flicker of doubt and adjusted in Emma’s lap. She gently pushed the blonde back down onto the mattress.

“Your magic calls to mine.” Regina confessed softly, placing a gentle, reassuring kiss on Emma’s lips. “It ignites it. _Provokes_ it. Much like you do to me.”

Regina had felt her magic flaring back in her office during the ball. It was understandable considering how much she wanted Emma. It’s why she had transported them to the parlour instead of straight to her chambers, afraid that she might hurt Emma. But when they’d entered the parlour, and the atmosphere had only intensified, it felt to Regina as though she had no control over it.

Still she was unable to stop herself from going to Emma when the blonde seductively stripped in front of her and called out to her. But it was when her fingers had grazed over Emma’s naked skin and she felt the reciprocating magic that lay beneath, that Regina _finally_ understood what was happening. What had drawn them together so forcefully after the curse broke and finally allowed them to act on the attraction they’d shared since the moment they had met. Regina realised then why her magic was blazing the way it was. It was reacting to the call of Emma’s fledgling, almost frenzied magic finally being unlocked. And when the blonde had lost complete control and destroyed most of her parlour in the process, the light magic hadn’t harmed a single hair on Regina’s head.

“It responds to me.” She smiled so beatifically Emma could do nothing but smile back. “Now that I know, I will help you control it, master it… if you wish…”

Emma just nodded and Regina knew that the blonde was filing it away for contemplation at a later stage.

“You have magic…” Regina just had to say it out loud again, voice full of wonder, before she kissed Emma fervently.

Regina easily rolled them over, placing herself on her back, Emma on top of her. The blonde braced herself on her arms and tenderly stared down at her Queen.

“ _Take me_ , Emma.” Regina husked and chuckled in delight when Emma instantly and eagerly obeyed.

* * *

 

Regina distractedly brushed down an antsy Alexander. She hadn’t been riding since Friday and her steed was not happy. She was planning on taking him out that Sunday afternoon, but Emma had only left about two hours ago and Regina was sure she wasn’t in the best state to be riding. Her mind kept on wandering back to all the wonderful things Emma Swan could do with her hands and tongue.

The Queen rested her forehead against Alexander’s flank, biting back a loud moan as an image of golden hair bobbing between her trembling thighs flashed persistently in her mind. The black steed stepped to the side and neighed his annoyance at his mistress.

Regina blushed.

Yes, she should definitely not be out riding when she was still so easily preoccupied with flashbacks and thoughts of her night with Emma. There hadn’t been time to teach Emma anything other than _not_ releasing her magical energy when she climaxed. It was a lesson Regina insisted she learned over and over again, even though Emma’s newfound awareness had already had half the battle won. Not that Emma had minded that particular magic lesson in the least.

Regina chuckled to herself and smiled, brushing through Alexander’s mane in apology, but her giddy mood was smothered however, when she felt a presence trying to break through the wards at the border. She dawned her Evil Queen garb and transported toward the Town line. Once there, Regina erupted into loud boisterous laughter when she saw a frustrated Rumplestiltskin, his concerned Belle and a hairy man she hadn’t seen before, standing on the other side.

“Bae… _Baelfire_ …” Rumple pathetically pleaded with the unknown man. “… _Son_.” He whispered and Regina sobered as her eyebrows rose into her hairline. “I assure you my boy, Storybrooke is right here along with Miss Swan who has broken the curse as was prophesized.”

Regina’s brow knitted together and she felt dread start to pool in her belly for no apparent reason. They couldn’t get through the barrier, they couldn’t see the town. They wouldn’t be able to enter unless _she_ let them.

“I’m not Baelfire anymore!” Rumple’s son shouted. “My name is _Neal_. Neal Cassidy! And like I’ve told you before, I don’t want anything to do with the other realms or magic. I just want Emma back and you promised me that she would be _here_!”

The knot in Regina’s stomach twisted viciously. _Neal Cassidy_. Emma’s first love, Henry’s _father_ , was standing right there in front of her.

 _Of course he was._ Regina felt stupid for believing for a second that she could ever just be _happy._

“And you _will_ be reunited with her Bae. Regina seems to have cast an enchantment prohibiting my return.” Rumple sneered, looking equal parts angered and impressed. “But I will find a way. I always do.” He creepily vowed, causing goose bumps to spread up Regina’s arms.

She wasn’t nearly as powerful as the Dark One, but Regina could stand her own against him if need be. For all the faith he had shown in her power to someday cast the Dark Curse, Rumple still underestimated her. And that would be his downfall. It was the reason he was trapped on the wrong side of the border. And for as long as Regina was alive and maintaining her wards, he would remain there.

Her eyes turned to Neal. He was her biggest problem right now. Regina almost wished she hadn’t come to see who was trying to enter her town. Then, if it ever got back to Emma and Henry, she could honestly have denied knowing anything about it. She debated what to do for a few minutes longer while the little family on the other side squabbled about what to do next.

“August told me that you convinced Snow White to send her daughter here so that she could break _your_ curse.”

Regina had to give it to the Hairy Oaf; at least he acknowledged who had created the curse; whose plan it had been to come to this realm all along.

“To find _you_.” Rumplestiltskin explained.

“And it was fate that _Emma_ found me.” Neal proclaimed. “Of all the people in the world, she found _me_. The one person in this realm who could understand her heritage and her destiny. And now I just need to find her _again_.” He determinedly stepped over the barrier, right next to Regina, who remained unseen as was the purpose of the enchantment. All Neal would perceive was a long winding road leading through a forest, the eventual townspeople he would come across, invisible to him and vice versa.

Regina sneered and stepped forward grabbing a hold of his throat and allowed him entry into her domain. She relished the tight bulging underneath her palm as he swallowed hard and stared down at her in surprise. For all intents and purposes he looked to have disappeared from sight to his father. She ignored Belle’s frantic shouting and stared down at the man who had stumbled to the ground when she had released her tight grip.

Or maybe Regina might’ve thrown him to the ground. She hadn’t forgotten how much he had hurt Emma.

“Do you know who I am?” Regina snarled, unable and unwilling to hide her animosity.

“Yes.” Neal answered uncertainly, but got up from the ground nonetheless to meet her gaze in challenge.

“Good.” Regina sneered, before transporting back to her castle in a flourish of purple smoke.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Regina transported herself to her vault which she had moved from beneath the Mills Mausoleum to the more secure basement level of the Dark Palace. While standing in front of her large mirror, she softly muttered a spell. Soon the image of Neal Cassidy walking toward town appeared in place of her reflection.

Willing her heart to slow down, Regina took a few deep calming breaths, staying in her Evil Queen apparel. It made her feel stronger somehow, more in control. But she had given up control of the entire situation when she allowed the Hairy Oaf access to Storybrooke, hadn’t she? Regina had contemplated taking him to Emma herself, but she knew the blonde and was sure her presence would’ve only overwhelmed Emma more. On top of that, Regina was still wary of what her own volatile reaction would be during the inevitable confrontation. Having Emma see her ripping out her ex’s heart would probably not have a positive impact on their fledgling romance.

When Neal eventually reached town, he immediately asked for directions to the Sheriff’s Station. Clearly Rumple had told his son about Emma’s day job. It was all Regina could do to not transport herself to Neal and slit his throat with her sword. Emma was going to be entirely blindsided and Regina was regretting her decision to let their meeting play out as naturally as possible.

She watched with bated breath as the man who could single-handedly ruin her Happy Ending walked into the Sheriff’s Station. Her heart gave a painful thud when she saw Emma showing Henry the Sword of Storybrooke. If Regina hadn’t been so anxious she would’ve scowled at the blonde allowing Henry anywhere near the dangerous weapon.

Neal was exceptionally quiet for a man of his stature and stood watching them for a moment unnoticed.

“Okay, you can hold it for like five seconds.” Emma was telling Henry. “And no swinging it around Kid, I can already feel your mom disapproving of this.”

Regina smiled at that and watched Henry do as he was told with wide eyes and gently hand the sword back. With less of her focus on her son, Emma finally noticed the man watching them.

The Queen’s heart broke a little at the storm of emotions that flashed across Emma’s face.

“Neal?” She breathed in shock, but subconsciously took a step in front of Henry, pushing the curious boy behind her.

“Hey, Em.” Neal grinned charmingly, and Regina could understand a little bit why a sixteen year old girl would fall for that.

Emma seemed to be at a loss for words as her mouth gaped like a fish out of water, before she shook her head and slowly turned to kneel in front of Henry.

“Go wait for me at Granny’s, okay?” She instructed, handing him some cash. “I’ll come get you later.”

“Who’s that?” Henry asked, not budging.

“Do as I say, Henry.” Emma sternly scolded and Regina felt the pride swell in her chest. Emma didn’t realise it, but she was becoming a mother to their son, instead of the friend she had acted since she came to town.

Clearly used to not arguing with that particular tone, Henry gave one last suspicious look at Emma and the stranger, before he obediently left the station without another word. Regina followed his progress to make sure that Henry wasn’t eavesdropping like he was often want to do. She then drew out her cell and texted Red to please make sure that Henry stayed in the diner till Emma collected him.

When she returned to the scene in the Sheriff’s station, Regina could almost feel the tension through her mirror.

“He’s mine isn’t he?” Neal was grinning like a proud father, before he scowled in confusion. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Emma mockingly lamented. “You didn’t exactly stick around after getting my ass thrown in jail. But yes, I should’ve somehow found a way to telepathically communicate to you that you knocked me up right before you set me up.”

“Em…”

“What the fuck are you doing here, Neal?” Emma snarled.

Regina could feel the blonde’s magic flaring from all the way in her palace. Emma was projecting anger and irritation, but Regina could see the hurt and doubt swirling just beneath the surface. She was bitter when Neal noticed too, and then angry when he chose to ignore it to push his own agenda.

“Don’t you see, Em? This is what August meant! You and I can _finally_ be together. You know who you are now and we can be a family. I never stopped loving you.”

Regina waited for Emma’s answer even more anxiously than Neal was. But Emma remained silently glowering.

“Look, I know this is a shock, and I’ll give you some time. But I really want to see my son now, and you can’t stop me from doing that.”

It was the look of sheer terror and panic on Emma’s face that pushed Regina into action, and just as Neal turned to go, he was met with a cloud of purple and the Queen of Storybrooke appeared in all her infamous majesty.

* * *

 

Emma was having a panic attack. _Of course_ , Neal would show up out of fucking nowhere exactly at the time that Henry was there to see how completely thrown she was at his appearance. And _of course_ Regina would then also show up just to add to the already insane moment.

Emma had loved this man with all of her heart and she had hated him with all of her heart. And now? Now Emma wasn’t sure what the hell she was feeling, because Regina’s smirk was dark and malicious, and Neal, bless the idiot, was posturing like a horny peacock.

“We’re having a private discussion.” He told Regina, before attempting to turn to Emma, but with a slight wave of her hand Neal was spun back around to face the Queen.

Regina said nothing as she looked him up and down, seemingly examining every inch of the man before her dark eyes moved to settle on a tense looking Saviour.

“ _Really_ , Miss Swan?” Regina scoffed, wrinkling her nose in distaste at Emma’s choice in boyfriend. She was acting as though the entire situation was beneath her and Emma wanted to burst out giggling at just how _Regina_ she was being, but was too afraid the sound would snap the still building tension in the station.

She was saved from responding, by Regina looking back to Neal.

“You are a _guest_ in my kingdom, _Dark Spawn_.” Regina sneered. “As such, you will abide by my wishes or summarily find yourself on the other side of the boundary line, along with Daddy Dearest.”

Emma’s brow wrinkled. Neal never spoke about having a relationship with his father.

“Oh? He didn’t tell you who he is?” Regina smirked, noticing Emma’s confusion and Neal’s eyes widened, silently pleading with her to not tell Emma. “Don’t you worry Mr Cassidy, I will not say his name.” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “But you _will_ tell Sheriff Swan the whole truth _before_ you are allowed to speak with Henry.”

“My father said –

\- your father was foolish enough to think I’d allow him back into my town.” The grin that spread over Regina’s face was absolutely menacing.

Emma gasped loudly as a few things clicked into place.

“Fucking _Rumplestiltskin’s_ your father?!” Emma shrieked in shock.

“Oops.” Regina’s luscious lips formed into a perfect ‘o’ and she delicately raised her fingers to cover it, not looking the least bit sorry.

“Emma, I’ll tell you everything, I swear!” Neal shouted desperately and Regina started cackling like she was insane. Emma could only stare at both of them. She had told Henry his father had died a fire fighting hero. And now his father was there. And apparently his grandfather was Rumplestiltskin…

 _Fuck_ … She started massaging her temples trying to fight off her throbbing headache. It was just too much. _Way_ too much to take in. Neal knew all this time? Did he know who she was when they met?

“Yes, Mr Cassidy. You _will_ speak with Sheriff Swan and you will be allowed access to Henry only on Sheriff Swan’s terms. You will not divulge this private matter to anyone else unless Sheriff Swan explicitly gives you her permission. You will not promise Henry _anything_ regarding your stay in my kingdom as your continued presence here is very much at the mercy of my temperament. Should you find yourself going against my wishes or upsetting me in _any_ way – perhaps you breathed too loud and to close to me – you will instantly find yourself back on the outside.” Regina glared down at him with obsidian eyes and fingertips flaring with orange flames. “Do you understand me, Mr Cassidy?” She condescended with a large feral looking grin on her face.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Neal acquiesced with a low bow and Emma instantly had proof that Neal was _definitely_ from another realm.

“Good boy.” Regina sneered, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, not sparing Emma a second glance.

The blonde swallowed down the need to go after Regina, but that meant leaving Neal alone to possibly run into a snooping Henry. Grateful that Regina had seemingly appeared with the sole purpose of handing her the power Emma needed to deal with this altercation, she turned to her ex, feeling a lot more confident that Neal wouldn’t just run his mouth off to Henry – or anyone else for that matter - without her say so.

“ _Talk.”_ She growled at him.

* * *

 

Neal doesn’t have a very long story to tell. Only that he didn’t know who Emma was until August showed up and told him about the prophecy and that’s why he had left her. He then went on about fate and them being meant to be together.

All Emma could think about was what she was going to tell Henry. She sighed and went to collect her son, telling Neal to wait outside. She then led them both to the apartment where she saw her parents for the first time since the Ball.

David blushed when he met Emma’s gaze and hurriedly looked away and Mary-Margaret seemed to be staring right into her soul with an indecipherable expression. As Emma sat her family down and took a seat next to Henry holding his hand, she desperately wished that Regina would appear again, because she needed her then more than ever.

When Emma started telling everyone who Neal was, she spoke directly to Henry, whose scrawny body was already bristling at the lie. She left out that Neal had set her up. Not sure how to break that to the boy who thought that good and bad could be so easily defined. She knew it would hurt him more knowing what his father had done. What was worse, was that instead of even attempting to come clean, Neal just sat there, playing the victim. Like she had purposely kept him from Henry with her criminal ways.

Fuck, Emma was telling more lies – well she was omitting truths - and Henry seemed to already have had his fill of them for the evening.

He jumped up and shouted at Emma that she was a liar, the same way he used to shout at Regina all the time. He faltered slightly as he ran passed Neal, but continued right up to their room. Perhaps it was for the best that he took some time to process. Emma herself was still processing.

Emma then tentatively explained the real story to the remaining adults and looked up to see Mary Margaret beaming at her. She narrowed her eyes at her mother, looking at David for a reaction, but he was eerily silent and staring at the carpet. Until:

“Oh Emma! He must be your True Love! It was because of his sacrifice that you were able to break the curse. Now you, he and Henry can be a family!” Emma was about to ask what the fuck Snow had been smoking when:

“Get up!” David demanded and Neal rose uncertainly to stand in front of the man. “So you’re telling me, that _you,_ the four hundred year old son of _Rumplestiltskin_ , seduced, impregnated and set up my seventeen year old daughter and then left her in prison?”

“Sir, the prophecy –

He was cut off by a punch to the nose, instantly breaking it.

“Get out of my home!” David growled.

Neal was wise enough not to argue. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Em.” He mumbled and was out the door in a flash.

Neal was really good at fucking running when the heat was on.

Emma sat staring at David with wide teary eyes, before she jumped up and launched herself into her father’s arms.

* * *

 

Regina hadn’t been watching her mirrors for any progress reports on Baelfire. She’d only done it initially to make sure that Henry didn’t find out before Emma had a chance to decide how he would do so. She paced in agitation in her newly magically remodelled parlour, having been compelled to place her Construction-Worker-Emma fantasy on the backburner for now. She sipped quietly on her apple cider, not wanting to get drunk and do anything impulsive like turning Henry’s father into a pile of ashes. Her head snapped up though when she felt a familiar presence entering through her barrier.

Regina instantly started rushing to her front doors, magically flinging them open, and extended her arms at the sad sight running towards her. She wrapped the sobbing Henry tightly in her arms and transported the both of them onto his bed. He sniffed and hiccupped for a long time before he was finally able to speak.

“I heard them t-talking.” Henry choked out. “H-he left her in _prison_. It was _his_ fault that she had to give me up. He’s _evil_.”

Regina calmly ran a comforting hand through his hair and kissed the top of Henry’s head. She was proud that he was opening his mind and seeing more than just people’s actions. Given his past proclamations, Regina was certain that Henry would’ve commended the Hairy Oaf for playing his part in breaking the Dark Curse.

“I don’t know Mr Cassidy, Henry, and from what I’ve seen and heard thus far, I doubt that he’s _evil_.”

“I don’t want to see him!” Henry started sobbing all over again. “They can’t make me! And I don’t want him to be Emma’s True Love! I _know_ you love her!”

Regina hid her surprise at the latter statement well, as she gently rocked him to and fro while she rubbed soothing circles on his back and he instantly calmed at the familiar gesture.

“No one will force you to see him, dear.” She kissed the top of his head again. “He is your father in name only, and it will be your choice to see him whenever you’re ready, as it is your mother’s choice to be with him should she choose to do so. In the meantime though, you’re safe here.” Regina whispered and smiled when he gave her an affectionate squeeze in acknowledgement, his body finally relaxing in her arms. “Sleep now, my Little Prince. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Regina sat with him for the better part of an hour, holding Henry while he slept, until a tugging at her heart signalled the arrival of yet another unexpected visitor.

* * *

 

Emma was freaking out. Regina wasn’t answering her calls and when she’d gone to check on Henry, he was missing and now she had to look the woman in the eye after her ex showed up out of nowhere and tell her she’d lost their son too. The castle doors flew open, and Regina sauntered out in the grey dress she wore the very first time Emma saw her.

“Please tell me Henry’s here?” Emma desperately asked.

“Henry’s here.” Regina dryly responded.

“Oh, thank god!” Emma rushed forward about to go into the castle when a firm hand to her chest stopped her in her tracks and pushed her a few steps back.

“You will not barge into my home at this ungodly hour, Miss Swan.”

Emma bristled instantly. “Look Regina, I didn’t know Neal was gonna show up, and he really doesn’t matter, I just need to see Henry.”

“Henry is asleep.” Regina glared icily. “And he will stay that way until morning, where I will give him breakfast and ask him whether he’s ready to see you.”

“You can’t just –

\- you _lied_ to him, Emma. You told him his father was dead. And lo and behold!”

“I thought –

\- I know what you thought. You were trying to protect him from knowing that his father is an ass. And you may discuss your reasoning with Henry once he is ready to hear what you have to say. That boy has gone through so much this past year, and I know that I’m to blame for it, but he needs stability and consistency right now. And I will provide him with that since yet another parent has lied to him and another has belatedly entered his life.”

Emma ducked her head shamefully. “Okay.” Was all she could manage.

Emma really wanted to go inside. Maybe Regina would comfort and protect her too. She wanted to talk to the brunette about what David had done and how much it had meant to her. But Emma didn’t feel like she had the right to any of that.

“Neal -” She started, not sure what to say, as she wasn’t sure what Regina was feeling at his presence. “He and I are over, okay?”

Regina’s smirk turned sensual as she took a few steps closer into Emma’s space.

“Oh my sweet, Horny Idiot…” Regina drawled, her dark eyes sparkling as she absently twisted a blonde lock of Emma’s hair around her finger. “Do you think me jealous?”

“A-Aren’t you?”

“How do you think your long lost love got through my barrier?”

Emma frowned.

“I’m done keeping Henry’s parents from him, Miss Swan. I let the Dark Spawn through so you and Henry could both decide for yourselves whether you want him in your lives or not. And I’ve even been gracious enough to allow Mr Cassidy the opportunity to plead his case without my interference.”

Emma’s frown deepened. Did Regina not care about her and Henry at all? Why was she so blasé about all this when both Emma and Henry were freaking out?

“Did you think I hadn’t anticipated this? Yesterday was one of the best days of my life.” Regina confessed and Emma melted on the spot. “ _Of course_ life would then intervene in my happiness. Something _always_ happens, Emma. I was only surprised that it was so soon, I mean I barely had a chance to properly bask in the aftermath of my magical post-coital glow.” Regina chuckled wryly and pressed her body flush against Emma’s, their faces inches apart.

Emma felt like she was drowning in the queen’s familiar and intoxicating scent. Her magic surged beneath her skin in response to Regina’s proximity. Images of their night together already swam uncensored through her brain. She was struggling to understand why she couldn’t just scoop Regina up in her arms and carry her back into the castle.

“You _gave_ yourself to me last night, Emma.” Regina purred, warm breath tickling Emma’s cheek, before the Queen tenderly brushed their lips together.  Emma whimpered at the gentleness of the act, wanting more solid contact. She _needed_ more contact between them.

“I’ve granted Mr Cassidy a brief respite out of courtesy to Henry.” Regina ghosted her lips up Emma’s jaw and towards her ear, her lithe body salaciously grinding against the blonde’s. It had Emma clinging onto her in a stupor, as arousal clouded her brain. “I’ve always had to fight for what I wanted...” She whispered in a deep sultry tone that had Emma’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. “And once Mr Cassidy has regaled you with his excuses, and made you his promises,” Regina grazed her teeth over Emma’s earlobe eliciting a loud throaty moan, “I _will_ be coming for what is _mine_.” Regina sensually rasped, spun around and swaggered back into her castle. The doors dramatically flung shut behind her marvellously swaying ass.

Emma staggered to the nearest wall and leaned against it, heart pounding frantically, her core pulsing with need and her panties soaking wet. She was grinning madly though, because as evilly sexy as Regina’s delivery was, it was _exactly_ what Emma had needed to hear.

* * *

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Emma was back at the Mifflin Castle early the next morning. Henry greeted her at the door with a sad smile and led her to a breakfast laden table. After inquiring as to where Regina was, he said that she’d gone to work and instructed him to talk to the blonde. Emma was grateful for the time to work things out with the Kid, but she had really wanted to see Regina too.

Breakfast went well, she actually felt good that Henry was so protective of her that he’d completely shunned his father. He seemed a lot calmer than she would’ve been in his shoes, but Emma guessed Henry was used to dealing with drama by then. He even got ready for school and asked her to drop him as per Regina’s instruction.

Thereafter, the Sheriff of Storybrooke spent most of her morning avoiding running into Neal and looking for Regina. Her first stop was Town Hall, where Katherine told her she didn’t know where Regina was. The brunette had only left directives for the day without any details as to what she herself would be doing. Then Emma had to explain what was going on and Katherine narrowed her eyes in warning and told the blonde to _not_ hurt Regina.

Emma had purposely avoided Granny’s, because that was most likely where Neal was, seeing as he was staying at the B&B, but after coming up short everywhere else, she snuck up to the diner’s windows and peaked in. With no Neal in sight, she blew out a breath and decided to ask Red if she knew of the Queen’s whereabouts.

Emma was two steps in, when a hand gripped her arm and dragged her toward the back storage room. Once inside Emma was lifted by the lapels of her jacket and unceremoniously shoved up against the wall. She stared down at Little Red Riding Hood with wide terrified eyes.

“If you hurt her…” Red let out a vicious growl from deep within her chest, her eyes flashing golden. “I will _eat_ you.”

Emma almost peed her pants. She shook her head frantically.

“I-I won’t.” She answered, because she had no intention of hurting Regina.

And just like that she was released and the wolf was smiling sweetly at her.

“Great.” Red laughed. “So what can I get you?”

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled in relief more than anything else. Wolf-Red was fucking terrifying.

“Do you know where I can find Regina?”

Red was about to answer when loud frightening screams were heard from the outside. They both ran out the diner and into chaos. People were running down Main Street like their hair was on fire. Emma looked to the werewolf next to her, but Red took a few swift strides forward, leapt into the air, then burst out of her clothes and into the shape of a gigantic black wolf. _Twilight-style_.

Emma’s mouth fell open.

It was fucking impressive and she really wished she had had time to videotape it. She was wondering if Red would do it again, but a loud roar coming from the edge of the woods had her completely rigid with fear.

“What the fuck are those?!” Emma exclaimed.

“Ogres.” David answered, appearing right next to her, sword in hand. Smiling excitedly as he handed her the Sword of Storybrooke which he had thought to bring too.

“Ogres?” Emma wondered. “Where the fuck have they been all this time then?”

“The question is rather, why are they here _now_ , Sheriff Swan.”

Emma couldn’t stop the excited flip of her stomach at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around to see Regina dressed in Emma’s second favourite outfit of the brunette’s: The tight warrior leathers, evil cleavage of mass destruction on display, and Regina’s long sword at her hip.

Regina just smirked at her public appraisal and strutted passed them as three Ogres trampled everything in their path. They were tearing down balconies and smashing in rooftops. Cars were pummelled, windows were shattered.

It was all so very unnecessary. But the closer they got, the antsier Emma became and drew her gun, even as she held the most awesome sword to have ever been crafted in her other hand.

“Guns are only going to aggravate them further.” Charming smirked. “Why don’t you use that fancy sword of yours and put into practice what we’ve been working on.” He winked and looked toward Regina.

The Queen was standing a few yards ahead of them in the middle of the road, intently observing the Ogre’s approach. Regina then looked to Wolf-Red who had been watching her the entire time and nodded to her, then at Charming, and both charged forward. From the back of the terrible threesome, Regina’s soldiers appeared, swords and spears drawn and ready for action.

Emma couldn’t believe what was happening right in front of her eyes. She was sure she wasn’t dreaming, because she’d read once that you can only dream about things you’ve seen, and Emma was very certain that she’d never seen such ugly fuckers in her entire life.

And then it got even more fantastical as Regina summoned two massive fireballs in her palms and launched them at the Ogres. Emma had known Regina was powerful, but she’d never really seen it up close and personal before.

It took all her effort to tear her gaze from the magnificent sorceress, but she eventually did and drew her sword, about to charge forward when she stopped in her tracks upon noticing a giant foot, literally stomping on one of Regina’s soldiers.

A scream caught in her throat as another soldier was smacked by a massive hand and sent flying a few yards in her direction and Emma just managed to duck out of the way. She instantly recovered to go check if the man was okay, but all she found was…

“What?” Emma frowned, staring at the cloth and armour; no body in sight.

She looked back to where Wolf-Red had her teeth sunk into a thick calf, and beneath that Ogre, the squashed body of the stomped on soldier rose up and instantly started fighting again. She shrieked like a girl when the one she’d just checked on, came rushing passed her and back into battle.

Emma would’ve been embarrassed at the sound were it any other circumstances. She was so out of her element. She watched Regina command her reanimated soldiers. Five of them with Red fighting one Ogre, another five with David and the other. Regina was slowly isolating the remaining one by strategically hurling fireballs at it.

Emma couldn’t believe this woman wanted her. Well, maybe not anymore after she had spent most of this epic battle standing and gawking. Emma raised her sword at the same time Regina drew hers.

“David!” The Queen shouted and pointed to the swaying Ogre.

Her father seemed to understand what was being asked of him as he moved to the Ogre Regina had isolated and stabbed it behind its kneecap. It went down on its injured knee and Regina rushed forward, blazing blade held in both hands, screaming a loud war cry, before she leapt up in the air, lifted the sword above her head and plunged it deep into the Ogre’s eye. It let out an agonized scream, before falling to the ground with a thud.

Emma thought she might’ve come just a little right then. Regina was like the miracle baby of Xena: Warrior Princess and Daenarys: Mother of Dragons.

The brunette ripped out her sword and joined David with his Ogre. Red was tentatively herding hers away from them. Emma ran forward again, hoping she wouldn’t be in the way, when David stabbed his sword into the Ogres spine. It roared and swung back, swatting her father to the ground. Emma increased her pace then as Regina started hurling fireballs once more, but she was too close and the blonde could see that same arm coming back to swipe at the tiny Queen.

“Regina!” Emma screamed and her magic blasted out of her, but untrained, it did nothing to stop what was happening. Just before that large hand could make contact, an arrow lodged itself in its palm. Then another and another and another, sending the Ogre whirling back and away from Regina.

Emma reared toward the source, expecting to find Granny and her crossbow. Instead, Snow White was standing on a rooftop, quiver over her shoulder, releasing her arrows from her bowstring in quick succession with perfect precision.

Her family was fucking awesome. Totally crazy, but still so very amazing, Emma thought as she looked to Regina who was staring at Snow with a large smile on her face. The Queen turned her attention back to the whirling Ogre as Emma ran to check on her father who was already getting up again.

It wasn’t long till the arrows had the Ogre keeling forward and Regina took the opportunity to slice through its throat. The cut was so deep and powerful, the Ogre’s head hung to the side for a second before it too, fell to the ground.

Everyone turned to the remaining Ogre that was fast making its way back toward the forest trying to get away from Wolf-Red’s mighty jaws. Snow agilely jumped from her rooftop perch onto a large garbage bin, before landing lithely on her feet on the sidewalk.

In a purple mist, Alexander came galloping toward his mistress. Regina expertly mounted him mid run and directed him toward Snow.

Emma watched then as Regina extended her hand, Snow grabbing on and effortlessly situated herself behind the brunette’s back, the two of them looking like they were having the most wonderful time at the Mall.

“Guess we’re running.” David chuckled and took off after them.

Emma finally closed her mouth and started following too.

* * *

 

They chased the Ogre to a clearing in the forest. Red nipping at its heals to direct him as she pleased. With Snow providing aerial back up, Regina felt more at ease attacking with her sword. Still, she used her magic to light Snow’s arrows on fire as they flew at the Ogre. The flaming darts distracted the Ogre enough for the wolf to bring it down and for the Queen to strike the final blow.

Red triumphantly climbed onto the Ogres back and howled their victory into the air as Regina merrily laughed at the display. She turned from the dead Ogre when she heard the same exuberance from Snow. They smiled at each other, genuinely, for the first time in a very long time.

“I’ve missed you.” Snow whispered, walking toward Regina whose smile faltered. “Have you ever wondered why I needed to call you Stepmama, even when I saw how much it displeased you?”

Regina stared back in confusion. That glint in Snow’s eye was extremely unsettling.

“It was a reminder of how I was _supposed_ to see you… You’re less than six years older than I am, Regina. I tried to see you as an older sister at the very least… But do you know what I wished for on my fifteenth birthday?”

Regina dropped her sword and took a step back, trying to slowly retreat from the terrifying diatribe.

“I wished that you would give me my first kiss.” Snow let out a girlish giggle and Regina backed up some more, even while Snow just casually advanced to close the distance between them. “And I know it was inappropriate, but we aren’t related and you never really _mothered_ me…” She trailed off with a frown. “Do you remember when you came to me as Wilma?”

Regina just stared blankly, not wanting to believe what was happening. Her lack of answer didn’t matter though as Snow didn’t wait for a response. Besides, she knew that Snow knew that she remembered all too well.

It was as Wilma that she saw Snow White – the bandit, the warrior – in action for the first time. The little brat she once knew, all grown up. It was also during that time that Snow had taken care of her and showed a selflessness that Regina hadn’t thought the young woman capable of. It was a confusing experience, and they’d been on the brink of reconciliation, when they’d stumbled upon the genocide her soldiers had performed in the Evil Queen’s name.

“I felt a connection to her. A connection I’d only felt once before… the day I met _you_. How poetic that I was the one to save your life that time round?” Snow smiled tenderly and Regina ran out of space to retreat to as she was met with a solid tree trunk at her back to halt her flight. Snow closed the distance eagerly and didn’t stop till they were nose to nose. “You were my first love, Regina. And after all these years, neither one of us was able to kill the other in spite of the many opportunities we were presented with.”

Snow took hold of Regina’s trembling arms, looking deep into panicking brown eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too.”

Regina gawked at her.

“I love you.” Snow whispered, before she pressed their lips together.

It took a while for Regina to comprehend that this was _actually_ happening. But when she finally did, she placed her palms against Snow’s shoulders and pushed her away as gently as she could manage.

“I’m in love with Emma.” Was the first coherent thought that left Regina’s mouth.

Her heart clenched painfully at the look of hurt reflected in Snow’s eyes.

“I thought I was your True Love?” David’s distraught voice broke the two women out of their bubble of gloom.

Regina’s head snapped up to find both David and Emma standing there. Swords in hand, both staring at Snow with hurt and betrayal. The resemblance between father and daughter in that moment was uncanny.

* * *

 

Emma wanted to throw up. No, she wanted to punch her mother in the face and _then_ throw up. Because seriously: _What the actual fuck_?

“David…” Snow’s voice cracked into the deadly silence that had befallen the forest. Even the birds seemed to be in shock.

Emma watched her father shake his head, eyes glistening, before he rushed back toward town. Snow instantly took off after him.

She then turned to Regina who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Regina took a step toward her, but Emma really couldn’t deal with anyone right then, so she turned and ran too.

* * *

 

Regina watched the blonde rush off; run _away_ from her and leaned back against the tree again before slowly lowering herself toward the ground.

Seemingly forgotten by everyone, the large black wolf walked closer and sat down next to Regina, nudging the brunette gently with her muzzle. Regina buried her face into soft, black fur and embraced her friend. Happy that Red chose that form to comfort her in. Regina had no desire to talk about the latest clusterfuck to hit her life.

* * *

 

Regina did eventually get up and magicked Red some clothes. Usually the lanky brunette would be talkative and try to make light of the situation, but even the werewolf seemed jolted by what had transpired. Regina transported them to the diner, then went to pick Henry up from school. He was not happy to have missed the Ogre fight.

She was grateful when Katherine offered to have Henry sleep over again. The Charming residence was no place for him given the circumstances, the B&B was infested with Dark Spawn, and Regina had things to attend to.

After making sure her son was situated, she went to Town Hall and made arrangements for the clean-up on Main Street. She walked the streets as Mayor Mills for a while, soothing the citizens that the problem had been dealt with. Whether they were silent in acceptance of her word, or because they were too afraid to question her, Regina didn’t much care. She needed to get home and was in no mood to deal with scared townspeople running riot. It was a convenient truth that the Evil Queen’s wrath was to be feared far more than that of a few rampaging Ogres.

Once home, her first order of business was to locate Rumplestiltskin’s dagger. She doubted he was involved in this particular instance, but he could’ve sent his son to retrieve it – which was also unlikely, given how Regina had overheard Baelfire whine that he wanted nothing to do with magic. Nonetheless, she needed to cover her bases.

Regina worked to brew a potion that would detect any dark magic. She then soaked the potion in a map of Storybrooke, softly muttering a spell under her breath and watched as various red lights dimly lit all over town. The faintest were most likely artefacts belonging to the townspeople, the brighter they grew, the stronger the magic. None compared to the bright rubicund light shining at 108 Mifflin Street, though a close second was the one coming from the position of the Clock Tower.  

Regina grinned in victory and teleported to her destination. She found the dagger hidden behind one of the clock’s arms. She then returned to her vault and securely locked it in a box which she then enchanted with protective wards. Regina breathed easier after that and set about her next task. Those Ogres could’ve only come to Storybrooke via a portal. And that’s why her first stop would be Jefferson’s house. She doubted that he would still be there. He could’ve been any of the dimmer lights on her map, but she had to start her search somewhere.

Regina was about to transport herself when she felt Emma entering through her barrier. Her first instinct was to just leave anyway. Keeping busy had somewhat helped her remain sane throughout the day, but now Emma was there and she needed to confront this. To acknowledge what had happened _did_ actually happen and _verbalise_ it. Regina had been naive to think that she could live in denial just a little bit longer.

She sighed and went to her foyer opening her front doors for Emma to come through. The blonde was pale and her eyes were red from crying. Regina wanted to hold her just then, but an angry green glare kept her in place.

“You didn’t come after me!” Emma shouted, sounding absolutely heartbroken and Regina’s eyes widened.

“I thought…” Regina couldn’t hide her surprise that Emma had wanted her to follow. “I didn’t want to keep you from your family.” She whispered.

“I saw you kissing my _mother_ , Regina!” Emma screamed. “And I know she was the one who kissed you, I heard what she said before she did it. I _know_ you pushed her away. And god, I had to hear that you were in love with me for the first time as you said it to _her_. And I know I should still be happy. But my _mother_ kissed you after she _saw_ us together at the ball and for a brief fucking second, I saw you kissing her back! It wasn’t long, but you _did_ and then you didn’t come after me. And that’s _all_ I can think about!”

Regina gulped, because yes, for like a second, she’d kissed Snow White back. She wasn’t entirely sure why, it was a kneejerk reaction, but it had happened and how the hell was she supposed to tell Emma that? It was hardly an explanation at all.

“Do you love her?” Emma’s voice broke and her tears fell freely.

“Emma…”

“Do. You. _Love_. Her?”

Regina nodded slowly, and Emma looked like an Ogre had punched her in the gut.

“I love Little Red too.” Regina started, gaining Emma’s attention again. “And I love, Katherine.” She continued. “My history with Snow White was psychologically damaging for the both of us.” Regina chuckled wryly. “It would’ve been easier for me to just kill her. I could’ve so many times... She could’ve killed me too and she hadn’t.” She sighed. “We hate each other and we love each other... Your mother loves your father...” Regina tried to assure. “She loves me, and perhaps there is an attraction, but I don’t believe it’s anywhere near to what the two of them share. And I can understand her confusion, because now that all the fighting has stopped and we’re remembering who we used to be when we met, and we don’t need to hate each other any longer, all that’s left is that confusing love we’ve shared through all these years that stopped us from taking the other’s life. I love her.” Regina said a lot easier this time. “But it’s nowhere close to what I feel for you.” She said with such conviction she could see it taking Emma’s breath away. “I let you go because I didn’t want to stop you from reconciling with your family. I won’t ever keep you from them again.”

“You’re my family.” Emma mumbled awkwardly at the ground.

She looked so doubtful and unsure of herself. Almost like she was afraid to believe that Regina really did love her.

“What do you need from me, Emma?” Regina softly asked.

Her energy was low and she needed to find out who had unleashed the Ogres on Storybrooke, but Emma was more important. The most important. Whatever Regina needed to do to make things right, she would.

Tentatively she stepped forward, cupping Emma’s face and turned a teary gaze to look at her. Regina then used her thumbs to futilely wipe at Emma’s cheeks as the trails of wetness were instantly replaced by more. Regina remembered then that it wasn’t just _her_ feelings that had Emma doubtful. Emma felt rejected and betrayed by Snow. Her _mother_. Regina would have to have another chat with her former nemesis soon, but _after_ she’d taken care of Emma.

Slowly Regina tilted her head up and pressed their lips together.

* * *

 

Regina leisurely undressed Emma and herself. This was entirely new territory for her. Sex with Emma was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. And not just because of their mutual magic... She tenderly lowered the blonde onto her bed and settled on top of her, then sweetly nuzzled Emma’s neck and placed light kisses on every part of Emma’s salty-sweet face.

 _Gentle_ was something Regina wasn’t known for. It was strange how easily it came to her now. She didn’t fight the deep ache in her chest as she languidly moved her body against that of the still very emotional blonde. Regina wouldn’t hide what she was feeling from Emma. She didn’t need to.

She looked up into watery emerald eyes, staring intently back at her. It was the most defenceless Regina had ever seen Emma. She herself was no stranger to the fear of abandonment, of neglect, of not feeling deserving of love. She understood the blonde’s need for reassurance all too well.

Regina smiled softly at Emma, and kissed her mouth with all of the emotion she had inside of her. She broke from Emma’s lips and lightly caressed the blonde’s cheeks with her own, not surprised when their tears mixed together. They had both been broken so many times before that finally finding someone _safe_ felt like a dream instead of reality.

Regina trailed slow, wet kisses down Emma’s neck, reverently massaging the blonde’s breasts. Emma’s moans cracked as they left her throat, but she arched into Regina, giving herself to her Queen. Trusting that Regina would take care of her.

The brunette moved her kisses down Emma’s taught abdomen and halted at the light stretchmarks dusted across Emma’s hips.

“I love you…” Regina rasped, swallowing thickly when Emma lifted her head and stared down at her with wide vulnerable eyes. “…Mother of my child...” She smiled and Emma broke into a watery grin as Regina’s mouth worshipped her hips, before moving lower. The brunette trailed hot kisses up the inside of Emma’s trembling thigh. “…Most precious lover…” Regina rasped and slowly turned to the other thigh, lavishing it with the same affection as she moved down toward the apex of Emma’s legs. “…Most trusted confidant…” She was overcome by her own words, realising just how much she meant them, how much Emma meant to her.

Regina placed a moist kiss on top of Emma’s mound, locking her gaze on a tear streaked face. “…My heart belongs to only you…” She husked with a lopsided grin that had Emma sobbing and smiling all at once. “…My _Protector_ …” Regina licked straight through Emma’s sodden folds and the blonde shuddered as her eyes flew shut and her head tilted back. “…My _Saviour_...” Regina whispered and ducked her head down to give Emma the tender care she needed.

* * *

 

Emma was a quivering, whimpering mess, as Regina slowly ravaged her. She was crying freely, the knot lodged in her throat seemingly not wanting to budge. Her magic rolled inside of her, Emma could feel Regina’s hands rubbing at her thighs, leisurely absorbing Emma’s magical energy and returning it through her lips and tongue. She was grateful that she didn’t have to worry about that, that Regina was taking care of her.

All Emma could feel in that moment was immensely thankful.

“Regina…” She moaned her lover’s name into the thick air like a benediction.

The brunette was every bit her saviour right back. She gasped when Regina increased her pressure, yet continued to slowly steer Emma toward her release. No one had ever handled Emma with such a sweet attentiveness before.

Emma felt the heat culminating in her lower body and gradually spreading in its intensity. The lump in her throat only grew along with it. “Please…” Emma whispered, hooking a hand at the back of the brunette’s neck and gently urged her up. She needed Regina closer.

Regina obeyed without question and gracefully crawled up the length of Emma’s body, instantly kissing her when their faces were close enough. The blonde moaned and wept even as she wrapped her legs around Regina’s slim waist. Then broke the heated kiss to cry out along with Regina, when their wet centres brushed together.

Emma clung to Regina with both arms and looked up into a dark smouldering stare. They’re faces were so close that Regina’s short hair curtained them both. The Queen’s face was open and easy to read and so fucking beautiful.

“Oh, Emma.” Regina moaned as she rocked herself against her lover, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure.

Emma was torn between wanting to watch Regina come undone and kissing the brunette with all her heart. She tangled her fingers into Regina’s hair and kept her in place while she increased their pace.

“Regina…” Emma hoarsely whispered again, waiting for those dark eyes to focus on her. “I love you...”

It was enough for Regina, it was all she’d ever wanted. For someone to love her for who she was. She whimpered and kissed Emma hard, her hips rocking feverishly, their bodies moving in tandem as though they’d been created to fit perfectly together.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Regina woke a few minutes after falling asleep with Emma wrapped in her arms. The blonde was using her chest as a pillow, almost nuzzling the side of Regina’s breast. The weight was comforting, but the irritation of someone trying to get through the wards around her palace had disturbed the Queen’s peaceful slumber. Suppressing the agitated growl threatening to escape her throat, Regina tried to slip out of Emma’s strong arm holding onto her waist.

But the instant she moved, Emma grumbled her displeasure and held her tighter. Regina smiled, her irritability leaving her instantly. Emma loved her. And she wanted her. Regina sunk back into her pillows, hoping whoever it was would just go away. Probably Snow or the Dark Spawn, coming to attempt and ruin her life again. Let them come, Regina thought, Emma had proven over and over again that nothing would keep them apart. When the itching on her insides started up again Regina clenched her jaw and poofed out of Emma’s arms, magicking a pillow in her place.

Emma was not fooled.

“ _’Gina…_ ” Emma half whined, half groaned. “’ome back t’bed.”

Regina smiled and sat down on the bed, soothingly running her fingers through blonde hair. Emma held tighter onto the pillow and fell back asleep instantly. The Queen had really exhausted her earlier. Though the day Emma had had, was already exhausting to begin with.

Feeling the irritation picking up again, Regina magicked Emma’s too long jeans onto her own body along with the blonde’s tanktop then appeared at the barrier in front of the Dark Palace, barefooted and sex hair sticking up everywhere. She regretted her decision to go all naturalle when she saw exactly who had been summoning her in the middle of the night.

“Shepherd.” Regina drawled.

Magicking herself decent would be too obvious now. She might as well just go with it. Regina decided that she would keep the man from entering through her wards for his own protection. The man whose wife had kissed her, the man whose daughter she was sleeping with. No good would come of this interaction, Regina knew this, so she waited for him to say what he’d come there to say.

“I need somewhere to think.” David clenched his jaw like it pained him to talk to her.

It probably did.

“Somewhere where no one will think to look for me.”

Of course with ‘no one’ he probably meant his wife. Regina had forgotten that she had very clearly pushed his Snow away, that to everyone, save for Snow apparently, it was obvious that she was completely smitten with Emma. So Regina lowered her ward, turned around and started walking back to her palace.

“The East Wing is empty.” Regina spoke over her shoulder and David finally started following. “Emma is here.”

“I figured as much.”

Regina just nodded, closing the doors behind them and continued up the stairs. They were silent while they walked toward the furthest room from Regina’s chambers. She wondered briefly why she hadn’t just magically transported him there to spare them both the awkwardness.

 _Guilt_. Yes, it was still an entirely new feeling for Regina and she was still struggling to get a handle on it around Emma and her family.

Finally reaching the room, she motioned David inside.

“You should find whatever you need in there. Toiletries, towels, clothes…” There weren’t any clothes before. She’d transported them from David’s closet at their apartment to the palace while they walked.

“Thanks.” David muttered, looking around the room with no interest at all.

“I’ll prepare breakfast in the morning.” Regina found herself saying without meaning to and rolled her eyes at herself. Was she really trying to get on Emma’s father’s good side? She shouldn’t care. She already had Emma. What the Shephard thought didn’t matter.

David smirked lightly, seemingly seeing the humour in the situation before he grew serious again.

“Do you really love Emma?” He asked earnestly.

Regina swallowed thickly and nodded. “I do.” She whispered.

He nodded almost automatically with a sad smile and then walked into the room.

Regina didn’t waste any time transporting herself back to her chambers again. She climbed into bed, Emma instantly moaning her satisfaction at her return and moved to be the big spoon. Strong arms wrapped around the Queen and held her snuggly. Still mostly asleep, Emma absently kissed Regina’s shoulder as if to welcome her back and the brunette sighed in contentment.

* * *

 

When Regina woke next, she was disappointingly alone in bed, but the sound of the shower running coming from the en suite made her smile. She lazily stretched her body like a cat but paused mid-way at what she was hearing:

“ _I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I’ve got a love and I know that it’s all mine. Oh, oh oh oh!_ ” She heard Emma singing very loudly from presumably underneath the spray.

Regina’s smile spread wider, Emma couldn’t sing to save her life, but she sounded so _happy_ and carefree. And Regina knew it was because of her. All her life she’s made people feel many things, but the unadulterated happiness she was hearing from Emma Swan was something new and pleasant and decidedly wonderful.

“ _Take me awaaaay, a secret plaaaaace, a sweet escaaaape, take me awaaaaay!_ ” Regina winced slightly as Emma’s off pitched notes filtered into her brain, threatening to make her ears bleed.

It was still the most beautiful sound Regina had ever heard though. Her heart fluttered happily in her chest and she summarily burst out laughing. She didn’t notice the shower turning off, or a curious Emma peeking out the bathroom door watching the Queen all but rolling in her bed in merriment.

“Mind sharing what’s so funny?” Emma asked looking confusedly around the room at what had Regina in stitches.

The brunette abruptly sat up looking serious, but when her eyes landed on the adorably frowning Sheriff, looking so concerned for her sanity, she couldn’t keep it in any longer. Her lips trembled with the force it took to stop herself, but finally her amusement broke free and she just laughed again, feeling almost high on her own happiness.

Keeping her towel in place, Emma cautiously walked toward the bed.

“Regina… Are you like having a nervous breakdown or something?”

The Queen just laughed louder at that. Oh gods, Emma was perfect. Emma was perfect for her. She challenged her, and relaxed her. Regina sobered and lifted onto her elbows looking at the towel clad woman, dripping all over her bedroom floor.

Regina hummed distractedly, her bout of giddiness leaving her gradually as her eyes darkened and swept over Emma’s glistening body. She was still going to have to tell the blonde about her father’s presence, but for now she had more pressing issues to take care of.

“Come here, Saviour.” Regina purred.

Emma obeyed without question, a large eager grin on her face.

* * *

 

It was just after ten as they made their way down to the kitchen. Emma was nervous at seeing her father. She was glad Regina had taken him in, surprised, but happy nonetheless. The brunette had a way of surprising her in very good ways. Like the previous night… and early this morning. Emma had no idea how Regina always knew what to say to her and when to not say anything at all and just show her.

Emma bit her lip, trying not to tackle Regina on the stairs while she followed to the kitchen. Regina started on breakfast and when Emma offered her assistance, not really sure what she would do to help, Regina just smirked knowingly and told her to go fetch her father in the East Wing.

She probably should’ve asked for directions, because it took her twenty minutes and having to actually call out, pleased when she saw Charming appearing in the hallway, looking relieved to see her too. They hurried toward each other, both having gotten lost in the maze, and then stopped short, awkwardly smiling.

“Morning… Dad.” The word felt foreign in her mouth, but the smile on the man’s face settled Emma’s resolve that she would try it out again soon. She then closed the distance between them and allowed him to wrap her in a hug.

“Morning, my Princess.” The endearment rolled off of David’s tongue like the most natural thing in the world.

Emma wasn’t so sure that she was okay with the term, but she let him have it. They both had a rough day yesterday. Hers had clearly ended a lot better than his. She let go of him and he reluctantly released her.

“Regina’s making breakfast.” Emma hiked her thumb over her shoulder, hoping that the kitchen was in fact in that direction. She grinned when she smelled bacon and followed the smell right to Regina.

“This place is like a labyrinth.” Emma mumbled, taking a seat and a plate of food was placed in front of her.

“You exaggerate, Miss Swan. It took Henry an afternoon to learn his way around.” Regina smirked as the two Charmings blushed, David mumbling a thank you when a plate was set in front of him too.

Regina chuckled at their expressions and took her seat at the head of the breakfast bar, munching on a bowl of Muesli and yoghurt.

“So I take it the second deputy coming off his night shift is still manning the station while you two sleep in.”

Emma looked up, Regina’s voice was filled with her usual sarcasm, but her eyes were warm and concerned when she briefly looked at David and focused on her food again when he looked up at Emma.

“Huh…” Emma started.

“I thought as much.” Regina smirked. “Ogres attacked the town without any explanation as to how they had ended up here. The Sheriff’s department will be very busy the next few days with assuaging the citizens’ fears.”

Emma chewed on her bacon, letting the delicious grease sooth her. Was this how it was gonna be living with Regina? All work, all the time?

“Since it’s nearly eleven, I feel it only fair that while we’re all slacking at home, we might as well have an impromptu meeting on what I will need from you.” Regina answered the unasked question.

Emma felt guilty, cause yeah, she was kind of enjoying having Regina to herself, but the Queen had responsibilities, and the Mayor had responsibilities and Emma was gonna do what she could and help out where she can.

“The people trust David, so I’ll have him on sight at Main Street to help with the clean-up and assure everyone that he was there when you guys killed those ugly fuckers.”

Regina turned to her. David was staring down at his plate, he had barely eaten anything. Regina got up and cleared the table taking Emma’s half empty one before she was finished. The blonde stared after it in longing.

“I’ll have Red prepare you an early lunch at the diner, dear.” Regina squeezed her shoulder in apology, before a rolled up piece of paper appeared in her hand in a puff of purple.

Emma watched with interest as Regina unrolled the map of Storybrooke onto the cleared surface, revealing various red lights strewn across town. Emma noticed the biggest and brightest red coming from their location.

Next appeared a large wooden box which Regina unlocked the clasps of and opened it with a click. The Queen grinned when she retrieved a large top hat.

Emma frowned.

“That’s like the hat Jefferson gave Whale.” She noted, wondering what the hell it was with these fairy tale characters and their weird wardrobes.

Regina scowled at her.

“Explain.” She demanded, looking at Emma like Mayor Mills used to look at Emma way back when. The blonde felt that familiar tightening in her stomach: Nerves and excitement.

“A few weeks ago I saw Jefferson and Whale in an alley. Jefferson gave Whale a hat that looked like that one, but on further thought, I guess it didn’t look as old and mouldy. It was weird, ‘cause Whale doesn’t really seem like a hat guy, you know?” Emma rambled on not even seeing Regina looking at her like she’d grown two heads, instead looking to her father for back up on this. “So I asked Dad to keep an eye out for any other weird things. I really couldn’t arrest them for gift giving, and I didn’t really know why my spidey senses were tingling, and I didn’t tell you cause, what was there to tell? You’re busy enough as it is, without me going on about my paranoia.”

Regina sighed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘idiots’ under her breath.

“I understand that Emma wouldn’t know, but you too, Shepherd?” She looked to David who looked like he wasn’t sure why he was feeling ashamed, but felt it nonetheless. “You’ve never heard of the Mad Hatter?”

“Like Alice in Wonderland?” Emma interjected, trying to get some of the heat off of her father. “I just thought you called Jefferson that ‘cause his, well, creepy…”

Regina sighed again. “Please desist in using television and movies as a point of reference to our unique culture, Miss Swan. Perhaps there are some similarities, but it’s the differences that make up the biggest part of the truth.”

“Okay, so are you gonna tell me then?” Emma asked carefully. Regina was being very cryptic this morning, she looked already lost in her own head, especially when Emma had revealed the Whale/Jefferson alley interaction. Emma had an idea why, obviously those two were conspiring, but how’d they get a hold of Ogres? And if they were mad at Regina, why _Ogres_? They were so wild and seemed to attack everyone, not just Regina. Maybe they’d hoped she would get caught in the crossfire?

“This hat is a magical item, used by the Mad Hatter to open up portals and transport between realms.”

“Oh…” It clicked for both father and daughter at the same time.

“And since this particular item has been in my possession for decades, I would assume that Jefferson had made a new one, the one he had given to Viktor in order to get the Ogres here…” Regina trailed off probably stuck on the same thought Emma was: It was a stupid plan. Now Regina was on to them, and the Ogres were taken care of. Did they really think three of them would take down the Queen?

“Do you think they’ll send more things through to attack us?” Emma wondered.

“Perhaps. Jefferson is certainly unstable enough to just randomly select creatures to send my way, however with Viktor as a partner, I suspect that whatever they have planned will be executed very meticulously.” She mumbled to herself and placed the hat back into its box and magick’ed it away. “I doubt we’ll find either of them still in Storybrooke, they could be hiding in any realm. Or in plain sight. They could be any one of the red indication spots on the map.” Regina’s beautiful, pondering face was distracting Emma.

“I thought you needed fairy dust to open portals?” Emma wondered trying to remember that night in the diner that seemed forever ago.

“You need fairy dust to perform magic if you aren’t already magically inclined.” Regina distractedly explained while she stared at the map. “Jefferson is a magical being, much like Red and her wolf, your mother and her stupid birds,” all three of them flinched at the mention of Snow, but Regina continued like nothing had happened, “the dwarves and their pickaxes… but that doesn’t mean that they are able to conjure. They have a very specific type of magic, and Jefferson’s entails turning objects into portals. David for instance wouldn’t be able to use the hat or perform a spell unless he had fairy dust, I however can, because I am a very powerful sorceress.” Regina smirked while Emma snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Will I be able to?” She asked.

“Yes, dear.”

“Because I have magic…” Emma was still wrapping her head around that. She ignored David’s curious gaze, deciding to tell him later about her magic.

“Yes, dear.” Regina answered patiently.

“So because they can be in any realm at this moment, how are we going to look for them?” Emma asked.

Regina stared at the map. “We don’t. It would be futile to try and follow after them. If I’m away, that would just open the town to attack. For now, all we can do is secure Storybrooke, and make sure they don’t have any other surprises in store for us.” She lowered over the map and started muttering softly under her breath. A few white lights appeared on the map, one bright light almost on top of the red one at Mifflin Castle, turning the spot into an almost pinkish blob.

“That’s me, isn’t it?” Emma pointed at it excitedly.

Regina just smiled her affirmation.

“David, I will give you a list of places to investigate. Just find the magical object or being and write it down on the list next to the location.” She circled a tight cluster of lights with the tip of her finger. “This is Rumple’s shop, don’t go there, he has wards protecting it in his absence. It will take time to break into, but I’m keeping them in place so no one else will stumble upon it.” Emma nodded her agreement with that reasoning, it made sense. “You will look for those with light magic, I shall endeavour to seek out the dark.” Regina murmured, conjuring a list and handing it to David without looking at him. “Don’t try and be a hero, Shepherd. Just write down what you find and we’ll discuss it over dinner tonight.” She stated and David smiled genuinely at her for the first time. Regina uncomfortably looked away from him and came face to face with a grinning Emma.

The blonde knew Regina didn’t need anyone’s help, she’d offered her father something to do. Something important he could focus on. And she’d invited him back without actually having to say the words. Regina was fucking amazing so Emma just dreamily stared back at her.

“I trust you will be able to handle supervising the clean up on Main Street, Sheriff Swan?” Mayor Mills asked her.

“Of course, Madame Mayor.”

Regina gave her a crooked smile, leaning forward as if to kiss her, then stopped, glancing briefly at David. Regina rolled her eyes, huffed at her consideration then kissed the blonde soundly right on the mouth. Emma couldn’t stop the moan that rumbled in her throat. Mayor Mills was fucking hot.

“See you later, darling.” Regina smirked knowingly, before schooling her features again. “David.” She nodded stiffly in his general direction and walked out of her kitchen.

Emma turned to her father with bright cheeks and took a sip of her almost cold coffee to hide her blissful grin.

“You two are good for each other.” David murmured awkwardly and intently examined the list Regina had given them.

* * *

 

Since the Royal Guard - which technically consistent entirely of just Regina - was tasked with investigating the Ogre appearance, the Sheriff’s department – that day entirely consistent of Emma - spent the morning helping with the clean-up and reparations on Main Street. There were a lot of volunteers of course, Katherine handing out tasks and making sure everyone was doing what needed to be done. Emma realised just how much more relaxed everyone became when she showed up. It was ridiculous, half the town had seen that it was Regina and the others who had stopped the Ogres, not her.

“You’re the reason for their Queen’s benevolence.” Katherine smirked after Emma had mumbled not understanding Fairy Tale Folk. “They saw the way she looked at you at the Ball, they’re grateful that you’re making her happy. They’d never experienced a happy Regina before. They’re finally seeing her for the woman she is and not just the Evil Queen she acted. And they know that you play a big part in that.”

* * *

 

By afternoon Emma was hungry and thirsty and groaned in satisfaction when she sank down into a booth at Granny’s. Her state of bliss was instantly gone when Neal sat down opposite her, looking like he found himself at the wrong end of a battering ram.

Emma couldn’t believe she’d forgotten all about him.

“Listen Em, I know a lot’s going on right now and I messed up, but come on.” He started speaking, ignoring the blonde’s scowl and motioned to the diner surrounding him. “Because of what I did, you were able to find your family and break the curse. Everything worked out just like August had said. We are fated to be together.”

Emma laughed bitterly.

“We’re all responsible for our choices.” She sneered. “Good or bad. Right or wrong.” Emma continued while Neal intently listened with hopeful puppy dog eyes. “You made a _choice_ to leave me in prison.” She held up a firm hand when he moved to object. “August told you about the prophecy, right?” Neal nodded. “He told you who I am and when and where the curse would be broken?” Neal nodded slowly again. “So this is my issue Neal. What stopped you from coming clean? I know I was a thief right along with you and deserved to pay for my crimes, but this was over a decade ago, right? You’re saying that this prophecy coming true was solely dependent on me getting betrayed and going to jail and giving up my son?”

Neal opened and closed his mouth a few times. Sounds came out, but nothing that could be described as actual words as he thought about the question.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Emma snorted. “What stopped you from staying with me? From supporting me for that decade till I was _fated_ to come here. You think we couldn’t have found our way to Storybrooke if it was _fated_ and we already fucking knew? Or have you forgotten what _fated_ means? It means that it would’ve happened regardless of your _selfless_ sacrifice.”

“Like you would’ve believed me?”

“Probably would’ve thought you were crazy.” Emma chuckled wryly. “But I was young and stupid and in love. So who knows?” She shrugged. “And you still could’ve _not_ told me and stayed, raised Henry and somehow planned a holiday here to make me see it for myself.” Emma continued casually. “Truth is _Baelfire_ ,” she sarcastically intoned, “you had plenty of options, yet you chose the one most convenient for _you_.”

“I did what I had to do!”

“No… You ran away because you found out that your _Daddy_ was looking for you and this when he couldn’t even leave this place. You’re a coward, Neal.”

“Em… You don’t understand how hard it’s been. How much I’ve missed you. It wasn’t an easy decision to make.”

Emma was barely listening, she’d heard it all from him before.

“You talk about fate. Yeah, I’m starting to believe in that shit. And I’ll give you this much, Neal. You and I _were_ fated to meet, so you could give me my son and set me on my path, but then your role in my life was _done_.”

“Emma…”

The blonde placed her hands on the diner table and rose from her seat, staring down at Neal.

“ _No_.” Emma firmly stated, a lot louder than she had intended, causing everyone who had surreptitiously tried to spy on them lose all sense of decorum to blatantly stare at the scene unfolding. “You had your chance and you _chose_ to leave me. I don’t love you anymore. I don’t want you here. _Henry_ doesn’t want you here.”

Neal frowned, clearly still absorbing Emma’s forceful rejection. It was fine as the blonde didn’t wait for him to answer.

“My son came and found me and brought me to Storybrooke and _made_ me believe. Something you didn’t even think of attempting to do. Because that was the kind of person his mother had raised him to be. Yeah, I finally fulfilled the fucking prophecy and I have met my destiny. You met her too.” Emma smirked as Neal’s eyes widened.

“Em, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but its _fate_ isn’t it? Sweet, ironic, _fate_ that I lost my heart to the mother of my son.” Emma smiled whimsically, in spite of her anger. “ _Fate_ that had _Regina_ be the one to adopt Henry out of millions of other people.” She stepped out of the booth and Neal reluctantly rose as well.

Fate sounded a lot like Rumplestiltskin in that moment. She wondered if the curse would ever have been created if Neal hadn’t run away. It didn’t matter now, it was fated to happen the way it did. It brought her to Regina and Henry and her parents. Emma was finally happy and so much stronger for the path it took her to get there.

“Now I have your number in case Henry changes his mind, or in case we need you for a bone marrow transplant or something.” It was cruel, she knew it, and she hoped she didn’t just jinx her son’s health, but she couldn’t help herself. “Now why don’t you go running back to your father, you’re not wanted here.”

“You can’t –

It wasn’t intentional, but right when she needed it a fireball formed in her hand. Emma had the good sense not to freak out on the outside.

“Oh, I _can_ Neal. Now go.” She growled as a few other customers rose and glared at Rumplestiltskin’s son. Neal did the wise thing – which coincidentally went along with his fall back plan for every time things went wrong – he r _an_. But just as he was about to close the diner door, Emma spoke again.

“Oh and Neal,” he stopped and Emma winced at the hopeful look on his face, “give the Dark One a messaged for me.” Neal frowned but listened. “Tell him: _Long Live the Queen_.”

Neal huffed and slammed the door shut and the crowd erupted in excited babble as Red skipped up to her.

“Nice Em, didn’t know you had it in you. Must be all that Regina you’ve been having lately.” She smirked and looked at Emma’s hand still on fire.

“Yeah… I need you to call Regina, cause I don’t know how to turn this shit off.” Emma whispered hurriedly, rushing toward the back of the diner before she set something or someone on fire.

* * *

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Regina stood in front of the dilapidated green door of the Charming’s loft apartment, staring intently at the peeling paint while she second guessed her presence there and what exactly she would say to Snow White. There were more pressing matters that needed her attention of course, but Regina couldn’t help but place Emma’s wellbeing above all else.

Though she and her lover were doing exceptionally well, Regina, more than anyone, was unfortunately all too aware of what it felt like to doubt a mother’s love. Thinking about Snow’s selfishness had her anger rising again and with a wave of her hand she transformed into the Evil Queen and flung the door wide open with her magic. Regina sauntered into the apartment like she owned the place with an icy sneer pulling at her lips and almost instantly spotted her former step-daughter curled into a morose little heap on the bed. Snow didn’t even move at the loud intrusion and Regina found that it only made her angrier to witness the pathetic display. Determinedly, Regina stalked forward until she was at the foot of the bed and menacingly loomed over the gloomy figure.

“Well, well, well…” Regina drawled with a malevolent smirk. “Looks as though I’ve finally won.” She chuckled darkly, gaining the pale woman’s attention.

Through bloodshot and puffy eyes, Snow stared at her in confusion for a few moments, not seeming to register yet that Regina was actually right there in front of her. When she eventually did, her face crumbled.

“They all hate me.” Snow whispered in a tiny voice. “I love them so much and they hate me…” The tears ran down her cheeks and wide pleading eyes stared at Regina as though begging _her_ to help.

“Indeed.” Regina sneered smugly. “I have Emma and Henry. And even your Shepherd has come to me now that you’ve betrayed him.”

Snow sat upright on the bed, her melancholy, slowly turning into confusion and suspicion, dark brows knitting together while she processed the Evil Queen’s words.

“Are you just going to lay here and feel sorry for yourself while I take _everything_ from you, Snow?” Regina challenged. “Are you just going to let them believe that you don’t love them? That you purposely hurt them because you’re nothing but a selfish little _brat_?”

Regina’s mask was firmly in place as she watched Snow White’s hardening features. She’d realised recently that it was the younger woman who had kept her going after she herself had lost everything. Hating Snow White had given her the power to persevere through her darkest days. Regina and Snow had continually made each other stronger and braver throughout the years, even if it was in a rather sick and twisted way.

“I love Emma.” Snow growled. “And I love _David_!” She almost pleaded for Regina to believe her. “I don’t know why…” Her face pulled into melancholy again and her chin started trembling…

_Emma’s chin._

Regina sighed internally, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Snow instantly went back into her state of depression. The brief spark in her eyes dwindled as easily as it had appeared.

“Emma loves _me_.” Regina grinned, unable to infuse as much spite in the statement as she had wanted. The thought still made her sort of dizzy with happiness. “And she _hates_ you.” Regina sneered a lot easier because she was so angry at Snow White. She doubted Emma could ever hate her mother, but Snow needed to get the hell up and find that out for herself.

She watched Snow flinch at the statements and look as though she was going to just accept that awful truth and collapse back onto her bed, to wallow in her remorse and hopelessness once again.

“Are you just going to let me win?!” Regina harshly shouted. The volume keeping the distraught woman in place more than anything else, as she stared back at Regina in surprise. “Are you not going to fight for them?” With increasing pleasure Regina watched as Snow’s shoulders set and her back straightened. “Are you going to give up more precious time with your daughter and husband and grandson? Time which _I_ had taken from you?” Her voice had grown softer, Regina didn’t even notice as she intently stared at the quiet woman now sat bristling on her bed.

“I hated you for many reasons, many _good_ reasons.” Regina told Snow with a stern, scolding expression. “But I’ve always respected that you never gave up fighting for what you believed in.”

She then watched in horror as Snow’s eyes turned soft and lovingly stared back at her. Regina wanted to slap the sense back into the stupid woman.

“Was I wrong about you, Snow?” She asked and the woman shook her head frantically in the negative. “Good.” Regina said firmly, drawing herself to her full height to stare down at her former foe. “Now let us return to being the people we are. To being the strength and the motivation that drives the other to succeed, to stay resilient...” Snow’s eyes were positively twinkling at her words. “And for god’s sake, stop deluding yourself into thinking you are attracted to me!” Regina snapped, unable to keep that back. “You love _Charming_ and I’m having the most glorious, mind-blowing, _sex_ with your darling little princess.” She smirked maniacally as Snow’s expression turned furious – not jealous – but irately protective as only a mother’s could.

Snow stood resolutely from the bed, and she glared daggers at Regina as though she wanted nothing more than to strangle the woman with her bare hands.

“There’s my girl.” Regina rasped almost proudly, before she let out a maniacal cackle in victory and disappeared in cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

 

Regina was avidly cataloguing all the dark magic users and artefacts she found. The peasants were equal parts honoured and frightened at her presence even as she invaded their homes in a pair of tight blue jeans to lessen some of their anxiety. But the outfits were losing their power as the citizens of Storybrooke got to know the Queen, the Mayor, the Mother and the Saviour’s lover and recognized that Regina Mills was all of those women combined, and she could conjure each personality at the drop of a hat. They feared her yes, but through the months, since the curse had been broken, they’d come to respect her for all she had done to keep Storybrooke safe. Regina had diligently worked side-by-side with most of them and secured their futures with the various projects she’d set up to improve their standard of living.

It was just passed mid-afternoon when Regina received a text message that had her disappearing in a waft of purple, leaving behind a speechless Mother Goose who had still been curtsying in front of the Queen. Regina appeared in the middle of the diner so abruptly that a few people scattered in their fright. She paid them no mind as she searched the crowd, her worried eyes landing on Granny who nodded toward the back. Regina hurried in that direction, driven by her concern as Red’s message had only stated: _911 at Diner, Emma magical fire._

“Emma?!” Regina called out, her voice quavering slightly.

“Back here!” Red answered from the back office and Regina burst through the door a few seconds later to see Emma holding her flaming hand up in the air and far away from her person and any other objects.

When the blonde spotted her, a sheepish smile spread over her face and she let out a breath of relief that had her magic instantly calm and the flames disappeared.  Regina’s eyes narrowed onto Red.

“A phone call, or a more detailed messaged would be preferable next time.” Regina muttered at the wolf as she neared Emma. “You nearly gave me a heart-attack.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know it was nothing to worry about? She was on _fire_!” Red defended and Regina just shot her another glare that had the wolf high-tailing it out of there, whilst muttering to herself about scary sorceresses.

“What happened?” Regina whispered, cupping Emma’s face and kissing her forehead. She knew that the magic was just a manifestation of Emma’s emotional state. She was happy Red had called for her, she just didn’t appreciate the very vivid image of Emma on fire that had assaulted her brain the second she’d read the message.

“Neal.” Emma mumbled, pulling her closer. “Kinda lost my temper, but its better now that you’re here.”

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma. “Do you need me to take care of him?” She whispered into Emma’s hair, breathing her in.

Emma chuckled in response. “He’s been taken care of, don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’s halfway back to New York by now.”

Regina pulled away to look at her curiously.

“Told him to get lost, that Henry has his number if he wants to make contact and that I… Well, that I’m happy.” Emma grinned and Regina kissed her hard in return. She hadn’t thought that it would be so easy to get rid of the Hairy Oaf. Her life was never this easy, but somehow she and Emma seemed to be able to overcome anything that was thrown their way.

“We need to start on your magic lessons, dear.” Regina stated with kiss swollen lips, glazed over eyes and a happy smile tilting at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

 

“I know that you’re busy right now, so it can wait.” Emma grinned back. “And if it happens again, I know to just think happy thoughts.”

Regina just continued smiling and with a wave of her hand a large full length mirror appeared.

“Perhaps I can give you a lesson right now.” She murmured while she extended her hand to the glass and it rippled like the surface of a lake before the image of Neal slumping toward the town line appeared.

Emma’s eyes widened as she stared at Rumplestiltskin and Belle standing on the other side, seemingly oblivious to Neal’s approach. Emma wondered if they’d been waiting for him there the entirety of his two day stay. She doubted it, but it hardly mattered. Rumplestiltskin helped curse an entire civilization and waited for _twenty eight years_ to be reunited with his son. Waiting a few days at the border hardly seemed like any effort for the man.

“Can you only see in Storybrooke?” Emma whispered in awe focusing back on the actual magic she was witnessing.

“Since Storybrooke is the only place where magic exists in this realm, yes.” Regina answered as they both watched Neal crossing through and being engulfed in a hug by his father. Emma couldn’t help but feel happy for him that he had a family to go back to.

They watched in silence as the car drove off and then Regina waved her hand and Emma was staring at her own reflection again.

“You need to focus, Miss Swan.” Regina spoke in a low husky voice that made it difficult for Emma to focus on anything else.

“Kinda hard with you standing so close to me.” She smirked at the brunette.

“Fair enough.” Regina chuckled and moved even closer to her. “Use your emotion to awaken your powers, then look inward…” She placed her hand on Emma’s chest and the blonde’s heart fluttered excitedly beneath Regina’s palm. “ _Feel_ your magic surging from within and then concentrate on who or what you wish to see.” Regina mischievously grinned. “Now try and find me, Emma.” She winked and disappeared in a cloud of purple.

Emma’s heart sped up at the challenge, wondering instantly if Regina would be posing on her bed in some skimpy lingerie… It was absurd, but the image of Regina in the shower flashed through her mind as well. Then Emma felt guilty and a lot perverted.

Taking a deep breath she tried to push down her impure thoughts and focus on Regina. Doing both was difficult, but finally she could feel the magic being drawn from her body and the mirror’s reflection started to ripple and blur, before she saw the queen standing at the Town Line, hands raised in the air as she re-cast her in enchantments after Neal’s departure.

After recovering from the initial disappointment of finding Regina in such an innocent act, Emma stood watching the Queen with that usual fascination growing inside of her. There was just something so beautiful about Regina and her magic. The brunette turned and seemed to look right at Emma through the mirror, a devilish smirk on her face. Emma’s heart sped up again in anticipation of a show, but Regina’s brow furrowed and then she looked pained, before she disappeared in a cloud of purple and reappeared right next to Emma.

“What is it, Regina?” Emma warily asked, walking closer to take hold of the hand that wasn’t clutched to Regina’s chest.

“It’s Henry…” Regina whispered in disbelief. “I don’t feel him anymore.”

Emma’s heart instantly stopped beating and remained stagnant for a pained moment in her constricting chest.

“What do you mean you don’t feel him anymore?” She breathlessly asked, resisting the urge to shake the woman in front of her for more information.

“I had placed a spell on him to let me know where he was at all times just after the curse was broken. That way I could always feel him wherever he was… And now...” Regina swallowed thickly, but it was Emma’s tears that fell as she stared back at Regina in terror.

“Is he?” She couldn’t even say it as she grabbed her cell and dialled her son’s number.

“No!” Regina frantically shook her head. “It _could_ mean that, but it doesn’t. Someone could’ve removed the spell, someone stronger than me.” Emma hung up after the call went straight to voicemail and looked to Regina with anxious eyes. “They could’ve also cloaked the spell which would be a lot easier…” Regina’s brows knitted and she spun around toward the mirror, focusing hard. It blurred and rippled, but nothing appeared.

Regina stepped away and Emma rushed forward gripping the frame of the mirror and thinking hard on their son, but the same thing happened. She turned a petrified gaze to the brunette who was breathing deeply as though trying to calm herself.

“Regina?” Emma whimpered, needing some sort of reassurance, because she wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on.

“He’s alive.” She firmly told Emma. “I may not be able to feel the spell anymore, but I can still feel _him_.” Regina placed her hand over heart. “He’ll be fine. We will find him.”

Regina then drew the shaking Emma into an embrace. The blonde believed her. She knew Regina and Henry shared a strong bond. She trusted in that. She just had to, because the alternative was just impossible to think about.

“Red!” Regina called even as she continued holding onto Emma, the werewolf appeared a few seconds later, her face falling as she took in the two women. “Henry’s missing. I’m assuming from the school –

\- On it.” Red interrupted with a firm nod. “Will go and see if I can track him from there. Will call you if I find anything.” She said and disappeared out of sight.

Regina stepped back from Emma who had composed herself as she stared expectantly at the brunette, ready to do whatever it takes, but since magic was involved she’d had to count on Regina to take the lead.

“I’ll let David and Katherine know.” Emma announced for the sake of being helpful. Of doing _something_. She started texting on her phone with trembling fingers and hoped the message was decipherable when it arrived at the receivers. “At least we know that Neal didn’t take him. But if he went over the border it would also rescind the spell right?”

Regina nodded. “Yes. But I doubt that anyone in Storybrooke would take him over the Town Line, especially since they wouldn’t remember why they had taken him to begin with.”

Emma felt a little bit reassured by that. Henry was still in Storybrooke, which narrowed down the search parameters considerably compared to the outside world. “So we’re looking for someone who can remove or cloak your spell…” Emma pondered and laced her fingers with Regina’s when the queen took the blonde’s hand in hers.

“I know exactly where to start our search.” Regina sneered and transported them away in a purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

 

Mother Superior a.k.a the Blue Fairy, almost jumped out of her skin when the Queen and the Saviour appeared right in her office. Regina wasted no time as she extended her hand and started strangling the shocked nun with her magic from still a few feet away.

Emma gaped at the scene but placed a comforting hand on the angry queen’s arm.

“She can’t talk if she’s dead.” Emma murmured, uncertain as to what exactly the revered Blue Fairy had to do with their son’s disappearance.

With an angry huff, Regina let go of her hold and glared at the redhead stumbling forward and gasping for air.

“What did you do with my son?” She seethed and Blue’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t do anything. I would never hurt the Saviour’s son.”

“Well you’re the only other person in town that can do magic and Henry currently has a spell on him. So start talking now or I’m not stopping Regina again.” Emma warned, having sensed that the nun was definitely hiding _something_.

“I did nothing to Henry.” Blue stated again. Regina lunged forward and summarily the nun found herself without her heart that was now perilously beating in the palm of the Queen’s hand.

Emma eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth fell open in shock. It looked like a fake heart. Glowing bright red. There was no blood, yet Emma could feel in her bones that it contained the fairy’s life essence.

Regina’s dark eyes pinned Blue in place as she lifted the heart toward her face and hissed her command at it:

“Tell me what you’re hiding.” She lowly growled.

“Jefferson came to me.” Blue gasped as though she was in pain while she desperately clutched at her chest. “He wanted the fairy dust and a cloaking spell.”

“Did you give him all of the fairy dust?” Regina asked and Emma wondered why she would lead with that seemingly inconsequential question when the whereabouts of their son should take precedence. But she kept quiet because she trusted Regina to know what she was doing, even as Emma itched to just grab Blue’s heart and shout at her to tell them where Henry was.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I exchanged it for a wand.”

“What did he wish to cloak with the spell?”

“He said that you were looking for him and he needed to cloak himself.” Blue whispered.

“Show me the spell.” Regina demanded and they watched Blue walk toward her little bookcase and remove a thin spell book. She flipped the book open and showed it to Regina.

The Queen seemed to take her time reading before she shoved Blue’s heart back in her chest. Ripped the book from her grasp and then sent her away in a purple cloud. Before Emma could ask anything, both of their phones beeped as they were summoned to the diner by David and Katherine. Regina poofed the spell book away and grabbed onto Emma’s hand before transporting them to their destination.

* * *

 

They appeared on the pavement in front of Granny’s amidst a gathering crowd. In the middle of the commotion were King George and Viktor Frankenstein, both mounted on a pair of dreary looking horses. They both smirked when they noticed the Queen of Storybrooke’s arrival and the crowd parted so that the royals could have their stand-off.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Viktor chuckled mockingly. “The valiant and magnanimous, King George of the Southern Kingdom, hereby declares _war_ on Storybrooke.” He sneered as a few gasps and worried murmurs rang over the crowd.

Emma had to step away as Regina’s sword appeared in her hand, while a ball of fire appeared in the other. Albert Spencer had really chosen the worst day to mess with the Queen. She looked to the duo who seemed unperturbed at the Queen gearing up, instead George just smirked while meeting Regina’s dark gaze unflinchingly.

“You have until noon tomorrow to leave this realm.” George told Regina. “Or I will forcibly take your throne from you and destroy all those loyal to you and all of your successors.” He’s eyes went to Emma and then he looked at David, but instantly shifted back to Regina again. Emma wondered what was going on there, but Regina spoke then.

“Or I could kill you both right now.”

“Not so fast, Your Majesty.” Viktor arrogantly smirked. “Do you really think us stupid enough to challenge you without _leverage_?”

It took Emma a moment to realise why Regina’s fire instantly fizzled out. Literally. Regina glared up at the two men, continuing to tremble in silent rage, even as Emma gripped onto her arm, to try and calm her own magic threatening to incinerate the two smug bastards.

“Where is he?” Emma snarled the question Regina seemed unable to utter without destroying everything in sight.

“Oh, he’s safe... For _now_.” George smirked. “As long as we have the Queen’s assurance that she will leave quietly. I believe that she once had family in _Wonderland_ some years ago.” He laughed and Regina stiffened even more next to Emma.

“We know you have one of Jefferson’s hats.” Viktor announced as he removed a hat that had been hidden behind his back to place it upon his head. “Leave the realm, and your boy will be sent over the Town Line to live his life in peace.”

“If you hurt him –

\- _quiet_ Saviour!” George shouted back at Emma. “The adults are negotiating.” He chuckled as David had to hold Emma back from leaping at the old man. “Noon tomorrow, _Your Majesty_. Make sure you leave the hat behind.” He continued laughing as he and Frankenstein galloped away down the street.

Everyone turned to the silent Queen, staring pensively at the ground in front of her.

“I’ll fight for you, Majesty!” Came a shout from the crowd and Emma looked up to recognize Mister Donovan as the owner of the bold proclamation. Instantly a few similar declarations followed his, before the majority of the citizens were down on their knees in front of Regina, swearing to fight in a war that Emma knew the brunette wouldn’t ever consider if Henry was at stake.

Regina slowly lifted her chin and blankly stared out over the crowd.

* * *

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

_Regina slowly lifted her chin and blankly stared out over the crowd._

“Gather your families and convene at my castle grounds. My wards will protect you from harm until the enemy has been dealt with.” The Queen emptily commanded, too absorbed in her own thoughts to put more _oomph_ into her words.

A few townsfolk instantly turned to rush off and do what they were told, whereas more others seemed unwilling to leave and resolute to fight at their queen’s side. Regina sighed internally; there would be no war if she could help it. Not with Henry’s safety and whereabouts still unknown. Regina was humbled at the show of loyalty, but also realised that her people were well aware of King George’s ruthless nature and inability to rule a kingdom without reducing it to ruin. She was definitely the lesser of two evils in the current scenario.  

“You heard your Queen! Gather at the castle and await further instruction!” David’s voice authoritatively rung out and eventually the last of the die-hards left the small party to do what needed to be done.

“Thank you, David.” Regina absently murmured and looked around to those who were left standing in the street in front of Granny’s diner.

Emma still remained at her side, Katherine at her other. Red had joined earlier on and one look at the werewolf told her that she had discovered no trace of where Henry might have been taken. Regina had expected as much, that’s why she hadn’t gone with the wolf. Granny stood already poised for action next to her granddaughter. And separated from them all, looking uncertain yet still determined with her quiver and bow draped over her shoulder, stood Snow White and her Seven Dwarves. Even Mister Clark was unable to argue with the truth his brothers had been trying to convince him of for months now.

Taking a deep fortifying breath to stem her increasingly building ire, Regina squared her shoulders and walked into the diner, followed closely by the others. She ignored the palpable tension between Snow, Emma and David, and instead laid out the map of Storybrooke, which indicated all the magic users in the kingdom, on one of the diner tables.

Dead silence reigned around her as she muttered a spell under her breath and all of the white lights disappeared from the map. Then, with a gentle brush of her fingers, she removed all the red indicators on the list she’d checked off that day, along with herself, all the artefacts in her vault and those in Rumple’s shop. She stared at the twenty odd dots that remained and removed all those that shone so dimly they were most likely enchanted objects instead of people, estimating her comparisons with the inventory she’d created thus far. Finally, nine shining red lights stared back at her, spread all across Storybrooke, five of which were slowly making their way toward the Dark Palace, which only left four stationary positions that needed to be checked.

Regina had no idea how Jefferson had known about the spell she’d cast on Henry. But then again, she and the Mad Hatter had spent enough time together for him to have suspected her of such an overly protective move. He was also well aware of her using the mirror to see whatever she wished… And then Regina visibly cringed at her own stupidity.

Having to forcibly unclench her fist, she waved her hand and her mirror appeared in the diner. She stepped in front of it and focused on Jefferson. Everyone took a collective step closer as the Mad Hatter came into view in the mirrors’ reflection. He seemed to be indoors, somewhere dark in spite of the late afternoon sun. He sat in a rickety old chair, a sly smirk on his face like he knew that even though Regina could see him, she wouldn’t be able to ascertain his whereabouts with the limited visual information.

“The spell the Blue Fairy gave Jefferson can only be used on one person at a time.” Regina stated, then glared at Snow - who had gasped at who was an accomplice in the kidnapping of her grandson -and the look instantly silenced the objections that were readying to flow from Snow White’s lips in defence of Mother Superior. “Which means that he can only cloak Henry from my magic, but not himself.” She felt rather than saw Emma nodding in understanding next to her.

The cloaking spell seemed to have a dual purpose: to stop Regina from tracking down her son and to drive her insane because she couldn’t even see whether Henry was okay or not. Jefferson was one sadistic asshole and Regina was going to enjoy her retribution.

“There are many concerns that need to be addressed regarding George’s play for the throne, such as why he has given me until tomorrow to –

\- Probably waiting for reinforcements.” Emma muttered angrily. “He knows that no one wants him in charge even if he did manage to get rid of you. He’ll need people loyal to him to stay in control of Storybrooke. But then why not just execute you? Instead he’s opting for exile…” She frowned in that adorable Emma-way and Regina’s constricting and aching heart melted just a little bit.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde and Regina couldn’t help but smile with pride at her Horny Idiot. Emma kept on surprising her with how easily she would adapt to whatever the world threw at her. Emma had absolutely no experience in warfare and politics and even though she still struggled with believing in the power of magic at times, when it came down to it, the Saviour pulled through.

“My thoughts exactly, Sheriff Swan. They might be gathering their forces through a portal as we speak. I can only imagine that Jefferson – driven by his need for personal vengeance – had jumped the gun on their plans and forced their hand before they could gather the entirety of their troops.”

A few agreeing nods had Regina continuing.

“That aside, my main concern is finding Henry.” Everyone tensed and stepped rigidly forward as Regina leaned over the map again. “Myself, Emma and Red will search the forest.” She circled the two red dots that they would be scouring, ninety nine per cent certain that she’d find Henry at either one of the locations and then looked up at Snow White. “You and your dwarves search the remaining two and call us should you find anything. Do _not_ place my son in any further danger. Do you understand me, Snow?” Snow nodded fervently and her eyes darted to a seething David, purposely avoiding looking at his wife.

Regina turned to the prince next. “David.” She said, and got his attention instantly. “I need you, Katherine and Mrs Lucas at the palace to organize the Town’s people until we return.”

He nodded his acquiescence and was out the door in a flash, and after a yearning look at Emma and a mumbled ‘be careful’, Snow and her dwarves disappeared after him. Regina ripped the necklace hanging from her neck, muttering a few words under her breath while a purple mist blew out of her mouth and enveloped the item. She then instructed Granny and Katherine that it would lower her wards for the townspeople to enter and then they too left the diner, until only Red, Emma and Regina remained.

“You think he’s in the forest.” Red stated more than asked, Regina nodded anyway.

There was some green growth she’d spotted through the cracks in the walls surrounding Jefferson. He would most likely hide faraway from where anyone would notice him. That didn’t necessarily mean that Henry was with him, but the Queen knew that Jefferson was paranoid enough to not entrust his prized bounty in the hands of anyone else.

“I’ll send you to this location,” Regina pointed to the map as she spoke to Red, “while Emma and I survey the other. You should still be able to scent either Henry or Jefferson in spite of the spell. Call us if you do, if not, make your way to our location,” she drew an invisible line to the other red dot, “as that is most likely where he’ll be.”

Red nodded and was instantly poofed away.

* * *

 

Emma had watched Regina’s calm increasingly waver as she sent everyone on their way. By the time Red was off, Regina was trembling again, her eyes two shiny amethyst orbs. Her warrior leathers appeared moulded to her body like a second skin and Regina instantly clutched onto the hilt of her long sword as though it was the last thing keeping her control in check, before her other hand reached out grasped onto Emma’s.

“Do not try and stop me, Emma.” Regina lowly warned and for the very first time since they’d met, Emma Swan was terrified as a result of Regina Mills’ rage.

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Regina would do whatever it took to get Henry back and keep him safe. The thought comforted her somewhat, but at what cost to her lover? Emma had heard all about the brutality of the Evil Queen - from others and the woman herself - and yet she still couldn’t reconcile that woman with the Regina Mills she knew and loved. Well not until that very moment that is. Emma had no idea where the Blue Fairy had been sent, or whether the nun was even still alive for that matter. Trying to get the information from Regina now would probably just upset the brunette further. It didn’t matter though, Blue had made her choice and she would have to suffer whichever punishment the Queen of Storybrooke deemed fit. Emma swallowed thickly, – _Henry came first_ \- and held on tightly to the soft hand clasped onto hers as Regina whisked them away.

* * *

 

It was almost comical how easy it was to spot the hideout from where they appeared a few yards away in the thick of the forest. But looking around, they were so deep in the woods and the small cottage was camouflage with so much greenery, they would’ve never spotted it if it weren’t for Regina’s magical map and acute process of elimination skills.

Three armed men stood guard outside the rundown shack. Emma didn’t recognize any of them, but they were all carrying firearms. Just as she drew her own gun and moved to place Regina behind her, the Queen abruptly disappeared and an instant later, three dead bodies lay strewn on the ground with their throats perfectly slit. Blood was spattered over Regina’s face and torso as she darkly sneered down at them.

A cold chill ran down Emma’s spine and she _shuddered_. Red had been right about preferring that Regina use her magic instead of her sword.

Another four men came charging out, gun shots firing, but Regina’s black blade sparked purple as she easily deflected and shielded herself. Within mere seconds they too were eviscerated and/or decapitated. Emma’s stomach churned at the gore and she prayed that Henry wouldn’t see the massacre. But just as the thought entered her mind, a deranged looking Jefferson appeared out the door, holding a frightened, teary-eyed Henry to his chest and a long, sharp knife firmly pressed against the Kid’s throat.

Emma’s nausea was instantly replaced with a debilitating terror. She just managed to notice the bodies and various amputated parts of the dead disappearing, signifying that Regina was still at least somewhat in control of her senses. Somehow that knowledge calmed Emma enough to look to their son who was staring raptly at his brunette mother with wide terrified eyes. Out of the corner of her eye Emma noticed Red, in wolf form, sneaking up to the cabin. But she couldn’t relax while that blade was still so close to Henry’s scrawny, suddenly so very fragile looking, neck.

Jefferson snickered anxiously as beads of sweat dusted his forehead and rolled down his temples, even while he and Regina glared intensely at each other.

“Now you will know what it feels like to lose a child.” He sneered and Emma let out a horrified scream because she could see the movement in his arm as he made to slice her son’s throat.

But Jefferson’s brow furrowed as he tried, but progressively _failed,_ to make his arm move any closer to its violent goal. Then in the thick silence of the eerily quiet forest, Regina’s dark menacing cackle echoed through the trees and the Mad Hatter turned an indignant gaze onto her. He tried again to control his arm as the Queen glared at it till the knife bent away from Henry’s throat and awkwardly tilted toward Jefferson’s own, still clutched firmly in the Hatter’s hand.

“Go to your Mother.” Regina commanded in a harsh voice without looking at her son and Henry instantly bolted away from Jefferson and toward Emma who opened her arms and held him tightly once he fell into her embrace. She’d never felt such immense relief in her entire life. Hurriedly Emma checked him for injury as she kissed his face and then hugged him to her again, more so to reassure herself than her son.

Over Henry’s trembling shoulder Emma saw Regina slowly advancing on Jefferson and with unmasked dread Emma looked to Red who seemed to read her mind as the wolf sprinted forward and instantly Emma had lifted Henry onto her back.

“Your Mom and I will meet you at home, okay?” Emma tried to sound calm for him, but she had no idea what was going to happen next, only that she didn’t want Henry to see it.

Henry cast a quick worried glance toward Regina.

“You need to protect her, Emma.” He whispered shakily and even hearing his voice again, made Emma want to burst into tears.

With great effort she remained stoic for her son and gave him a firm nod, both of them knew that the only person Regina needed protection from in that moment was herself.

After another longing glance at Regina, Henry nodded obediently and lowered onto the wolf’s back. He then gently took two fistfuls of black fur in his grasp as to not fall off. Emma hoped that the Kid’s riding lessons would somehow transcend into riding a giant wolf and made eye contact with Red to show that he was ready. The werewolf nodded once and rushed off as carefully as possible while carrying her precious cargo to safety.

When they disappeared into the thick foliage, Emma turned back to see Regina’s hand plunge into Jefferson’s chest. The Queen didn’t remove his heart though, instead she seemed to have wrapped the organ in her fist and started squeezing until Jefferson was crying out in anguish.

Emma walked slowly forward, a mixture of feelings swirling inside of her. She was scared for Regina and the dark place she was drawing on for strength and focus, but she was so angry at Jefferson for kidnapping and attempting to murder their son right in front of their very eyes. Emma _wanted_ him to die… God, she felt guilty that she felt like that, but in her head she was silently willing Regina to just squeeze a bit harder and end his miserable life just then and there.

“What is George waiting for?” Regina’s voice was deadly calm as she widely smirked down into the tortured grimace of the Mad Hatter.

In spite of his obvious agony, Jefferson burst out into a fit of wild delirious snickering. The lean muscles in Regina’s forearm twitched and a bloodcurdling scream put an immediate stop to his delirium, but soon he was again smirking broadly at the Queen’s unnerving grin.

“A fleet,” he wheezed, “his army is coming, and they have magic too.” Jefferson started giggling hysterically again.

Emma watched as Regina’s grin grew darker, matching her near obsidian eyes, as she directed an icy glare at Jefferson.

“Why didn’t he just kill me?”

Jefferson averted his gaze, but soon his bone chilling screams resounded in Emma’s brain again, grating at her nerves, making her knees feel weak as she was forced to imagine what torture he must be going through.

“I don’t know!” Jefferson breathlessly panted. “They didn’t tell me!” And then he was suddenly grinning again. “You’re finally going to get what you deserve.” He madly chuckled, even though his face was flushed a dark crimson and sweat was seeping from his pores.

“When you _die_ ,” Regina whispered almost sensually, though still somehow unsettling, “know that because you dared threaten my son, I will keep your head on a pike in town centre, where your little Grace will see it every single day and be reminded of what a delusional imbecile her _Daddy_ truly was.”

Regina’s sneer widened along with Jefferson’s eyes, instant regret flooding his gaze as he finally succumbed to a moment of sobriety in his lunacy. But all Regina did was cackle victoriously at his expression, before she ripped out his heart, clenched her fist and released the small pile of dark ash into the softly blowing breeze.

Emma stood stock-still, not sure what she was feeling. She wanted to hug Regina in relief, but the dark glare was still firmly on the Queen’s face. So Emma kept her distance and cautiously watched as Regina turned from Jefferson’s body and walked right passed the blonde as though she wasn’t even there. The brunette then waved her hand and her mirror appeared once again. Regina stared at it until the surface rippled and the image of George and Viktor guiding a small boat over the ocean became visible. Emma walked closer and watched along with the fuming queen as they neared the large body of a ship and a rope ladder was lowered to help them on board.

Regina lifted her hands and the view moved back. Emma gasped when she saw at least ten more ships that lay in anchor, presumably just off the Storybrooke coastline given the limitations of the mirror’s outlook. Jefferson had apparently been telling the truth. George’s army had arrived in Storybrooke.

Emma looked to the silent queen standing beside her.

“Regina?” She softly asked.

Regina seemed unable to look Emma in the eye as her face contorted in rage and she summoned her magic, red lightening flashed from her palms toward the mirror and shattered it into a million pieces.

“I’m going to destroy them all.” Regina viciously snarled, breathing hard through her nose, fists clenched at her sides, before she finally looked up at Emma.

And through the rage swirling in those beautiful dark eyes, Emma could see guilt and remorse and more than a bit of disgrace. She knew instantly that Regina was ashamed that both Henry and Emma had bared witness to what she had done that day. Emma took a hesitant step forward to pull Regina into her arms, but the Queen stepped back, shaking her head and averted her gaze.

“Regina, _no_!” Emma called out, anticipating what would happen next, but with a flick of a wrist, Emma was engulfed in violet magic and transported away.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Emma stumbled slightly when she landed in a hallway of the Mifflin Castle, still mid-step toward Regina.

“ _Shit_.” She cursed under her breath and looked around wondering where the hell in the gargantuan, labyrinthine, palace she could possibly be.

Regina was no doubt buying time to get to George to rip out his heart, without Emma interfering with her plans. Not that Emma doubted Regina’s skill and power in the least, but Jefferson had mentioned that George had access to magic too, which would explain the bastard’s smugness earlier that day.

She started off at a run, looking for a familiar statue or painting or _something_ , making a mental note to ask Henry to draw her a map of the Dark Palace for future reference. Ten minutes, a few more curses and wrong turns later, Emma stumbled upon the main staircase and sprinted down toward the foyer, out the door and right into her mother.

“Emma!” Snow exclaimed in relief and instinctively wrapped herself around her daughter, who stood with her arms limply at her sides as she was engulfed in a warm hug. “Red arrived with Henry, I’m so glad that you’re okay.” Snow awkwardly continued then released the bristling blonde and took a cautionary step back. “I was hoping we could talk?” She added hopefully.

“Not now, Snow.” Emma gritted out, her gaze wandering over the large group of Storybrooke residents mulling about the castle grounds.

Mifflin was parked full of cars all the way down the street. It looked like a traffic jam during peak hour back in Boston. Word had spread fast and Emma was glad for that at least. More people still were talking frantically on their cell phones, presumably checking in with friends and family.

“You forgave Regina.” Snow murmured hesitantly, gaining the distracted blonde’s attention, then visibly shrank when Emma’s steely gaze locked onto her. “I made a mistake, Emma, and I know saying sorry won’t make up for it, but I’m asking that you at least give me a chance to try and make things right.” She begged.

Snow had a point, Emma didn’t want to admit it, but now was so not the time for a heart to heart. As if sensing Emma’s apprehension, Snow hurriedly continued.

“It was difficult when the curse broke.” She rushed to explain. “Suddenly I’m reunited with my husband who’d been married to someone else for twenty eight years. My baby girl is a grown woman who doesn’t need me at all… Back in the Enchanted Forest I at least had a purpose. I was Queen and before that I had a cause… But here in Storybrooke… I wasn’t sure _who_ I was anymore… Before, Regina had been my only constant, but then she changed too. She wasn’t targeting me anymore. _Everything_ had changed, Emma.” Snow pleaded for understanding. “And I was so confused, because Regina was becoming the woman I always knew she was inside. The woman whose love I had craved so much as a child. I had given her so many chances… And then suddenly she was _her_ … She was _Regina_ again… And I was _confused_ and I made a _mistake_. I love your father so very much...” Snow whispered with watery eyes. “I love _you_ …”

Emma stared into the wide imploring eyes of her mother, wishing she could still be angry at her. Maybe she wasn’t angry anymore, but it would take a while for her to forgive Snow White, and even longer to trust her again. Emma sniffed, blinking at her stinging eyes, because no mother had ever said those words to her and seemed to actually mean it. She wasn’t  sure what to say, because things _weren’t_ okay between them, a little speech wasn’t going to change the fact that her mother had _knowingly_ kissed the woman Emma loved.

But then a fog of purple appeared a few yards away from them and Emma released a relieved breath and forgot all about Snow. She instead watched as the townspeople stilled in their movements at the presence of their Queen. Grandly, Regina lifted her arms in the air and various housing tents appeared all over the large grounds.

Blindly, Emma walked toward her, determined to let Regina know that Emma didn’t feel any different about her. That Emma wished that she herself had done more in helping save their son’s life from that demented lunatic.

“Mister Donovan!” Regina’s voice rung out over the crowd and they instantly parted as the man being summoned timidly made his way toward his Queen and knelt down in front of her. Regina flicked her wrist and a stack of papers appeared in her hand. “I will need you to conduct a census of everyone present and inform me should there be any citizens unaccounted for.” She instructed, extending the list toward him.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He eagerly agreed, taking hold of the papers and remained on the ground in front of her.

Emma wanted to smile as she watched Regina struggling to not roll her eyes at the humble man.

“That will be all, Mister Donovan.” Regina murmured and watched him scrambling off to immediately start on his task.

Regina then turned on her heel; strutting straight passed an eager looking Henry standing in between Red and Granny, right passed Emma and Snow, and into her castle. Emma looked around at those who had been gathered at the diner before – the dwarves weren’t among them though - and motioned for them to follow after. She was going to show Regina that she didn’t have to do this alone. That there were people that wanted to help; who were willing to fight at her side.

* * *

 

They trailed Regina to her parlour where the Queen had already poured herself a drink and was sitting imperiously in an armchair, still dressed in her warrior leathers, looking equal parts regal and lethal. Emma noticed the instant prickling of her posture when they entered and prayed that Regina wouldn’t incinerate them all for the intrusion. But then rich brown eyes landed on Henry who was trying to sneak into the impromptu meeting. There was a brief flash of relief and notable swirl of love that was almost instantly replaced by a blank expression.

“Go to your room, Henry.” Regina commanded coldly, causing their son to flinch and look pleadingly at Emma.

She moved toward him with a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around his scrawny shoulders, guiding him out the door again.

“Just go wait upstairs, okay? I need to talk to your Mom. She’s just going through some stuff right now.” Emma awkwardly explained.

Henry smiled weakly at her with a wisdom beyond his years.

“She blames herself for them taking me, now she’s trying to push me away.” He sighed. “Well I’m not gonna let her. I’m not gonna leave her again.” He resolutely declared and Emma nearly burst into tears for the second time that day.

She hugged him tightly to her chest and kissed him on his head.

“’Kay Kid, will you be okay on your own?” Emma asked wondering if _she_ would be okay without being able to see for herself that he was safe.

“Mom won’t let anything happen to me here.” Henry assuredly announced and Emma wondered how in the hell her eleven year old son wasn’t more affected by having a knife to his throat. It made her proud of him, yet still managed to unsettle her. Regardless, Emma thanked the gods for his level of understanding and for Regina’s quick thinking in getting rid of those dead bodies.

“Of course she won’t.” Emma stated, not having a point to argue on that particular statement. “I’ll come talk to you in a bit, okay?” She tried to assure him, and struggled to let him out of her grasp, swallowing down the large knot in her throat when she eventually managed to let go of him.

He smiled knowingly and disappeared in the direction of the massive staircase. Emma watched him go for a bit, almost wanting to follow just to make sure he’d really be safe, but then again, she was as sure as the Kid was that Regina, even in her feigned indifference, would’ve taken every precaution in guaranteeing his safety. The woman had placed a magical tracker on him for god’s sake, and that was before there was even a known threat.

Pulling herself together, Emma walked back into the parlour where everyone was awkwardly standing around, seemingly too afraid to be the first one to break the silence.

“George has an army. Not sure how many soldiers, but Regina and I saw about ten ships anchored in the bay.” Emma decided to share the information they had gained from the mirror, which didn’t help ease the tension at all.

“Where would George even get ships? He was bankrupt before the curse and his kingdom was landlocked.” David pondered out loud.

“Eric.” Regina distantly stated. “He has already confirmed that he’d lost his father’s fleet during a drunken bet with George and that’s what the dual had been about: the fisher prince trying to renege on the agreement.”

“When did you even have time to speak to Eric?” Emma wondered.

“When I went to the hospital to move the patients and staff to a make-shift infirmary at the back of the castle.” Regina stated, oblivious to the reverential stares she received from everyone in the room at the implication of her gallant act.

“Maybe you can like call on Calypso and summon the Kraken to swallow them all.” Emma tried to joke, but the only one who appreciated her humour was Red, who smirked and subtly fist bumped her in a show of camaraderie.

“They have a protection spell around the ships. Powerful, dark magic.” Regina murmured and took a sip of her bourbon and the tiny grain of humour left the room entirely.

Emma then realised that it was this protection spell that had Regina sitting in the castle instead of out there, walking on water and raining fire and brimstone on George’s tiny armada.

“I have gathered at least fifty men willing to fight, thirty of them had served in a royal guard in their lifetime.” David announced, pushing his chest out. “We’ll be able to put up a good fight.”

“In wolf form I can do as much as twenty trained soldiers.” Red declared with as much pride.

“I’m no stranger to war either.” Snow added. “With my bow I can lessen their numbers considerably, in a short time.”

Emma couldn’t resist smiling at their resolve to not just sit back and let Regina take on an entire army to protect Storybrooke.

“And I have a gun and have gotten pretty awesome with my magical sword.” She smirked at David who smiled proudly at her, both of them ignoring the yearning smile coming from Snow who seemed desperate to be part of the moment.

“ _No._ ”

Everyone tensed at the sharp rebuke from Regina and stared at her in surprise.

“You will remain behind the wards while I deal with the threat.”

They started objecting at once, but faltered when Regina purposely rose from her seat, dark stormy eyes glaring them into silence.

“I am the _Queen_. You will do as I say!” Regina barked with authority and swept out of the room leaving her stunned allies behind.

As one they all turned to Emma.

“I’ll have a talk with her.” She murmured and resumed her chase after the runaway Queen.

* * *

 

Emma had to recruit Henry as guide through the castle in her search, passing the time by asking him about all the tales in his book and reassuring herself that he was okay. After not realizing the significance of Jefferson and his hat, Emma was not going to risk making the same mistake again. Obviously not everything in the storybook should be accepted as truth, but it at least helped with identifying some of the traits of their possible enemies, as well as their allies for that matter.

Their search came up empty. And after leaving Henry in the kitchen to help Granny, who had taken on the task of attempting to feed an entire town after discovering that Regina had thought to stock up the large pantry for that purpose, Emma attempted to leave the castle grounds in search of her missing lover.

After rubbing and pouting at the bump on her forehead from where the wards had summarily stopped her from leaving, Emma made her way over to where her father was organizing a small group of men dressed as the Queen’s royal guard. Though Regina’s soldiers had never been real, fortunately their armour and weaponry were.

Charming instantly shoved the Sword of Storybrooke into her hand and they started sparring. It helped release some of the building frustration of not knowing where Regina was, so it didn’t take much for Emma to get into it. She was a natural and for the first time ever, Emma managed to disarm her father and stop the sharp blade of her sword just short of his throat.

The grin she received in return couldn’t have been more delighted.

“Do you still love, Snow?” Emma suddenly asked, not having meant to, but she just wanted David to be as happy as he was in that moment, all of the time. David’s smile disappeared off of his face, but he answered nonetheless.

“Yes.” He muttered, walking back into the barracks to pretend he was taking inventory of Regina’s extensive armoury.

“Have you spoken to her?” Emma tentatively continued, knowing that if she were him, she wouldn’t appreciate the intrusion into her love life.

“No.”

“She apologised to me.” Emma hesitantly confessed.

“Good.”

“She says she was confused... Sounds like she had like a mini breakdown or something. I think that maybe - when you’re ready - you should listen to what she has to say.” She nervously continued. “I haven’t forgiven her yet,” her father looked to her again, “and I’m not telling you to either. But we all saw that something was wrong after the curse broke. That she was struggling… And maybe, as her family, we should’ve tried a bit harder…”

David looked away from Emma then, but she could see him nod almost imperceptibly.

“Anyway, I need to try and find Regina. A father-daughter chat and warning on the intricacies of Enchanted Forest women would’ve been appreciated, you know.”

He chuckled then and Emma started feeling better for putting him on the spot the way she just had.

“The women of the Enchanted Forest are beguiling creatures, Princess.” David smirked with a small chuckle. “Once they have you under their spell, you’re under their thrall for life.”

* * *

 

After joking around with her father about _women_ of all things, Emma caught her own reflection in her magnificent sword and nearly stabbed herself in the face for not thinking of it sooner. The sun had just disappeared under the horizon when she said goodbye to David and sprinted back to the castle and up towards the path she knew by heart led to Regina’s chambers. She halted in front of the full-length mirror and hoped that _any_ mirror could be used to seek out what she wished to see, since Regina had completely destroyed the other one she’d been using.

Grabbing hold of the frame, Emma awakened her magic, which wasn’t hard considering the emotional state she was in, and tried to concentrate. Almost instantly the surface rippled and an image of Regina appeared. The Queen was bent over a work table, dressed in jeans and a white tank, her short hair falling into her stunning face while she concentrated on her task. Next to her was what looked to be a chemistry set, a few concoctions already brewing away. Emma focused to pan out some more and took in various cases and boxes and books around the hardy brunette.

She instantly realised that Regina was in her vault. Emma knew this because though she hadn’t been there before, the brunette had told her about it. Well told her what was in it and what Regina did in there. And Emma knew that the vault had been moved from below the mausoleum to the Dark Palace. Knowing Regina’s propensity for secret passageways and secrets in general, Emma was sure that going in search of the vault would prove fruitless. To her mind, that left her with only one option.

Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and fixated on her need to be close to Regina. She could feel her magic surging in her veins and she concentrated even harder on the image she’d just seen. Then came that familiar weightless feeling, but instead of purple smoke, Emma was engulfed in a puff of white, before she disappeared and landed right next to Regina in her vault.

Emma couldn’t contain the wide smug grin plastered on her face, a grin that rapidly faltered when Regina just looked in her direction with those dark ominous eyes and then focused back on the thick leather cuff she held between her fingers. When Emma noticed the brunette’s lips silently moving and realised that Regina was in the process of casting an enchantment, she decided to stay quiet.

Fighting down the immense urge to just tackle the petite woman to the ground and kiss her senseless, Emma’s eyes curiously darted around the new territory. Soon she was enthralled by the numerous trinkets she found stacked in the large room. Her hands skimmed over them, trying not to touch, but she wondered whether everything in Regina’s vault was enchanted or magical, and if they were, what each object would possibly do. She’d never in her life thought that a fugly hat would be able to open portals between realms. Then again, it was just under a year ago that Emma didn’t even believe in the possibility of other realms existing…

Unable to stop herself and intrigued by the intricate carvings on the harmless looking object, Emma picked up a small wooden box that was slightly hidden away and almost dropped it again when she felt a low throbbing beneath her fingertips. With wide eyes she lifted the lid, and as she suspected a bright red heart, with darkened spots, was what greeted her.

“You shouldn’t touch what isn’t yours, Miss Swan.”

Emma had to quickly tighten her grip after almost dropping the box a second time, when Regina suddenly spoke.

“So this is _your_ heart then, since we’re debating ownership?” She cheekily replied.

Regina just stared blankly at her though.

“Perhaps you should crush it and see who drops dead, if you’re so curious about ownership.”

“So you don’t know whose heart this is?” Emma’s brow crinkled.

Just how many hearts had Regina taken that she didn’t even remember which belonged to whom?

“It was amongst Mother’s possessions. During the latter part of her life, she was known as the Queen of Hearts. She had hundreds of them. So no, Miss Swan, I do not know who the heart belongs to, but I’m asking you to not touch anything else. Knowing Mother, she would’ve placed protection spells or even curses on all of her prized belongings.”

Heeding the warning, Emma closed the lid and tentatively placed it back exactly where she had found it and bashfully turned back to Regina, happy that the brunette hadn’t run off again. Yet, that is.

“So…” Emma started with a sheepish grin, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “What yah makin’?”

Regina did roll her eyes this time and Emma considered that progress.

“If George has someone with dark magic working for him, this bracelet should stop them from casting by blocking their magic. I would just need to get close enough to clasp it on.”

Emma’s grin brightened. Regina really was something else. Smart and beautiful and so unbelievably sexy. Especially in a white tank top, the novelty of which was just adding to the affect it had on the blonde.  She sighed in contentment, feeling a little drunk on love and blurted the first thing on her mind, which incidentally was the absolute wrong thing to say in that moment.

“You don’t have to do this on your own, you know.”

“I caused it. And I will fix it.” Regina stubbornly retorted and started meticulously packing away her magically cleaned chemistry set and spell books.

“How in the hell did _you_ cause this?” Emma asked flabbergasted. “George is a power hungry maniac –

“- who _I_ had brought here. Same with Viktor and Jefferson. They are _here_ because of me. Henry almost - “ Regina’s breath hitched and Emma stepped forward but summarily stopped when Regina tensed. “I will fix this, Emma.” She resolutely stated. “I won’t let them hurt either you or Henry.”

The blonde’s heart clenched with warmth even as her face pulled into an exasperated grimace.

“You know I’m not some delicate flower that needs protecting, Regina.” She retorted with an annoyed huff. She was the fucking Saviour for Christ’s sake. “I’ve told you about my life, about what I’ve been through. I’ve seen some messed up shit and I survived it. I love that you want to protect me, but it’s not fair that you’re stopping me from doing the same for you.”

Silence descended in the large room and only Emma’s grumbles of frustration was audible as she stared at Regina’s ducked head before dark eyes finally lifted to meet hers, causing Emma’s heart to give a pained stutter.

“You don’t care that I so easily slaughtered those men?” Regina whispered, allowing her insecurities to show for a moment.

When the blonde hesitated, Regina’s features darkened again and she laughed bitterly.

“I care, Regina.” Emma sighed. “But not as much as I guess I’m supposed to. I’m grateful that you found and saved our son and so is Henry. You really need to go see him by the way. But I actually wish I’d taken out a few of those guys myself.” She admitted guiltily.

Regina grew instantly serious, her expression hard.

“Have you ever killed someone?” She all but accused Emma.

Emma scowled at that, because no, she hadn’t and she didn’t like that that somehow made her unqualified to protect Regina. To protect her family. She jumped in surprise when Regina suddenly pulled her own heart out of her chest and extended it to Emma.

“Have you ever held a life in your hands?” The Queen sneered as she took a firm hold of Emma’s wrist and placed her pulsing heart in the blonde’s palm. Regina’s heart beat strong and glowed bright and in its centre was what looked to be a tiny dark tornado blowing through it. It was exactly what Emma would’ve imagined Regina’s heart to look like. _Mesmerizing_.

“When the time comes, Emma, will you be able to squeeze until you can feel your victim take their last breath?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide as she tentatively held onto the thrumming heart in her hand. So scared she would hurt Regina if she held on too tightly. But also terrified that she’d drop it if she didn’t hold on firmly enough. She could feel _Regina_ inside of the organ, feel how precious it was and all Emma could think was how much Regina must have trusted her to place her heart in Emma’s hand so easily.

As naturally as though the blonde had done it a million times before, she inhaled a deep breath and gently pressed Regina’s heart back into her lovely chest. The key to magic seemed to be in willing something you really wanted. And Emma _really_ wanted Regina’s heart back in the safety of her body.

Keeping her hand over the smooth olive skin of Regina’s sternum, she stepped closer and locked her eyes onto the swirling pools of liquid chocolate, staring intently back at her. Regina stared at Emma as though the blonde was everything and that whatever Emma thought of her _mattered_. She’d never in her life met anyone who loved as passionately and selflessly as Regina did. And to have it directed at her made Emma feel recklessly delirious.

“I would do _anything_ to protect you, Regina.” Emma solemnly vowed, before pulling Regina into her arms and kissing her deeply.

* * *

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Emma lay on her back in the middle of Regina’s heavenly, king-sized bed. She couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t move from her position. One reason was the incredibly alluring nude form of her lover spread out right on top of her. Regina had swept Emma up in a cloud of purple from her vault and deposited her on her bed and then proceeded to make sweet, passionate love to the blonde until Emma saw stars from coming so hard.

It was just after the blonde had climaxed for the fourth time and Regina had quivered and convulsed around Emma’s fingers, that the Queen had then collapsed on top of her - Emma still throbbing against the toned thigh pressing deliciously between her legs – and then promptly passed out. Regina had snuggled her head just below Emma’s chin, her ear to Emma’s chest, as though the blonde’s heartbeat had gently lulled her into oblivion. Every single part of Regina was touching Emma and she couldn’t think of a solitary reason why it shouldn’t be like that, while she fondly ran her fingers through Regina’s silky soft hair.

Aside from having the sexiest woman alive, nakedly using her as a mattress, the other reason Emma couldn’t sleep was obviously Regina’s intent to go and fight an entire army in just a few hours. And not _just_ an entire army, but an army with the backup of _Dark Magic_. Regina was undoubtedly the most powerful woman Emma had ever met or heard of, but she knew for a fact that magic was energy and energy could get expended, and all Emma could think about was what the strain of fighting off a sorcerer and an army would do to her Queen’s reserves and what would happen if Regina were to get tired…

How was Emma expected to just let her go? She knew the main reason Regina had passed out earlier was because she had been using a lot of magic that day, making sure the townspeople were set up and that her enchantments were cast. She’d also fought through eight men to get to Henry, teleported herself and others more than a few times.

What was Emma going to do? Regina was one stubborn woman and her wards still trapped Emma at the castle… Emma wondered if she could teleport herself out of them…

“Stop thinking so loud, Miss Swan.” Regina sleepily mumbled while she affectionately tightened her arms around Emma. “You might hurt that fragile brain of yours.”

Emma smiled at the loving way Regina insulted her and started massaging the back of the Queen’s neck so she would fall back asleep. Regina needed her rest. The only time they’d paused their love making was so that Emma could go and check on Henry. She’d found him in his room – exactly where Regina had said he would be – and hid her surprise when Snow was seated next to the sleeping boy’s bed, bow and quiver next to her. Emma didn’t want to be warmed by the show of concern, but she was, and found herself smiling at her mother after kissing Henry goodnight. She did feel better knowing that he had the extra protection.

Emma had then taken the opportunity to go and get them something to eat. Well to get the brunette something to eat, because Emma was very sure the last thing Regina had was that muesli and yoghurt she’d half-finished the morning of the day from hell.

Of course when Emma walked into the kitchen - dressed only in one of Regina’s short silky black robes - it was to find her father, Granny, Red and Katherine all gathered around the table. They all looked up at her knowingly, as she stood bright red and frozen in the doorway. Her mother hadn’t even reacted to her obvious post-coital look, instead just smiled at her with that hopeful expression Snow seemed to have permanently adopted when looking at Emma.

It was Granny who chuckled and handed her a platter of cold meats, a bowl of fruit and two bottles of water on a serving tray. Emma had mumbled a hasty thanks, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone else and rushed back up to Regina. At least she’d gotten Regina to eat some, but the woman was insatiable and soon had Emma sweating and begging and writhing on the bed once again.

The moon shone brightly into Regina’s chambers, casting the brunette’s smooth olive skin in an almost ethereal glow. Emma wasn’t sure what the time was, perhaps around two in the morning, but Regina’s sleep mussed head lifted from her chest and dark eyes pierced right into her.

“Is everything okay?” Regina husked, her sleep laden voice causing an involuntary stirring of arousal in the blonde’s lower tummy, but her worry didn’t allow Emma to enjoy the sensation.

“No.” She breathed out, swallowing thickly. “I don’t see why you have to go tomorrow. Just stay here at the castle till we get enough men trained –

Emma was cut off by a deep, needy kiss and she moaned in spite of herself, cursing the affect Regina had on her. The brunette kissed her long and hard, then moved her delicious lips up Emma’s jaw and down into her neck…

“ _Regina_ … Stop...” Emma pleaded even while she groaned in pleasure, but it got the brunette to halt her sensual attack and soon Regina was peering down at her again, silky bangs hanging in her face. “I don’t want to lose you.” Emma whispered up at her.

Regina ducked her head down again and crazed her teeth over Emma’s throat. “You won’t, my love…” She murmured and gently sucked the tender flesh of Emma’s neck into her mouth.

Emma knew what Regina was doing; that it was all a distraction. The sex voice and the novel endearment that made the blonde’s heart swell tenfold. But all Emma could think about was the way Regina had avoided looking at her when she had said that Emma wouldn’t lose her.

“Regi-

\- Emma!” Regina exclaimed exasperated, lifting up on her arms to stare down into the blonde’s face again. “We cannot hide behind my wards forever.” She angrily stated. “I do not have an army, and I will not endanger civilians in this war. I am the Queen, it’s my responsibility to defend Storybrooke. There is no other choice –

\- Yes there is!” Emma shouted back and sat up when Regina moved off of her to instead sit crossed legged next to her. Even through her frustration she had to acknowledge that Regina could make any position look erotic. “You, me and Henry can go over the border, go live in Boston, New York, fucking Venezuela if you want to. You’ve fought enough to last you a lifetime, you don’t need to do this. George s _aid_ you could leave!”

Regina laughed humourlessly.

“You would condemn your family and friends to a life under George’s rule?”

“They can go back to the Enchanted Forest! Dad says he misses it sometimes, maybe it’ll help him and Snow sort their shit out.  And even if they stayed, what’s he gonna do? He wants to be King, he’ll need people to rule over.”

Regina chuckled wryly.

“He’s hungry for power, greedy for wealth…” Regina let out a long suffering sigh and lifted her arms to tenderly cup Emma’s cheeks in her hands. “But most importantly, Miss Swan, George cannot maintain the enchantments on the border, nor can he monitor the internet to ensure that we aren’t discovered. He can’t replenish supplies where needed, and he doesn’t understand a single thing about the bureaucracy of running a small town. Yes his cursed personality would help him some, but if Storybrooke were to be discovered… If Rumplestiltskin should return… I _cannot_ leave, Emma. I am tethered to this place. Storybrooke is my _home._ I created this town and I _will_ defend it.”

Emma had known of course all that Regina did to keep the town safe, but she forgot sometimes that they actually _needed_ her there. She felt so selfish now for suggesting they just up and leave. Even more so that she wanted to use the hat and just tell everyone to go back to the Enchanted Forest while she took Regina and Henry far away from all this shit. Some Saviour she was.

Emma let her forehead gently fall against Regina’s.

“Let us help you at least.” She softly pleaded, placing her hand around the back of the brunette’s neck to keep her close. “Let _me_ help…”

“You _are_ helping…” Regina whispered back, tilting her head to delicately brush their lips together. “I’ve been to battle so many times…” She sighed, suddenly sounding so exhausted. “But I’ve never had anyone who cared whether I would make it out alive again.” She smiled self-deprecatingly and Emma instantly moved to kiss it away. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and murmured softly against her lips. “ _You_ are my Happy Ending, Emma. My strength…” She nipped at the blonde’s bottom lip, “You and Henry… There’s no greater impetus for me to succeed than the thought of us having a life together.” Emma kissed her harder then, because fuck if Regina didn’t know exactly what to say to turn her into a pile of incoherent mush.

When the blonde moved to push Regina down, she was met with resistance. She stopped and looked questioningly into Regina’s face and was met with a beautiful tender smile.

“Just let me love you tonight…” Regina rasped and Emma was helpless to do anything but fall down onto her back as Regina’s tender kisses burned into her skin. She’d do whatever Regina needed, even if it felt way too much like the brunette was making love to her as though it would be her very last time.

* * *

 

The temperature in the castle was always comfortably warm, but Emma awoke to a cold chill and blindly reached around the massive bed for the familiar warmth she’d grown rather accustomed to in such a short time. Emma abruptly sat up when she realised Regina wasn’t in bed anymore.

With a rapidly pounding heart she reached for her phone and saw that it was just after seven in the morning. Regina wouldn’t just leave right? She tried to reassure herself as she listened for the shower in the en suite but heard nothing. She quickly threw on Regina’s robe again, not caring who might see her, and made her way out the queen’s chambers and down the long passageway.

When she neared the only blue door in the hallway, Emma’s heart settled as she realised exactly where Regina would be. The door was slightly ajar, so Emma gently pushed it open enough to stick her head through. She bit her lip and smiled at the image of Regina laying on Henry’s bed, their son curled into his mother’s side holding her tightly. He was fast asleep, but Regina looked up from where her fingers had been running lovingly through Henry’s hair when she noticed Emma and smiled softly in greeting.

Emma walked closer to the pair, wanting nothing more than to get into bed with them, but instead she just bent down to kiss Henry on his forehead and then did the same for his brunette mother.

“Morning.” Emma whispered, feeling ready to burst with all of the emotion and magic swirling inside of her.

“Morning.” Regina husked back, dark eyes taking in every inch of Emma’s face.

“I’m gonna go shower and get you guys some breakfast okay?” She murmured.

Regina smiled her thanks and nodded looking back down at her son when Henry shifted to hold her even closer. Emma’s eyes stung at seeing that and she spun around, hurriedly trying to leave the room before she lost her shit all together.

There was no way she was going to let Henry lose his mother. No fucking way.

* * *

 

Emma showered and dressed quickly, rushing down to the kitchen where she found everyone already awake. She doubted any of them slept much. Off in a corner of the kitchen, Katherine was sitting on Red’s lap as they whispered softly to one another. On complete opposite sides of the room were her mother and father. At least David wasn’t glaring at Snow, he just seemed pensive as he nursed a cup of coffee in between his palms. Out the window, Emma could see his regiment practising in the meadow as various sleepy citizens were in the process of leaving their tents. It seemed like an unspoken rule that nobody would enter the Queen’s castle save for the selected few present.

Emma looked to Granny who was busy making a big breakfast and knew that it was for Regina. It was a few minutes later that the brunette arrived with Henry practically clinging to her. The Queen requested to speak with Red and Kat privately and the few minutes they were gone was spent in strained silence, Henry standing close to Emma, but moving back to Regina the instant she returned. Her friends had watery eyes, but they said nothing when the Queen sat down for breakfast.

Granny served the mothers and their son, the others didn’t leave, but also didn’t intrude on the little family either. Regina casually spoke about the various on-going projects in Storybrooke, what still needed to be done and asked Henry about school. Emma tried to stay in the moment, but she kept on glancing at the large kitchen clock that seemed to be ticking by faster than usual.

_The fucker._

“I need to go prepare Alexander.” Regina announced after a brooding silence fell over the kitchen, causing it to become even thicker with tension.

The brunette had to physically dislodge herself from Henry, closing her eyes as she breathed in the smell of his hair, before she let go of him. Just before she could leave the castle out the kitchen entrance, Granny pulled Regina into a hug, holding her for a long moment as Regina seemed to relish in the comfort of the older woman’s embrace, before she let go again and rushed out the door.

Emma ignored the way Snow looked ready to burst at the seams, wanting to have a moment with Regina too. But her mother cast her eyes downward and stayed put, so Emma focused on their son.

“She’ll be fine, Kid. Your mom’s badass.” Emma tried to soothe him as confidently as possible. The latter statement was true at least, the former she hoped for with all her heart.

“I know,” he told her in Regina’s ‘you’re so missing the point watch me roll my eyes at you’ tone, “but what happens when she gets tired?”

Hearing her son echo her fear out loud, just had her concern worsen. It was all Emma had been thinking about since Regina had announced her intentions. But she didn’t have an answer for him. There were too many possibilities she just didn’t want to think about, let alone share with Henry.

“Let’s go watch the soldiers train, okay?” She poorly deflected.

He was smart enough to spot a diversion, but for once, Henry didn’t comment. Perhaps he was too afraid of what he might hear.

* * *

 

Emma was grateful when David instantly involved Henry in the drills he was having the impromptu guard perform and eagerly made her way over to the stables. She stood in the entrance and just watched Regina completely engrossed in brushing down her steed while she softly murmured to Alexander how handsome and brave he was.

Unable to keep her distance, Emma walked closer, wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and exhaled softly when the brunette readily fell back into the embrace. Emma’s eyes darted to Alexander’s dark gaze right on her. For the first time he didn’t look at her like he wanted to kick her face in. Hesitantly she reached out, still holding onto Regina with one arm, maybe a little bit tighter even, and pressed her hand lightly against his muzzle. When he pressed back, Emma knew that somehow this horse understood what was happening that day and knew that they’d both do whatever it took to protect their Queen.

Emma withdrew from Alexander, enfolding Regina up in both arms again. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss against Regina’s temple.

“The keys to my car are in the top left hand drawer of my vanity.” Regina whispered and Emma instantly tensed. “In the trunk I’ve placed two bags of clothing for you and Henry. There is also enough money in the metal lock box located where the spare wheel is kept, to help you start over.”

“Regina –

\- you are Henry’s mother _first_ , Emma. _That_ is your duty. _He_ needs your protection more than I do.”

Emma clenched her jaw tightly and kept quiet. Arguing with Regina wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“I have given Jefferson’s hat to Katherine, she has enough fairy dust to open a portal. It will transport anyone who may wish to return to the Enchanted Forest.”

Regina pulled away from her then and started to place Alexander’s armour on the stallion. Emma watched her work in silence. Unwilling to let Regina out of her sight for a second, not sure how that would help any, but she was helpless in that moment to do anything else.

“My vault will remain secure; the wards are sealed with blood magic and will last for as long as there is magic in Storybrooke and will deter anyone from entering.”

Regina had thought of everything. She had made sure that everyone would be safe no matter what the outcome of the battle.

“Regina…” Emma pleaded, not sure what to say or what to do.

The brunette finished with the last fastening on Alexander’s armour and ducked her head down to stare at the ground with her back still to the blonde.

“I never thought that I would be able to love anyone again, Emma…” She murmured softly, then turned around and wrapped Emma in her arms, kissing her so hard the blonde could just moan and kiss Regina back with as much, if not more, desperation. When she released Emma again, Regina was dressed in her warrior leathers, long sword at her side but her hair remained in Regina’s shorter cut and Emma’s chest constricted painfully. Her breath hitched in a silent sob when Regina mounted Alexander.

“Do not fear my failure, Miss Swan.” Regina luscious lips pulled into a haughty smirk, even as warm brown eyes gazed tenderly down at Emma. “They have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Emma couldn’t resist a meek chuckle at the familiar show of arrogance and followed Regina and Alexander out of the stable where the entire Storybrooke bowed down as one at the vision of their Queen mounted on her magnificent steed.

She watched the emotion flash across Regina’s face as Henry started toward her.

“Kick their asses, Mom!” He shouted excitedly, pumping his fist into the air with a blind confidence Emma wished she possessed in that moment.

“ _Language_ , Henry.” Regina feebly admonished with a large open smile just for him.

She sat regally on her horse, back straight, chin up. Not a single ounce of fear in her countenance. Emma watched as the Queen’s bravado settled the anxiety that had spread like a plague around Storybrooke ever since George had declared his intent at war. Regina allowed them all a good long look, before she raised Alexander up on his hind legs, casting a salacious smirk and a tenacious wink at Emma and then took off toward town.

* * *

 

After Regina disappeared down the road, Emma could feel the weight of thousands of eyes settle on her. She ignored them and focused on her father who just gave a firm nod when their eyes met and disappeared into the armoury. Emma then turned to Red who nodded decisively, her eyes glowing yellow in their intent.

Then Emma walked over to her son.

“Stay here with Granny for a bit, okay?” She told him ruffling his hair. “I’ll be right back.”

With long purposeful strides, Emma stalked passed the crowd, not sparing any of them a glance, through the back door that led to the kitchen and up the massive staircase till she arrived back in Regina’s room. She hurried toward the large mirror and focused on George.

It was becoming easier to look now; she didn’t have to put as much effort and thought into it as when she’d done it the first time. Emma saw George and Viktor standing on the bridge of one of the ships, next to them stood what she could only think of as a Pirate, judging by the shiny hook on his hand. He was dressed in dark leathers and looked sort of dirty. The only thing missing was a wooden pegged leg and a parrot on his shoulder. He was grinning rather lasciviously at an older woman at his side. The brunette woman was attractive, dressed in a dark blue dress with a matching parasol delicately resting on her shoulder.

The Victorian looking lady ignored the men as they spoke – the mirror unfortunately offered no sound – and instead stared out over the ocean with a pleased smirk pulling at her thin lips.

“That’s Cora!” Snow gasped behind Emma, causing the blonde to nearly jump out of her skin.

It really wasn’t right for a daughter to want to hit her mother so often. Emma didn’t like the guilt she felt each time she had that particular inclination. And then when her irritation at Snow’s interruption subsided her eyes grew wide and she spun around to face her.

“Wait. _That’s_ Cora? Cora Mills? As in Regina’s _mother_ who had made her life a living hell, Cora?!” Emma exclaimed as her heart hammered frantically against her chest. “All powerful sorceress, _off with your head_ and rip out your heart in Wonderland, _Cora - freaking Queen of Hearts - Mills_?”

Snow nodded gravely, realising the magnitude of this new development and how Regina’s task had just become a hundred times more difficult.

“Well, _fuck_...” Emma breathed with wide disbelieving eyes.

* * *

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

  


“Shit!” Emma cursed again while she paced in front of the mirror, panicked eyes occasionally glancing toward the woman stood poised on the deck of the ship, looking so out of place yet seemed to be in control of everything happening around her. Cora was supposed to be _dead_. Regina had confessed that she’d had her mother assassinated.

“Language, Miss Swan.”

Emma started for the second time in like two minutes, when Henry appeared in the doorway, smirking cheekily at her.

“ _Fuck_! Ugh!” She winced at having cursed again. “ _Kid_ , I thought I told you to stay outside.”

Henry then arched his brow at her, continuing his unsettling mini-Regina repertoire.

“I want to know what the plan is.”

“What plan?” She narrowed her eyes at him, deciding there was no time to scold him for his disobedience. Emma figured they were even now on account that she’d just cursed in front of him. _Twice_.

“The plan to go help Mom.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile then. She fondly shook her head at her son’s perceptiveness and walked to Regina’s massive closet where the Queen had thought to keep some of Emma’s favourite items of clothing.

“Well the plan was and still is, to break through your mom’s wards and go after her, but now that Cora is in the mix, I need to think a bit more on what we do after that. George’s army still hasn’t reached the shore, so we have a little bit of time.” Emma told both Henry and Snow who were avidly listening, while the blonde removed her shirt and stood only dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tank top.

Emma then fastened a brown leather harness over her shoulders and holstered her firearm at her side. Next she fastened another harness around her hips and pulled on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

She walked back out of the closet and right into her mother and son’s expectant gazes.

“So Kid, tell me what you know about the Queen of Hearts.” Emma instructed while she went in search of her sword which she was sure she had yesterday, but Regina’s amorous attentions had turned the start of their evening into a wonderful blurry daze.

“She’s from Wonderland.” Henry began, eager to be of help. “She can take people’s hearts like Mom, but she liked to cut off heads too.”

Emma grimaced at the casual way he was narrating, like cutting off heads and ripping out hearts were normal everyday occurrences. She bent down to retrieve her sword which she discovered peeking out from under the bed and slid it into the holster hanging at her hips. Emma then walked to the vanity chair, where Regina had caringly hung her red leather jacket across the back.

“She believes that love is weakness.”

Emma smiled warmly as she took her favourite item of clothing and slipped it on. She felt good; she was taking a page out of Regina’s book, to boost her confidence: Dressing for success.

“So she ripped out her own heart so that no one would ever hurt her, but it made her unforgiving and cruel instead.” Henry continued but stopped when Emma and Snow spun around to face him.

“ _What?!_ ” They both shouted in unison and then looked to each other as they were struck by the same realisation.

* * *

  


Regina slowly guided Alexander through Storybrooke, contemplating how she would approach the imminent confrontation. She was no fool. She had instantly recognized her mother’s signature magic in the barrier around the fleet. Having been tortured with it numerous times during her youth, Regina was certain she would never forget the feel of it, no matter how much she wished that she could.

She shuddered slightly; the mere thought of Cora’s magic still caused a cold chill in her bones.

Her mother was supposed to be _dead_ … Regina had seen the body herself, she had thought she was finally _free_. She had even _mourned_ her mother. Yet Cora was coming for her now, as though she had risen from the dead at the smell of Regina’s happiness. There was no doubt in Regina’s mind that her mother was in Storybrooke to destroy her. It was why she didn’t tell Emma. Her Horny Idiot would undoubtedly come rushing in to defend her given what Emma knew of Regina’s childhood.

No, Regina wouldn’t let Emma or Henry anywhere _near_ Cora Mills. Not after the woman had so easily murdered Daniel right in front of her very eyes.

* * *

  


“Kid, how do you even know where the vault is?” Emma asked as she sceptically eyed the parlour.

She’d been in that room many times before, never having thought that Regina’s infamous vault lay just behind its walls. Emma had attempted to teleport into the vault again, but only managed to look severely constipated, at which point Henry had luckily stepped in before she gave herself an aneurism.

“Mom told me.” He shrugged nonchalantly, going through the drawers behind Regina’s large desk. “She said that we won’t have any more secrets between us.” He announced, while elatedly pulling out a letter opener.

Emma clenched her jaw at the sharp object but refrained from demanding Henry put it down and instead watched him walking toward a bare part of the parlour wall.

“She protected it with blood magic, how are _we_ supposed to get in?” Snow asked and at Emma’s questioning look she continued. “Blood magic means only Regina can open it or someone related to her by blood.”

Henry turned and grinned at them.

“Mom said that if I needed to, if Emma was too stubborn to leave, we would be safe in there and then she told me how to open it.” He lightly cut the tip of his index finger and Emma winced and instinctively went to him. But Henry just held up his finger, showing a tiny drop of blood he then smeared onto the wall. “She said that I might not share her blood, but I was in her heart and that the spell would recognize me as her son.” He stated, proudly puffing out his chest.

Emma forced down the aching knot in her throat and went to lay a hand on Henry’s shoulder while she stared with wary hopefulness at the tiny blood smudge on the wall. Regina wouldn’t lie to the Kid, right? No, she wouldn’t. Not about something like this. Not even as a way to make Henry believe that genetics meant nothing to her. Not when it could break the Kid’s heart if the fucking vault didn’t open.

And just as Emma’s heart began to sink into the pit of her stomach at the thought of Henry’s disappointment, a faint purple glow resonated from the smear. It spread outward and created a translucent effect in the shape of a doorway. She looked to the Kid, who grinned victoriously and then just rushed right on through.

Emma had to cover her shriek with her hand, one arm still extended to catch Henry as he quickly moved with a blind faith that Regina wouldn’t have let him enter unless it was absolutely safe. Emma had been a mother for only a few months and she wasn’t sure her heart would survive much longer.

Snow gave her arm a gentle squeeze and followed after Henry. Emma found she actually welcomed the comfort and wondered what her mother was feeling at having missed out on raising her. Because in spite of the premature grey hairs and possible early death by heart attack, Emma would never want to miss out on another second of Henry’s life.

After following after them, scared that the magical doorway would shut in her face, Emma instantly instructed Henry to not touch anything and then cringed when she looked around and discovered that Regina had kid-proofed the vault. Everything was packed away in cabinets that she hoped weren’t magically locked.

Nothing looked even remotely familiar any longer.

* * *

  


Regina wanted to teleport and get a good look at the enemy, but that took too much of her magic at a time. Attempting an ambush at the harbour could work in her favour, but if she didn’t instantly gain the upper hand, there were simply too many blind spots she would be unable to monitor. And Regina could then easily be cornered and then become overly reliant on her teleporting to evade attacks. Which would subsequently weaken her at a faster rate.

Regina had been abstaining from using too much magic since the evening before. She had only conjured in her vault to lock away all the dangerous items and tomes before she had gone to see Henry that morning, and then later again when she had dressed in the stables. It was why Regina had chosen Alexander as transport, praying that he wouldn’t get hurt during the impending clash.

After deliberating on it for a while, Regina figured that the best plan of action was to get George’s army to come to her. He hadn’t declared when and where a battle would take place. Only that Regina would need to leave. It now made sense to Regina why she hadn’t been asked to exchange her life for Henry’s. Her mother had no doubt demanded it, either to kill Regina herself for what she had instructed the Pirate – who she realised now had betrayed her - to do, or to try and control her daughter, like Cora had done for years.

Regina was sure that they must’ve learned by now that Henry had been found and that Jefferson was gone. She had disposed of his body, along with the rest of George’s men after discovering her mother’s presence in the bay. So the lack of communication should have alerted them of the truth. With their leverage now gone, it was most likely why they were taking their time to come ashore, mindful of the Queen’s wrath.

Pursing her lips, and steeling her resolve, Regina’s eyes flashed purple and she lifted her arm, a black crow circled above her head and then swooped down toward her, landing on Regina’s forearm. She flicked the wrist of her free hand and a tiny scroll appeared with a location scribbled on it. Regina then tied it to the crow’s leg and sent it off en route to the ocean.

Gently, she directed Alexander toward the school, the sports fields next to it would prove as ample space. George’s fleet wouldn’t contain more than three hundred men given the size of the ships, but it wasn’t his army that had Regina worried.

After Regina’s betrayal, she doubted that Cora was there for a heartfelt family reunion. If Regina wanted to make it out of this alive, if she wanted to keep Henry and Emma safe, she was going to have to kill her mother first.

* * *

  


“How do we even know that it’s _her_ heart?” Emma wondered out loud even though she had been the one to tell them about it being amongst Cora’s things and even though she still continued to look for it despite her doubt. “And how do we know that the book is stating fact? It was wrong about a lot of other things…” Her forehead wrinkled as she cautiously opened up cabinets, moving on swiftly when she found a few locked, wary of being zapped or turned into a toad.

Emma was only risking a search because she doubted that Regina would’ve done anything that would hurt Henry or herself, since Regina had clearly allowed for the possibility of them being in there.

“I guess we don’t, but the box definitely belongs to her.” Snow answered, also searching keenly while Henry sat on his hands on a large crate, his legs swinging impatiently as he had been instructed to stay in place and not touch anything.

“How do _you_ know that?” Emma asked frowning at her mother.

She had described the box to Snow, and that Regina certainly had no idea that it could be Cora’s heart, but grew even more suspicious when her mother’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“When I was younger,” Snow mumbled, ducking her head and continuing her search, “Cora had stayed in the palace quite frequently before and after Regina’s wedding.” Emma was grateful that her mother thought better than mentioning the King, even though they were both still very much aware of him anyway. “She had her own chambers in the palace and the first time I snuck in there was because she was _Regina’s_ mother and I wanted her to like me… But then I saw the box sitting on her vanity and I thought that the designs carved into it were beautiful and I instantly wanted it for myself and demanded she give it to me.” She admitted shamefaced.

Emma said nothing, but in her mind she could hear Regina’s voice drawling ‘ _spoiled little brat’_ and it made her renew her search through the tons of artefacts with increased vigour, because she very much wanted to hear that sardonic tone again.

“Looking back on it, I was so naïve and sheltered, I didn’t even recognize the malicious glimmer in her eyes, I only saw the smile she offered me and then told me I could pick anything else in the room I wanted, but not _that_ box… So then I wanted it even more.” Snow mumbled ashamed of her younger self. “I was probably lucky that this was before the wedding and that my death might have impeded her plans to marry off her daughter, but instead of ripping out my heart, she just sat me down and told me why the wooden box was so important to her.” Emma looked to Snow then as her mother’s voice grew fonder even while Snow continued carefully rummaging through cabinets and drawers.

“She said that Regina had given it to her when Regina was fourteen years old.” The corners of Snow’s mouth tilted up higher. “That she’d cut off a limb of her beloved apple tree and with the help of her father, she had the wood treated and shaped, then whittled the elaborate designs herself, almost losing a finger in the process and gaining many splinters, but she was determined to make her mother the perfect gift, to show Cora how much she loved her.”

Emma stared dumbfounded as she realized that Regina’s heart was so big that she was still able to love Cora, who from even Regina’s earliest memories, had been nothing but a monster toward her daughter.

“So Cora said that she would never willingly part with it.”

“So you think that she took out her heart sometime after that? Cause from what Regina told me she sounded pretty heartless right from the start.”

“The book doesn’t say when she took out her heart.” Henry helpfully added. “I didn’t even know she was Mom’s mom. She said her mom had passed away.”

The book also didn’t mention that Rumplestiltskin was in quite a few other stories either. If Emma didn’t know about him and Belle, she would’ve never pegged him as the Beast in that particular fairy tale.

“She told me that too, Kid. I don’t think your Mom knows Cora’s still alive.”

“Found it!” Snow shrieked excitedly and Emma hurried over to where her mother was keeping the box as far from her body as possible as she stared at it with wide wondrous eyes.

“You know that could still be anyone’s heart in there, right? Regina said Cora would’ve protected anything valuable.”

“Or it could be a ruse to throw us off.” Snow argued a good point. “Do you think you’d be able to control it?”

“I don’t know.” Emma honestly answered. “Regina made it look so easy, but she makes everything look easy.” The blonde sighed. “Okay, bring it. We’re running out of time. George had an opportunity to kill Regina in exchange for Henry but he didn’t, I’m gonna go ahead and hope that it was because Cora didn’t want her daughter dead.”

“Cora was a very charming woman, but next to Regina’s warmth, her coldness was much more noticeable.” Snow murmured contemplatively. “She was pleasant enough, but I always felt that something was off about her. I don’t think that Cora _ever_ had her heart. Because the only way anyone could ever not have loved Regina and be so cruel toward her before she became the Evil Queen, was if they were incapable of doing so.”

* * *

  


A Martyr.

Regina let out a derisive snort where she sat on Alexander stood in the middle of the six soccer fields forming a giant square next to Storybrooke Elementary. She felt more at ease that she could see all around her. Her impatience at having to wait was seeping through to Alexander though, who was growing increasingly restless and she tenderly stroked his mane to calm them both.

Regina couldn’t believe how ready she was to die that day. It made no sense that she would finally get the love of her son and such an extraordinary woman as Emma, and have _that_ be the main source of her determination.

She absently fingered the enchanted wristlet which she had fastened at her hip.

The plan was simple: Kill George. Kill Viktor. Kill the Pirate. Then kill as many of the soldiers as she could. David should be able to handle the rest if they thought to still storm the Palace after that. The sequence of the assassinations was entirely dependent on when Cora would choose to make her move. It would most likely occur when Regina was at her weakest or most vulnerable to attack.

Regina was hoping to get the cuff on Cora and _then_ kill her. If not, she was prepared to go head-to-head with her mother. She was confident in her abilities. If her mother was more powerful than her, then Rumple would’ve persistently pestered and manipulated _Cora_ instead of Regina. He had already been training her mother, so he was well aware of Cora’s capabilities. The Imp had waited a very long time for someone powerful enough to cast the dark curse. And he had chosen _her_ above everyone else in all the realms.

Regina arrogantly lifted her chin and straightened the lines in her back.

She was the ruler of three kingdoms. She’d overcome all the heartache life had thrown at her. She’d fallen from grace and had still managed to claw her way back up, to sit regally on top of the world again. Regina could do this. Her magic was potent, her skill unrivalled. She was an unstoppable force. One that would destroy every single one of her enemies that day. No matter the cost. No matter if it took every last bit of energy she had and was with her very last breath.

* * *

  


Emma stood in front of the faint glimmer of Regina’s protective barrier that surrounded the Mifflin Castle. Behind her a small army of eighty men and women stood in perfect rows of eight, dressed as the Queen’s Royal Guard. At the head of the battalion was her father, also proudly wearing Regina’s shiny black armour and next to him a gigantic Wolf-Red was impatiently pacing, as they all waited for Emma to do something to get them passed the barrier and into battle.

The day before, when Regina had gone MIA, Emma had discussed following after the Queen regardless of her intent to face King George’s army on her own. Mister Donovan had again been the first to lend his support. And it hadn’t taken much to convince the others. In fact, they would’ve had even more soldiers had there been more weapons and armour to distribute amongst them.

Storybrooke had become their home too. Emma had only heard of a handful of citizens who had been hounding Katherine about opening the portal so that they could go back to the Enchanted Forest. Most of the rest seemed to consider that option as a back-up plan should the Queen fail.

Emma had instructed Granny and Regina’s blonde best friend to take Henry with them should neither she, Regina or her parents make it back alive. She of course hadn’t told Henry this. Princess Abigail had a wealthy kingdom in the Enchanted Forest and Emma hoped that Henry being raised there would be the worst case scenario. She would’ve stayed with him, but even if Emma hadn’t already been adamant in going after Regina, she was very sure that Henry would never have forgiven her for staying behind the safety of the wards while his Mom risked her life to keep everyone else safe.

She slipped a small mirror out of her jacket pocket and focused on Regina, finding her confidently seated on Alexander in the centre of what Emma recognized as the sport grounds adjacent to Storybrooke Elementary. It was a brisk twenty minute walk away.

She hoped that when they showed up, Regina’s ire would be lessened by the fact that her guard was in the Queen’s royal colours and matched her outfit perfectly.

She took a deep breath, having not a clue what would happen next as she drew the Sword of Storybrooke. Regina had said that her sword would be able to deflect and absorb even the darkest of magic and Emma was hoping for that now as she pulled back and took a mighty swing. Electric purple bolts sparked where she struck, sending shockwaves into her palms before settling on the shiny blade, dancing about for a few moments before disappearing entirely.

Emma reached out a shaky hand at the distortion she had created and found her appendage slipping through the barrier. With a victorious grin she willed her magic through the sword and struck again and again, watching the nearly transparent wall fading around her, before she stepped through to the other side and turned to the others.

Red affectionately nudged her head against a teary eyed Katherine and received a proud pat on the head from Granny before the wolf eagerly followed after Emma. Snow, armed with her bow and quiver, walked through next, trailed by her dwarves. David shouted out a few commands at his battalion and they formed two neat single rows and marched right through as well.

Emma looked to where Henry stood next to Granny with a wide beaming smile, so sure that Emma being at the battle would somehow make everything work out like he wanted. She wished that she shared his optimism, but also knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure Regina made it out alive that day.

Emma waved at him with as confident a smile as she could muster and then hastened her pace to catch up with Storybrooke’s Army.

* * *

  


She first heard the rhythmic clatter of boots against tar, before she saw the large army marching up the road toward the school and her position. Regina’s magic surged inside of her in preparation and anticipation. George led the haphazard procession, Frankenstein and Killian Jones behind him. The three men preceded a horse drawn carriage which Regina had no doubt had her mother as occupant. And right after the carriage was - as she had estimated - close to three hundred soldiers.

Their armour reflected the colours of numerous Enchanted Forest kingdoms and noble houses, and a few more seemed completely unaligned. Regina was surprised that George had managed to gather such a large group given that her curse should have destroyed most of the Enchanted Forest, but deduced that most of the men there that day had their very own personal score to settle with the Evil Queen.

The small army stopped after a signal from George, who pompously trotted forward until he was only a few feet away. Regina wanted to strike him down instantly, but guessed that his smugness had to do with her mother’s magic being his back-up. Killian and Viktor came to flank him and then everyone’s attention turned toward the carriage as the door swung open and a guard stepped up to assist Cora Mills down the two steps.

Regina’s heart sped up, then summarily dropped into her stomach, anxiously twisting her insides when Cora’s unreadable eyes immediately sought out her own. Her mother stepped forward and Regina averted her gaze, impulsively straightening under the intense scrutiny she was under, making sure that her posture was absolutely perfect, where she still sat regally poised on Alexander’s back.

“I see you have yet to unlearn this distasteful way of riding a horse.” Cora commented dryly and Regina’s jaw clenched while she stared blindly ahead of her. “It’s rather unbecoming for a woman of your upbringing and stature, Regina.”

Regina turned to look at her mother then. Wondering why it was only now that the gibes seemed so petty coming from the woman. Before, the comments had made her feel inadequate, but now they were almost laughable.

Cora’s eyes narrowed on the tiny smirk forming on Regina’s lips.

“George mentioned that you were some sort of Queen in this strange realm.” Cora’s nose crinkled as she looked around at the school buildings. “But what sort of Queen has no men to do her bidding?” She seemed to genuinely wonder. “What sort of Queen carries a sword and wears trousers more suitable to an uncivilized pirate?”

Regina heard Killian scoff, but her eyes remained focused on her mother, seriously contemplating destroying her first.

“Have you remembered nothing of what I have scrupulously tried to teach you over the years? Or is it simply your desire to squander your potential and remain less than what you could be, that now drives your ambition?” Cora watched as silence and a darkening glare greeted her queries.

The older Mills’s brow crinkled almost imperceptibly and she tilted her head to the side to appraise the visage of her apathetic daughter.

“Don’t you worry though, darling.” Cora eventually sneered. “Mommy’s here now, and together we will show them what we are capable of.”

“ _What_?” George’s incredulous voice rung out at the implied shift in alliance, but everyone’s attention soon turned to the open field behind Regina where a giant black wolf was stalking toward them.

Yellow eyes gleamed and sharp canines were hostilely bared in a vicious snarl. Regina fought the urge to just transport Red right back to the castle, but then a chorus of metallic thumping sounded in a slow steady tempo, echoing loudly across the sports fields. As it grew in volume, none other than Prince Charming came marching from behind the school, the hilt of his long sword beating against his breastplate.

Behind him a perfect row of eight soldiers appeared, faultlessly mimicking his cadence, followed by another row and then another, until ten impeccably synchronised lines of soldiers were parading toward the middle of the field and halted right behind their stunned Queen.

Regina’s chest constricted and she had to blink back the tears burning in her eyes. She turned her gaze to David who greeted her with a wide grin and Regina smiled back her gratitude, before she looked to her mother again, who seemed both put out and mildly impressed at the display of precision and allegiance.

The Queen of Storybrooke swiftly dismounted from her steed and sent Alexander trotting out of the way as she faced her mother, her magic crackling in her palms; feeling even more self-assured after that impressive show of support.

Cora only chuckled darkly.

“Show them how magnificent _my_ daughter is.” Cora ordered, seemingly proud of her own hand in who Regina had become and turned a smug smirk onto George. “Let’s see if you can survive a Mills woman’s revenge, Georgie.” She cackled maniacally, then disappeared in a puff of purple.

Regina turned to the three men with their widening fearful eyes and summoned her fire in her palms, a nasty sneer pulling at her face.

“Release the arrows!” George frantically shouted, as he swung his horse around to flee the Queen’s fury. “Attack!” He desperately commanded, while the horsemen retreated toward the back of the approaching army.

Regina wanted to follow after them, but soon the air was filled with the sound of hundreds of whirring arrows all heading for her little Royal Guard who lifted their shields and braced for impact. The brunette raised her hands to the skies and stopped the sharp tips just inches from their targets. With a haughty smirk at their relieved and awestruck gazes, Regina turned to George’s oncoming army; arms still raised above her head and then swung her hands out toward them, sending the swarm of hissing arrows straight toward the mass of soldiers.

Her aim wasn’t as precise as when she only had to focus on controlling one projectile, but given the sheer amount of arrows and the power she had placed behind them, Regina could see at least a third of George’s men falling and knew they wouldn’t be getting up again. She then drew her long sword and charged forward, hearing the battle cries of the men behind her blindly following her lead.

She refrained from using her magic as she sliced through guard after guard, knowing she needed to save her reserves for when her mother would appear again.

Cora had always isolated Regina from everyone. She was never permitted any friends. She understood now that the reason was so that Regina would crave her mother’s love and approval even more. But now that Regina had so much support, what Cora thought didn’t really matter. The brunette knew now what love was supposed to feel like. She wasn’t as starved for it as her mother’s tactics had made her in the past. Regina realised that Cora was only interested in the power Regina now held. She would have no qualms in replacing Regina on the throne and keeping her daughter as her guard dog slash lap dog to parade around and do her bidding at will.

It calmed Regina somewhat that Emma was nowhere in sight, but then it also worried her because her mother wasn’t anywhere to be seen either. The Queen needed the battle to end and then find them both.

Regina watched as David ascended on Viktor and pierced his sword right into Frankenstein’s gut. The Queen smirked her satisfaction at that and continued trying to decrease the invaders’ numbers before she would go in search of George, who had made sure to be all the way on the other side of the battlefield.

* * *

  


Emma and Snow were standing on the rooftop of the school watching the battle and itching to join in. When Cora had disappeared, they went into an instant panic, not sure what to do. At that moment they were still recovering from witnessing the spectacular display of Regina annihilating close to a hundred men with the power of her magic.

The plan they decided on was simple: Determine whether Cora doesn’t have her heart and then _wing it_.

“I’ll be back soon.” Emma announced, unable to keep away from Regina much longer.

“Emma…” Snow started and she reluctantly waited. “I… I know it doesn’t mean much coming from _me_ , but I’m so very proud of you.” She said with watery eyes that clearly meant every word.

Emma clenched her jaw. It meant a fucking lot actually. So she nodded to Snow, stepped forward to wrap her mother in the quickest hug to have ever been embraced, and then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

She appeared at Regina’s back, so close to the Queen that Regina - out of reflex - almost ran her through with her sword. But luckily for Emma, Regina’s control was flawless and she directed her black blade passed Emma upon recognition.

Rich brown eyes looked both relieved and panicked before they turned stern and scolding.

“ _Idiot_.” Regina muttered, mirth and affection still sparkling in her eyes though. “Don’t die.” She commanded with a growl, and then advanced on yet another soldier.

Emma took a deep breath and followed suit. She had obviously never been to battle before. She’d never fought like this, but the adrenaline was driving her forward, the need to keep Regina safe spurred her on. Emma was a natural. She figured it must have been because both of her parents were warriors.

After her sword effortlessly slid into the gut of one man, Emma froze and nearly let go of the handle as a wave of nausea overtook her at what she’d just done. But an approaching sword at her side had her pulling back her blade and instinctively blocking the blow directed at her neck. And that was how it continued: Emma fighting down the bile rising in her throat each time her blade punctured flesh and came out saturated with blood.

But she couldn’t stop, mainly because _they_ weren’t stopping. The menacing looks in her attackers’ eyes made it only slightly easier to continue on her rampage, until she came face to face with the Pirate, who proved to be a lot more skilled than any of the other men Emma had been fighting.

“Good form, but not good enough.” He smugly taunted, before swiping Emma’s legs right out from under her and she landed on her back with an unceremonious thud.

Sword still in hand, Emma tried to stab him with her blade, but he caught it with his creepy hook and trapped the Sword of Storybrooke with the appendage and his own blade.

“Normally I prefer to do other more _enjoyable_ activities with a woman on her back.” He smirked while menacingly lowering toward her. “With my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice.” Emma could only scowl; he sure did enjoy the sound of his own voice. “Bit of advice, when I _jab_ you with my _sword_ … you will _feel_ it.” He lasciviously sneered.

 _Well that was kinda rapey_ , was Emma’s last thought before she summoned her magic and a burst of golden light threw him off of her. She rushed to her feet, and as the creeper pirate was rising from the ground, she drew her gun and shot him right between the eyes not wanting to get anywhere near him ever again.

Holstering her firearm, she looked across the battlefield where Regina’s army had gained the upper hand. A few yards away, she watched as Regina’s glorious frame was dangerously advancing on King George. The brunette had a dark smirk on her face, the one that still managed to turn Emma’s legs to jelly. It seemed to have a similar – albeit more ominous - effect on George, as he fell to his knees – his army all but destroyed – his eyes begging the Queen for mercy.

Emma winced and looked away when Regina’s response came in the form of a perfect arch of her blade, effortlessly severing George’s head from his body. When she dared look again, their eyes met across the field and Emma’s heart skipped at the beautiful smile that spread on Regina’s face, but her view was abruptly obscured by a purple fog and soon the Queen of Hearts appeared between them.

And then the blonde remembered that the hard part was yet to come.

Taking a deep breath, Emma glanced in the direction she had left Snow and nodded, knowing her mother would see and then made her way toward Regina and Cora.

* * *

  


Regina saw Emma approaching and attempted to transport her away, but Emma’s magic was blocking her. Despite her irritation at the blonde’s stubbornness, she couldn’t keep the proud glint from her eyes when Emma finally made it to her side.

“And who is this?” Cora drawled, her eyes taking Emma in with blatant disapproval.

Regina could tell that her mother already knew the answer to her own question.

“I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” The blonde next to her replied after thickly swallowing.

Regina then took Emma’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, causing them both to relax somewhat as their magic familiarly crackled between them.

“Ah…” Cora pretended she only now recognized the blonde, while she glared down at their joined hands. “The _Saviour_ …” She sneered in distaste. “George had informed me of your uncouth dalliance with Snow White’s daughter.” Her eyes locked on Regina again who was bristling in anger at the disrespect being shown to Emma.

“Well your thoughts on the matter are of no consequence, Mother.” Regina sneered right back, her courage strengthened by her army gathering at her back and readying their arms. Red’s low threatening growls set the perfect mood for the stand-off.

Her Mother was clearly taken aback by the defiance, and startled eyes stared at Regina. Her father had always told her that she had her mother’s eyes... Regina wondered if that was true, as Cora’s gaze darkened again and a wide smirk spread across her face.

“Do you remember saying that without _me_ you would never have become the person that you are? Where is that gratitude now?”

Regina clearly remembered when she had cried over her mother’s obviously not so dead body, just before she had cast the Dark Curse. She _had_ said that.

“I remember.” She smirked. “And I had meant it, _at the time_.” Regina continued. “You had turned me into an insecure, egotistical, psychopath. But that was almost three decades ago, Mother, people change. _I_ have changed.” She announced, but it was Emma who proudly lifted her chin and smirked at Cora.

It only gained her the older enchantress’s obsidian glare.

“I see…” Cora murmured while her cold eyes speculatively roamed Emma’s features again. “I imagine that _you_ are to blame for my daughter’s… _changes_.” She accused.

“Regina makes her own choices.” Emma replied. “Did you ever tell her about _your_ choice to remove your own heart?”

Regina’s eyes widened as she looked to Emma, and then looked back to her mother who didn’t verbally acknowledge a thing, but a delicate hand did impulsively rise to cover her chest.

“So it’s you who I’ve been feeling tampering with that which doesn’t belong to you.” Cora ambiguously accused the blonde, and Regina looked to Emma again who was still staring down her mother.

All Regina could think about was that Cora didn’t have her heart…

“When?” Regina breathed, fighting down all the emotions boiling in her gut and suffocating her throat.

Cora looked at her questioningly.

“When did you remove your heart, Mother?” She asked, her eyes watery, but Regina refused to cry.

“When Xavier aptly convinced me that love was weakness, right after I was betrayed by not one, but _two_ men who had promised me the world.” Cora sneered cruelly. “Don’t you see? I couldn’t give your father that same power over me, I couldn’t make myself that vulnerable to _anyone_ again. Not even to my unborn child.”

Regina bit down the sob wanting to escape her throat. Her mother was _incapable_ of loving her. She had thought that if she only tried harder… She had thought that surely there had to be something wrong with her if her own _mother_ didn’t love her. Regina had spent so much time trying to be a good daughter, the _perfect_ daughter and now she found out that she would _never_ have been enough, no matter what she did.

“And I see that you have succumbed to that weakness once again.” Cora sounded disappointed before she turned a pitch black gaze onto Emma. “But don’t you worry, my darling. That’s why I’ve come for you. You need me, Regina. And I will make you invincible once again!” She snarled as a ball of fire suddenly appeared and was hurled toward Emma.

Still frozen in shock at the news of her mother never having had her heart, Regina was too late to react to the attack, but Emma thankfully disappeared in a white mist.

“Seems as though you’re princess has power…” Cora murmured thoughtfully. “What if she surpasses you? Are you willing to risk that?” She asked and in answer Regina stretched out her arms and released two bolts of red lightening that struck Cora so hard it sent her flying back a few yards.

Her mother recovered quickly as Regina advanced on her, flames gathering in her palms.

“I will not let you destroy my happiness again!” Regina growled, fiercely flinging the fire at Cora, who easily deflected it.

“They have made you _weak_ , Regina!” Cora shouted back, purple lightening flying at the Queen, who effortlessly countered the attack.

“They give me strength!” Regina snarled in reply.

“Oh?” Cora asked, before she transfigured into a brightly smiling Henry and Regina hesitated just long enough to be struck by the violet lightening surging from Cora-Henry’s palms that knocked her flat on her back.

Cora cackled loudly as she walked toward her daughter. “Do you understand now, dear?” She smiled seemingly genuinely. “Do not worry though, I will make sure to destroy _all_ of your weaknesses, like I always have and I always will.” She ominously vowed. “With my help you will be glorious.”

But then a cloud of white appeared behind her mother and Cora let out a pained gasp and went rigid when Emma shoved her heart back in her chest. Regina watched in horror when she noticed her mother conjuring her favoured dagger and turn toward the threat at her back. Toward _Emma_ … Without thought, the brunette summoned her magic and placed herself right in between them. She was greeted with a sharp pain in her abdomen, and when her eyes opened, it was to look straight into the wide terrified eyes of Cora Mills.

“ _No_.” Her mother gasped, eyes instantly watering as she reached out to catch Regina’s falling frame.

* * *

  


Emma was pushed back by Regina’s magic when the brunette appeared in between her and Cora. She leaned up onto her elbows, shaking her mind clear, only to jerk her head in the direction of Cora’s despairing ‘no’.

“Regina?!” Emma cried out when she noticed the fallen queen and hurriedly scrambled to her feet.

She didn’t even notice all of the people gathering around them, her eyes were stuck on the dagger still impaled in Regina’s abdomen where she lay unconscious in Cora’s arms.

“You _monster_!” Emma screamed through blurring vision, her fear and hatred refusing to acknowledge the tears in Cora’s eyes. “ _Heal_ her!” She demanded, drawing her gun and pointing it at the distraught woman’s head. “Heal her now or I swear to god I’ll kill you!” Emma meant every word, she should’ve shot Cora the instant she had the chance, instead of giving her her heart back. Cora didn’t deserve another chance from Regina.

“I _can’t_!” Cora sobbed. “I only have dark magic.”

“Regina has dark magic and _she_ can heal.” Emma sneered and pulled down the hammer of her gun, convincing herself that Cora was lying.

“Regina has both darkness and light inside of her.” Cora said softly, her chest swelling with pride as she glanced down at her daughter as though she was seeing her for the first time. “ _You_ will heal her.” She sniffed and composed her features and Emma lowered her gun for the sheer Regina-ness of the act. “I will talk you through it and then I will gladly have you skewer your sword through my heart as penance for all I’ve done to my daughter.” Cora’s gaze remained tender and intense on Regina, gently cradling her torso in one arm, before a shaking hand reached up to affectionately brush a dark lock from Regina’s face.

“What do I do?” Emma desperately choked out, trying to concentrate, lifting her hand toward the dagger. “Do I just pull it out?”

In answer, Cora’s magic swirled toward the dagger and it disappeared, but then dark blood started oozing from the now open wound. Emma instantly went to press her hands over it, attempting to stop the bleeding.

“What do I _do_?!” Emma screamed again as Regina’s blood covered her shaking hands.

“You focus on your love for her.” Cora swallowed thickly. “How you can’t live without her.” She earnestly stared back into Emma’s eyes. “Light magic is fuelled by love, so use that and concentrate on what you want to happen. How you want the damaged tissue to repair itself and then release that energy into the wound.” Regina’s mother’s gaze was knowing. Like there was no doubt in Cora’s mind that Emma loved her daughter with all of her heart. It was hard for Emma to process that this was the very same woman who only moments before had threatened to kill everyone Regina loved.

Emma looked down at Regina’s face. That beautiful gorgeous face, and felt her magic surging and her hands glowed golden over the injury. Emma felt her magic pouring into Regina, making the brunette stronger and that just made it easier for Emma to give even more. She wasn’t sure when to stop… Whether giving too much would be bad for the brunette. So she fixedly examined Regina’s face for any sign of discomfort and then suddenly rich brown eyes flew wide open and Regina gasped for air. Emma instinctively jerked her hands away.

Regina’s eyes landed on her mother and she promptly twisted out of Cora’s hold, all three women scrambling to their feet at the abruptness of the action. Regina’s face contorted in rage and hands flew up and two blasts of red lightening shot from her palms. Cora was launched a few yards through the air, landing in a crumbled heap amidst a group of Storybrooke guards that had just managed to get out of the way.

“Regina, wait...” Emma found herself saying as she wiped her trembling, blood covered hands on her jeans. She wasn’t entirely sure whether she _did_ want Regina to stop, but things have clearly changed with Cora and she didn’t want the brunette to have any regrets. “Look at me.” She whispered and an iridescent amethyst gaze shifted toward her.  

When Regina was standing in front of her, all words failed Emma though and she just pulled the brunette into her arms, so immensely relieved that Regina was alive that everything else hardly seemed to matter. Regina instantly slumped into Emma, still weak from almost dying and then using her magic too soon. Emma held her close, taking on most of Regina’s weight, wanting nothing more than to pick the brunette up in her arms and carry her home and never _ever_ see her almost dying again.

“She helped me heal you after I put back her heart.” Regina stiffened in her hold but didn’t remove her face from Emma’s neck. “I know what she did, that it was unforgiveable. But just wait a bit before you decide what you want to do with her...” She unclipped the magic bracelet from Regina’s hip, her eyes meeting Snow’s.

Her mother had made her way down to the field right after Emma had appeared to retrieve the heart that Snow had been placed in charge of protecting. They hadn’t known whether it was Cora’s or not, but as soon as the older sorceress had revealed as much, that she had sensed the heart in their possession, Emma’s confidence in the plan had increased.

She threw the enchanted cuff toward Snow, unwilling to let go of Regina. They were probably going to have to forcibly pry the brunette out of Emma’s arms again.

“I’m just so tired, Emma.” Regina mumbled and Emma held her even closer.

“I’ll take you home, give Alexander a brush down and then you and me and Henry can curl up in bed and sleep for a week.”

Regina let out what Emma was sure was meant to be a chuckle but sounded more like a grunt and a few loud puffs of air. Strong arms tightening around Emma’s waist though, told the blonde enough.

The blonde had been watching intently as Snow approached Cora who had managed to stand up, looking weak but was still a definite threat.

David hovered close by, as Red threateningly circled the dark sorceress. Snow spoke, but Emma was too far away to hear what was being said and then Cora’s eyes finally left her daughter to acknowledge Snow. When the older Mills reached out a hand, it caused everyone to flinch; even Emma instinctively tightened her hold on Regina, readying her magic to teleport the weakened brunette away.

But all Cora did was offer her wrist, and Snow smiled as she clasped the armlet securely on. Emma finally breathed easier again for the first time since Henry went missing.

“Will it be okay to try and transport you?” Emma murmured softly into Regina’s ear after David had restrained Cora and started leading her away, most likely to the Sheriff’s station. After that, everyone’s eyes had turned to the Queen and the Saviour moulded into each other’s bodies.

“Did I ever mention how sexy it is when you use your magic?” Regina wearily murmured, her lips brushing against Emma’s neck as she spoke.

Emma whimpered slightly at the gesture and unexpected words. Regina just hummed contently and Emma could feel her smiling against her skin.

“You’re always my Saviour aren’t you?” Regina burrowed further into Emma, seemingly intent on melding their bodies into one.

Emma didn’t mind, it was comforting to be holding Regina. The battle was over. Storybrooke was safe. _Regina_ was safe.

“Always…” Emma husked, brushing her lips over Regina’s temple. “But I think the title of Saviour goes to _you_ this time round.” She stated, an enormous amount of devotion blazing in her chest.

It was Mister Donovan who stepped forward then. They’d all seen what their Queen had done that day. What she was prepared to do all on her own to protect them. And if that wasn’t enough, they saw her saving Emma’s life at the risk of her own. Clearing his throat he took a deep breath and shouted over the celebrating crowd starting to disperse:

“ _All hail Her Majesty, Queen Regina!”_ The first words were loud enough to get everyone – even the exhausted queen –‘s attention as they echoed through the clearing. “ _Righteous ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Valiant Conqueror of the White Kingdom, Most Powerful Enchantress to have ever lived_!” Even David had halted to listen to the harking, noting Cora’s proud smile on her lips. “ _Long live our benevolent Sovereign; Creator of Lands, Voyager of Realms and fearless Guardian of Storybrooke!_ ” He finished with his fist robustly impacting against his breastplate and a large grin that almost split his face in half at the loud resounding chorus that answered his call:  

“ _Long Live the Queen!_ ”

Regina stood speechless as she watched all the men and women in front of her, their heads bowed down in respect, fists covering her royal crest on their chests. She hadn’t even set out to win any of them over. Regina hadn’t thought much of her actions over the last few months, and had only done what she thought was necessary.

To think that it would’ve been so easy to gain their veneration. Regina wondered how things would’ve been if she _hadn’t_ made her decisions based on hatred when she had first become Queen of the White Kingdom. But it didn’t matter now, did it? All those decisions, all that heartbreak, all that rage, had eventually brought her to this very moment. She felt Emma’s fingers lace with hers, feeling stronger just from the blonde’s presence so close to her. Emma had shouted Regina’s praise the loudest of them all.

Regina spared a small smile at Mister Donovan who seemed to grow taller at the gesture from his queen. Then Regina’s gaze fell over her subjects in acknowledgement and timidly bowed her head in acceptance and appreciation, too choked up with emotion to address the people that had come to _willingly_ fight alongside her.  

It was Snow who started ushering them all away, noticing Regina’s overawed state. Regina extended a grateful smile at the woman, but soon turned her adoring gaze to the blonde ever present at her side, no matter how hard Regina tried to do things on her own.

“Let’s go home, Emma.” She whispered with a happy grin and leaned up to tenderly press their lips together.

The action felt like a defibrillator to Emma’s chest, abruptly sparking a swell in her magic, and in a large pink cloud of smoke, the pair disappeared from sight, along with a lazily grazing Alexander.

* * *

  



End file.
